


New Kid in the Tower

by ArtificialMykel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Big Brother Clint Barton, Character Death In Dream, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-stimulatory behaviour, Stimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: When a kid is literally dropped into The Avengers lives, not all of them know what to do. When the kids past, upbringing and family history come into play, The Avengers discover they'll do anything to keep the new member of their team and family safe, no matter what it takes.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is..... something that has progressed during the lockdown. So it could be completely whack. But we'll see. I've got like 24000+ written that just needs to be structured into chapters. Some of this is in Japanese and Russian, translation (Thank you google) are in the notes below, just match the numbers on the sentences. Also, I've changed Clint and Phil's ages in this for reasons that I will explain later ;) I'll add other tags at a later date as other chapters are added. 
> 
> Not beta'ed and I'm a dyslexic, British fella, so keep that in mind when reading. Hope ya'll are safe and healthy and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed and I'm a dyslexic, British fella, so keep that in mind when reading. Hope ya'll are safe and healthy and enjoy!

**アベンジャーズ**

“Hold your fire, we’ve got a kid in the field!” Captain America shouts, holding his hand up so anyone who doesn’t hear, can at least see the signal to stop firing their weapons.

The ‘kid’ is around a hundred yards in front the Captain, Clint and Nat and seems to have just appeared from no where, carrying what looks like a Katana. The HYDRA agents are gathering around him like bugs around syrup, but he seems to be holding his own, hitting agents right and left.

“Cap, what’s going on down there?” Tony asks over the comms.

“There’s a kid in the field Tone, HYDRA all around him.” Cap grunts out as he swings his shield around, knocking down three enemy at the same time.

“A kid?” Tony snaps. “What the hell is a kid doing out there? I thought Legolas and Widow cleared everyone to safety?”

“We did, Shellhead.” Clint snaps back, firing off three arrows in quick succession, killing three agents while still watching the kids every move. “He just appeared out of nowhere, kinda like we do.”

“Yeah well, make him disappear back to somewhere.” Tony murmurs, the sound of his repulsors echoing over the comms unit as he takes out a tank.

“If only it were that easy.” Steve grumbles to himself, fighting his way down the street towards the kid.

His eyes flick over to the kid repeatedly as they both fight and he makes mental notes of the kids appearance and fighting techniques. He’s skinny and agile, able to move around his enemies with ease in his shorts and sleeveless top, while they basically stumble in their heavy armour and helmets. He’s also wearing, is that a collar? A thick, heavy looking piece of metal tight around his neck, with no obvious way to open it.

His hair, either blonde and full of dirt or light brown in colour, is pulling back into a small ponytail, reminding Steve of pictures of Viking warriors he’s seen in history books. He’s also barefoot and able to use his surroundings to his advantage while fighting, boosting himself up on a car to slam down on an agent and able to jump up and over them with Black Widow style grace and power.

“Hey kid,” He calls as he punches out a HYDRA agent. “It’s dangerous here, you need to get to safety.”

The kid, Steve can now see he’s probably around twelve or thirteen, either doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him. Even so, he keeps fighting, now alongside Steve, swiping his Katana across the neck of an agent who tries to shoot Steve in the back.

Steve is stunned by his actions but the boy doesn’t look twice at the body of the man he’s just killed, and something in Steve isn’t sure what to think about that.

“Cap, you gonna get that kid to safety or you wanna keep playing toy soldiers with him?” Nat calls over the comms.

“I can’t exactly scoop him up and run off with him!” Steve snaps. “He’s using a sword, if you haven’t noticed.”

“And you’re a super solider, Steve!” Nat snaps back.

“I’m clear here, coming to you, Cap.” Tony murmurs in the comms.

Its at that moment that Steve hears a pained shout from behind and the clatter of something metal hitting the concrete. Steve whirls around to see the boy on one knee on the floor, clutching his stomach as blood pools in his hands, a HYDRA agent ten yards away aiming his weapon at him. Steve wants to help but he’s tried up with four agents of his own.

He watches, almost in slow motion as the boys bloodied fingers wrap around a piece of rebar laying on the ground, maybe four foot long. With a shout, the boy leaps up and forward, the rebar in his hands and raised above his head. Steve watches as the boys bare feet literally land on the agents chest and the rebar plunges through his shoulder and into his torso. The boy then releases his grip on the bar and rolls forward and up onto his feet, looking back at the agent.

“Uh, Cap,” Steve hears Clint over the comms. “What the hell was that?”

Before Steve can answer, the kid coughs a little and Steve’s eyes flick to him as blood drips from his mouth and he falls to his knees.

Clint, Steve and the kid all speak at once.

“Cap?”

“Kid?”

“Watashi o tasuketekudasai.”

As Clint and Steve watch, the boy coughs again, more blood pouring from his mouth, and he crumples to floor like someone zapped all the bones from his body. Steve knows at that second, that no matter who this kid is, he was going to help him.

**アベンジャーズ**

As Tony rounds the corner of the street, he takes out the remaining HYDRA agents with a few short blasts of his repulsors. “Sit rep, Cap.” He calls as he scouts the street for any more agents before he lands.

“This kid is hurt pretty bad, Tones.” Steve reports, kneeling next to the boy to check his pulse. “Pulse is fast, he’s still breathing, we need to take him to the med bay ASAP.”

“Hold your horses, Stars and Stripes.” Tony calls over the comms, landing with a clunk next to Steve.

He pops the faceplate of his suit and eyes the boy suspiciously. “How do we know he’s not one of HYDRA’s lil experiments?” Tony says, waving his gauntlet covered hands around for emphasis.

“Uh, you see that agent looking like a HYDRA shish kebob?” Clint asks Tony, nodding to the agent with the rebar sticking through his torso. “He did that.” Clint points out.

Tony frowns and looks the boy over. “How? He’s tiny?” He says in disbelieve.

“He’s also bleeding, Tony.” Steve says in his best Captain voice, showing Tony the blood soaked vest the kid is wearing. “We need to get him on the Quinjet, now. Where’s Natasha?”

“She’s already gone to the Quinjet.” Clint informs his teammates. “Bruce is on board. He should be able to look the kid over until we get back to The Tower and Helen can take over.”

Steve nods before settling his shield on his back and then scooping the boy up in his arms. He’s not surprised to find that he’s feather light.

“Cap, you sure this is a good idea?” Tony asks and Steve locks eyes with him.

Steve knows by the look in Tony’s eyes that at that moment he’s not talking to Iron Man or the great Tony Stark, he’s talking to his Anthony. “No, I’m not sure.” He says truthfully. “But this kid saved me from being shot and I’m not going to leave him out here to die alone.”

A smile tugs at Tony’s lips. “Always the hero.” He murmurs to Steve and Steve rolls his eyes.

The boy stirs and murmurs in Steve’s arms as he starts to walk towards where the Quinjet is waiting, his head lolling side to side. He lets out a small whimper that Steve isn’t quite sure is real or not before he says, “Onegaishimasu.” Another whimper accompanying the foreign word. “Sore wa itai.” The boy sobs.

“What’d he say?” Tony asks from behind Steve.

“I’m not sure.” Steve frowns. “It wasn’t English.”

“It was Japanese. He said, ‘it hurts’.” Clint says with a frown equally Steve’s. “What he said before he passed out, that was Japanese as well. He said ‘Please help me’.”

Clint steps closer, squinting down at the boy in Steve’s arms. “Hey kid,” He says, hoping to get the boys attention. The boy cracks his eyes open to look at Clint as the trio trudge along, Clint awkwardly trying to walk while also trying to keep eye contact with the kid.

“Watashitachi wa anata o watashitachi no jettoki ni modoshi, iryō no tasuke o motomemasu. Watashi ga itta koto o shitte imasu ka?” Clint says to the boy. _(We’ll take you back to our jet and seek medical help. Do you know what I said?)_

The boy looks over Clint for a few seconds, his eyes glazed and looking like he’s trying to decide whether or not to trust him. But since he can’t even focus properly on the blonde haired, frowning, bow wielding rescuer, he decides to just nod his head instead.

“Hai, arigatōgozaimasu.” He says with appreciation. _(Yes, Sir, thank you.)_

Clint can see the uncertainty flashing in his eyes as he fights to keep them open and aware of his surroundings, so he tries to reassure the boy. “Anata wa watashitachi to issho ni anzen ni narimasu. Yakusoku shimasu.” He tells the boy with a half smile. _(You will be safe with us. I promise.)_

Clint doesn’t know why, but he has a feeling this boy is about to become a huge part in his life and he wants him to feel comfortable around them all. The boy just nods again, still watching Clint and fighting the unconsciousness that is no doubt clawing at the front of his mind.

When they reach the Quinjet, Natasha is already in the pilots seat and Bruce is ready in the small med bay for the boy. Steve gently rests him down on a small portable med-bed and steps back, fully aware that the space isn’t big enough for Bruce, himself and Clint, who seems to not want to leave the boy alone.

“What happened to him?” Bruce asks in his usual, calm tone.

“We’re unsure.” Steve says, still in full Captain mode. “Clint, why don’t head up front with Nat?”

At Steve’s words, the boys hand shoots out and grabs onto Clint’s wrist, his eyes wide with fear. “Taizai. Onegaishimasu?” He pleads. _(Stay. Please?)_

Clint looks down in shock and then back up to Steve, who holds his hands in the general ‘it’s ok’ gesture.

“Hai, shukuhaku shimasu.” Clint murmurs to the boy, patting his hand as Steve leaves the room. _(Yes, I will.)_

“New friend of yours?” Bruce asks Clint, a hint of amusement in his voice as his eyes flick down to the boy.

Clint sighs and pulls up a seat. “Somethin’ like that. You got anything to eat in here Banner?” He asks, looking around for a snack.

“Banner?” The boy murmurs, heaving himself up on the bed.

“Whoa kid, careful. Chūi shite kudasai. Hm?” Clint says, reaching out and steading the boy as he sways slightly, not at all bothered that he nearly topples backwards off the bed. _(Be careful. Hm?)_

The boy points a shaky hand at Bruce and looks at Clint. “Ishi?” He asks quietly. _(Doctor?)_

“Hai.” Clint confirms. “Dr Bruce Banner.” _(Yes.)_

“Uh, Clint, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Bruce asks from where he’s setting up the equipment to take blood samples.

“He’s asking if you’re Bruce Banner.” Clint says with a shrug.

“Why?”

“Dōshite?” Clint asks the boy. _(Why?)_

The boy turns back to Bruce and shuffles a little on the bed. “Dr Banner, Sir, it’s an honour to meet you.” The boy says in the most British accent Clint thinks he’s ever heard.

Bruce looks a little shocked but smiles all the same. “Thanks.” He says, going back to the tray in front of him.

The boy turns back to Clint then, noting the look of utter surprise plastered across his features. “You’re British?” Clint asks with a shocked laugh.

“Um, actually Sir, I’m”

The boy doesn’t get to finish his sentence because as he speaks, there’s a loud crack in the room and he goes rigid. Clint startles, looking around to see where the crack came from, only to realise a split second later that it came from the thick band of metal wrapped around the kids neck.

There’s another huge crack and the kid starts to convulse, falling to the floor. Bruce jumps forward to help the boy and Clint watches in horror, not sure what else he can do.

“Clint! Grab me that towel.” Bruce snaps, pointing over his shoulder.

Clint does as he’s instructed, dropping the towel at Bruce’s feet. He watches with wide eyes as Bruce rolls the towel up and places it under the kids neck to help support his head.

As quickly as he started to convulse, he stops, laying still on the floor covered in a layer of sweat. Bruce’s hands are flitting over him, checking his pulse, his breathing. “Clint, help me get him back on the table.” Bruce murmurs.

Between the two of them, they scoop the unconscious boy and settle him on the med-bed and Bruce stands back a little. “J.A.R.V.I.S., biometric scan.” He commands.

They both watch as a thin blue line scans over the boy from head to toe and back up again before flickering away. “Biometric scan complete Dr Banner.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him, images, numbers and charts popping up on Bruce’s computer.

“What caused the convulsions?” Clint asks, his eyes still pinned on the boy.

“It appears the device around the patients neck is capable of emitting an electrical charge.” J.A.R.V.I.S. explains.

“Like a shock collar for a dog?” Clint asks in disbelieve.

“Precisely, Agent Barton. Although, this variation has been altered.” Another image flashing on the screen, a close up of the collar. “It appears to be imbedded in the patients sternocleidomastoid muscle and anchored with two barbed pegs and there also appears to be some interference with the patients internal jugular vein.”

“Oh my god.” Bruce breaths out, eyeing the images carefully. “Can it be removed without causing extensive damage?”

“Chances of survival are seventeen point six percent.”

“Shit.” Bruce huffs out, slumping into a chair.

“Could be worse.” Clint murmurs.

**アベンジャーズ**

The week after the boy arrived at The Tower, he remained completely unconscious and in The Towers medical wing. Bruce had undertaken every test he could think of and was still awaiting results for some of them. None of the results gave him any informations as to why the boy had fully, physically healed, but was still unconscious.

Bruce was able to remove the collar with Helen Cho’s help and thanks to a new compound Helen had been working on, they were able to remove it without any extensive damage to the boys health. The new compound accelerates the healing process in a persons DNA, so the two Doctors were able to create an IV version and have it running through the boys system while they performed a small surgical procedure. He would be left with two scars on his neck from the barbed pegs, but apart from that, the Doctors were confident the he shouldn’t suffer any lasting efforts.

Despite him not being a threat while unconscious, Tony had stationed a suit outside the room the boy was recovery in, controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.. The AI was also monitoring the boys vitals round the clock and was told to alert the team if anything changed.

He had become the talk of the Tower and S.H.I.E.L.D., with everyone referring to him as The Ghost, because the only ones to have seen him wouldn’t talk about him and didn’t know anything about him.

Director Fury had called Steve asking what all the fuss was about. Steve had bent the truth as much as he felt comfortable with, explaining that they had an unconscious patient, they were waiting for them to recover so they could help them back to their family. Fury didn’t believe him in a whole, but aside from storming Stark Tower with a small army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, there wasn’t much he could to prove Steve wrong.

Clint had visited him every morning and evening, speaking to him in both Japanese and English in the hopes that one of the languages would cause him to response more than the other. He also tried some Chinese and Arabic to see if that would wake the boy, but nothing worked.

It was on the eighth day, when Clint had spent almost thirteen hours at the boys bedside willing him to wake up, Natasha went up to try and pull him down for a shower and something to eat.

“Clint, come on.” She says for them millionth time. “J.A.R.V.I.S. will let you know when he wakes up.”

“I can’t leave him, Nat.” Clint says again. “I can’t let him wake up alone. He’s just a kid.”

Natasha, finally giving up after spending close to half an hour trying to persuade Clint to move, sits on the edge of the bed and tilts Clint’s chin to look at her.

“Honey, he’ll be fine.” She tries to say again, but Clint is already shaking his head. “Bozhe moy, Clint, pozhaluysta.” She groans out, flopping forward against his shoulder. _(Oh my god, Clint, please.)_

Clint wraps his arms around her loosely, rubbing her back. He knows she means well, but he just can’t leave this boy. “Pozhaluysta, Clint.” She begs again. _(Please.)_

“Zatknis', Edyth. YA pytayus' usnut’.” _(Shut up, Edyth, I’m trying to sleep.)_

Both adults stare at each other for a few long seconds before you slowly look over to the boy. Natasha leans a little closer to the boy.

“Ditya?” She says, wondering if they imagined him speaking out of simply wanting him to wake up. _(Boy?)_

The boy lets out a small whine, like a frightened puppy and moves his head slightly. “Ne ditya.” He murmurs. “Kholodno, Edyth.” _(Not a child. Cold, Edyth.)_

“You’re cold?” Clint asks, pulling the blankets from the bottom of the bed, up and towards the boys chest.

The boy flinches away as Clint speaks and he cracks his eyes open. “Net. Prosto Edyth. Ne ty.” He whispers, his voice trembling slightly. _(No. Just Edyth. Not you.)_

Clint frowns and looks to Natasha. “He wants you to leave, Clint.” She says with an apologetic smile. “It’s ok, I’ll be fine. Can you tell you others for me?” She rests her hand on his cheek for a few seconds, calming his pounding heart.

“Ok, but I’m leaving the suit outside.” Clint tells her as he stands up and reluctantly walks out of the room.

Natasha turns back to the boy to see him watching her anxiously. She offers him her signature, warm, comforting smile and tilts her head to the side. “YA Natasha. Kak vas zovut?” She asks him quietly. _(I’m Natasha. What’s your name?)_

The boy watches her for what feels like hours before he swallows and whispers, “YA Juno.” _(I’m Juno.)_

Natasha smiles again. “Privet, Juno.” She greets. _(Hi, Juno.)_

“Privet.” He whispers, his cheeks tinging pink. “My mozhem govorit' po-angliyski, yesli khotite.” _(Hi. We can speak in English, if you want.)_

Natasha considers the offer then says, “Would you prefer Russian or English?”

“English. Please.”

Natasha nods and then settles onto the bed a little more. “Tell me Juno, do you know where you are?” She asks quietly.

“No Ma’am.”

She watches as he shuffles around, trying to sit up. As he does, his trembling hands move to his neck and stop, his eyes going wide.

“Whe-where’s my collar?” He stammers, looking terrified.

“Bruce and Helen removed it for you.”

“No,” Juno says, trying to swing his legs out of the bed. “No, n-no you can’t. He’ll come looking for me. He’ll punish me. You don’t know what you’ve done.”

“Whoa, hey,” Natasha jumps up as Juno tries to take a step, his legs giving out on him. “Careful milaya,” She murmurs, trying to get him settled back into the bed. “No one is going to hurt you here. Ok? You’re safe here.”

“No, you don’t understand.” He tries telling her.

“Juno, listen,” Natasha says, putting a little more authority in her voice. “You need to rest. You’ve been unconscious for over a week. You can’t just go running away.”

He stops struggling at her words and lets her manhandle him back onto the bed and under the blanket. “Over a week?” He asks eventually, once his breathing had calmed slightly.

“Yes, eight days to be precise.”

“And h-he hasn’t come looking for me? Masutāarufa?” Juno asks, looking and sounding like a small child.

“No milaya, you’re safe here.” She tells him again. “How old are you Juno?” She asks, suddenly realising that they know very little about this boy they’d been watching for a week.

“Fifteen.”

Natasha can feel anger starting to bubble slightly. This young man, this boy has clearly been through hell in his fifteen years and he’s a terrified mess.

“Ok,” Natasha nods her head. “Why don’t you sleep some more and then tomorrow morning, once you’re rested, we’ll have Bruce check you over and then we can discuss what we’re going to do. Sound like a plan?”

Juno gnaws on his bottom lip as he thinks over what Natasha has said to him. It does sound like a plan, but what if someone here is like Masutāarufa? Natasha doesn’t seem like him. She reminds Juno of his older sister Enola, kind, caring, warm and protective as hell.

“Will you stay with me?” He whispers, instantly regretting it because he sounds like a toddler.

Something flashes across Natasha’s face and he isn’t quiet sure what, but she smiles again before saying, “Of course I will. But only if you promise not to try and run.”

Juno can feel his cheeks tinging pink and he looks down at his hands. “I promise.” He mumbles.

“Ok. I just want to go and update Clint, he’s the man that was in here earlier, and ask him to update the others. Are you hungry?”

“No Ma’am, I’m fine thank you.”

Natasha smiles again and pats his knee before standing up. “There’s a bathroom through there and there’s a change of clothes if you want to rid yourself of that hospital gown.”

Juno looks down at himself then and his face must turn crimson, but he realises that he tried to make a break for it while wearing nothing but a flimsy, open backed gown and Natasha had literally, physically moved him back into bed.

Natasha leaves the room without saying else and Juno bolts for the bathroom, grateful for a smaller room to try and pull his thoughts together. Where the hell is he anyway? He shakes that thought off, figuring he’ll find out eventually, and shucks the gown, dropping it into what he thinks is a laundry basket. He then does the necessaries, relieving himself and having a quick wash, because eight days with no showering is gross.

He easily locates the spare clothes, a pair of boxer briefs, baggy sweatpants that are far too big for him and a long sleeve tee shirt that must belong to a giant. Once he’s dressed and he’s tamed his hair somewhat, he pads back into the bedroom and settles in the huge bed against the many pillows.

The room he’s been sleeping in is huge, far larger than the room he and his siblings use to sleep in. The space they used for sleeping was enough for four single mattresses in a row, with all ten of them huddled together for warmth and comfort sharing what little blankets they were allowed.

Juno smiles to himself a little, remembering how they’d worked a system to have the smallest four, aged seven to thirteen sleep literally sprawled across and on to of the other six, with the two eldest on the ends and the others sandwiched in the middle. It was squeeze, no doubt about that, but it worked and it helped with keeping everyone safe, warm and happy. They didn’t refer to themselves as The Pack for no reasons, sleeping and living like a pack of wolf cubs.

“Juno?” He hears a small knock on the door, breaking him out of his memories. “You decent?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Juno calls back, his voice cracking slightly.

Natasha appears in the doorway with a bottle of water, smiling again. “Thought you might be thirsty.” She says, walking over to the bed and handing him the water.

“Thank you.” Juno murmurs, swigging half the contents in one go.

Natasha chuckles at him and settles next to him on the bed, her back to the headboard. “I spoke to the others. They know you’re awake. J.A.R.V.I.S. has checked your vitals and everything looks good so Bruce is happy to wait until tomorrow to check you over.” Natasha explains.

“Um, whose J.A.R.V.I.S.?” He asks, capping the bottle and placing it on the bedside table.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., care to introduce yourself?” Natasha asks.

“Hello Master Juno,” A calm, British voice rings out, startling Juno half to death. “My name is J.A.R.V.I.S..”

“Um, where are you Mr Jarvis?” Juno asks, looking around the room.

“Oh, J.A.R.V.I.S. isn’t a person.” Natasha explains. “He’s AI, built by Tony. He’s our security, he runs most of SI part from Pep, he runs pretty much all of the computers here and at S.H.I.E.L.D., not that S.H.I.E.L.D. know that.”

Juno stares at her blankly, not having understood a word of what she just said.

She shrugs a little with a tiny smile before saying, “He’s basically a talking computer with eyes and ears everywhere.”

“That’s a little scary.” Juno comments quietly.

“Don’t worry, he’s loyal to all of us. He’s here to serve, right J?”

“Absolutely, Agent Romanoff.”

“Now, sleep.” Natasha says, levelling Juno with a look that doesn’t give him any room to say otherwise.

She pulls the blankets back so he can settle in and then tucks them back around him as he nuzzles his face against the pillow next to her thigh.

“Do you still want me to stay or would you rather I leave?” She asks, wanting to give the boy an out if he needs one.

“Um, is it ok if you stay?” He murmurs quietly. “I’m used to having my siblings sleeping with me. It’s a little strange to sleep alone, especially when it’s so quiet.”

Natasha turns a little so she can look down at him, noting how he’s still fiddling with the sleeves that have fallen over his hands. “How many siblings do you have?” She asks, keeping her voice low.

“Nine.” Juno says on a yawn. “I’m kinda of in the middle, age wise.”

“What’re your ages?”

“Um, oldest is Utah, he’s nineteen.” Juno yawns again and nuzzles his face into the pillow a little more, his nose brushing against Natasha’s thighs slightly. “Then we go down a year each ’til we reach Kittyhawk, she’s twelve. ‘Nd then you got Sword and Lulu. He’s eight and she’s seven.”

“Is Edyth one of your sisters?” She asks and Juno just nods with a yawn. That explains why he called her Edyth earlier.

Natasha frowns at the other names, not usual names for children, but she gets the feeling that those aren’t actually their birth names. “Sounds like you had a lot of love between you all.” She says quietly.

Juno hums and then yawns again, curling up into a ball on his side, his legs tucked against Natasha’s, his toes pressing against her calfs and his face pressing against her thigh.

“You comfy down there malen'kiy detenysh?” She asks, using a nickname that she thinks is very fitting, especially considering his reply is a small whine and nuzzle.

Natasha chuckles softly and rests her hand on his hair, running her fingers through it gently. The motion elicits another whine, this one like a happy, content cub, as the boy settles into sleep, his breaths coming evenly.

Natasha doesn’t know how long she sits there, stroking the boys hair with a smile on her face. But she also doesn’t really care how long she’s there for. This boy clearly craves love and affection and he’s missing it from his siblings and she has plenty to dish out. What a perfect combination?

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what y’all think! 
> 
> Masutāarufa = Master Alpha 
> 
> malen'kiy detenysh = Little Cub


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the love! Hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Couple of things I should have mentioned last time. Chapter One is set approx beginning of July, 2012 so pretty soon after the Battle of New York. But lets just assume that Tony is a bit of a miracle worker (with a ton of money) and the tower is already repaired for everyone to live it. I mentioned last chapter that Clint is younger. We’re looking at him being 23 here. You’ll know why later. 
> 
> This may be a little hit and miss because I’m writing this and also a follow up for this that’s like, ten years later kinda thing. Not beta’ed so sorry about that. More notes and Translations at the bottom!
> 
> Thanks again!

“So his name is Juno?” Steve asks from across the conference table.

“That’s what he said.” Natasha says with a small shrug, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t think that’s his birth name though.”

Tony frowns as he peeks up from his phone for a second. “Why not?”

“Because of the names of his siblings. He has nine siblings but I’m willing to bet my Bites, Batons and Glock 26 that all of them were abducted like Juno was and they’re not actually blood related.” Natasha explains.

“That’s a huge bet, Romanoff.” Steve murmurs.

She quirks her eyebrow at him but he just smiles half heartedly. “What’re their names?” He asks.

“I don’t know all of them but he said Utah, Kittyhawk, Sword, Lulu and Edyth.”

Steve frowns. “Juno, Utah and Sword.”

“The Normandy beach landings?” Tony asks, frowning at his phone.

No one says anything as he taps his phone, the image projecting on the large screen on the wall. “You said he has nine siblings?” Tony asks. “I’m betting two of them are called Gold and Omaha as well.”

“What about the others?” Bruce asks, leaning forward on the table. “Kittyhawk, Lulu and Edyth?”

“Names of World War Two planes.” Steve murmurs. “I’ve seen them at the Smithsonian, or replicas of them at least.”

“Spend a lot of your free time there, old man?” Clint jokes, smiling at Steve.

“Ok,” Tony says slowly. “So its safe to say that this Masutāarufa fella as a thing about the second world war.”

“And abducting kids.” Bruce grinds out through gritted teeth.

“Alright Mean Green, calm down.” Tony tells him, tapping something out onto his phone and then throwing the information up onto the big screen. “So we have ten children, six names, two possible other names, one abusive abductor with a Japanese name, and not a hell lot else.” Tony concludes.

“We have Juno.” Natasha counters, raising an eyebrow and drumming her fingers against the table.

“Right.” Tony nods. “We have a fifteen year old ninja-assassin who has crush on Nat and Clint, can speak Japanese, Russian and English, can kill in the blink of an eye with no apparent remorse and looks like he weighs less than pre-serum Cap before a good fucking meal.”

“You have a problem with him, Stark?” Clint asks with narrowed eyes.

“Not at all, Legolas.” Tony says cooly, relaxing back in his seat and crossing his legs with a feminine grace that only Tony can seem to get away with while still looking handsome as ever. “I just thing it’s a little weird that all of a sudden this ‘kid’” He uses air quotes. “drops into lives with the ability to fight, kill and speak like you and Miss KGB over there.”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust him?” Clint asks, twirling a knife expertly between his fingers.

“No.” Tony says slowly, already bored of this conversation and annoyed that he’s seemingly the only one at this table that is thinking strategically. “I’m saying I don’t trust HYDRA to not be using kids as experiments now. I mean, come on guys.”

Tony fiddles with his StarkPad, bringing up surveillance footage from several street cameras to show the battle Juno ‘fell’ into. He flicks the images up onto the big screen, seven different grainy angles of the kid fighting like something from Mortal Kombat.

“Look at him.” Tony says, throwing his hands towards the screen. “He’s like a mutant or- huh. Maybe he’s a mutant.” Tony murmurs, watching the footage.

“He’s not a mutant.” Bruce says confidently. “J.A.R.V.I.S. would have picked that up when we scanned him in the Quinjet on the battlefield.”

“So what is he?” Steve asks.

“A boy.” Natasha snaps, finally having enough of them talking about him like a thing, an object, an experiment. “He’s just a boy. A scared, tormented, abused, deprived little boy.” She grits out.

No one else around the table says anything, so Natasha taps into her own phone to retrieve archived footage from the night before, specifically footage from the room Juno is staying in. She flicks it up onto the big screen, turns on the audio and waits for everyones attention to focus on it before starting it.

It’s a short clip, showing only the less than five minute conversation she and Juno had the night before. It shows the pure vulnerability of the boy, what he craves most in having contact with others and the look of love on his face as he talks about his siblings.

“He’s just a boy.” Natasha repeats once the clip has ended. “A child.”

“How many people had you killed when you were his age?” Tony shoots back nonchalantly.

“That’s fucked Stark.” Clint snaps angrily, stabbing his knife into the conference table. “You know what Nat went through.”

“I do.” Tony agrees. “How do we know he didn’t go through the same? How do we know he’s not trained like that?”

After a few quiet minutes of everyone looking around at each other, Natasha sighs before saying, “We don’t.”

“So what do we do?” Steve asks, clearly not happy that no has come up with any viable options.

“We monitor him.” Bruce opines. “He’s obviously been trained, he’s skilled, he’s talented. But he’s young and hopefully whatever he’s been taught physiologically, we can reverse some of it so he’s not so much of a threat.”

“You think we can save him, so to speak?” Steve asks, his brow knitted together.

“In a loose sense of the term.”

“How do we monitor him? I mean, I like the kid but babysitter isn’t exactly part of the job description and I can’t imagine S.H.I.E.L.D. having a ‘take your adopted kid ninja to work’ day.” Clint says, spinning the knife again.

“Excuse me,” J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks out before anyone can explain how they plan to monitor their new arrival. “Master Juno is awake.”

“Is he ok?” Natasha asks immediately.

“I believe Young Sir was awoken by a nightmare, but he is currently showering.”

“Thanks, J.” Tony chirps. “I’m gonna head to the workshop and fix something up for our new guest. Nat, you’re off today, right?”

“Right.” Natasha agrees. “I was thinking of taking him shopping. He’s only got what he’s wearing. Figured it’d give us a chance to get to know each other a little better as well.”

“Wonderful.” Tony smirks. “Clint?”

“Ah, um, I’m supposed to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. teaching Level Ones about stealth.” He says with a shifty look.

“And by stealth, you mean not being there at all?” Tony asks.

Clint throws his head back dramatically and whines. “They’re all terrible at it!” He complains. “I can literally hear them breathing from fifty yards away when they’re supposed to in a fox hole wearing a full ghillie suit.”  
Natasha snorts out a laugh at Clint’s despair. “It’s not funny Nat!” He whines. “I hate training newbies.” He pouts.

“You were a newbie once, not so long ago.” Natasha reminds him.

“I was never that bad! I caught you.” He grins.

Nat rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” She mocks. “Get going, before Phil kicks both our asses.”

She leans over and pecks a small kiss to his lips, similar to that of a mother kissing her child goodbye. Clint leaps over the conference table, because walking around it like a normal person is obviously too much effort for him, and he’s out the door in a shot.

“Ok.” Steve says, standing up. “Bruce, you wanted me to help with something?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says, taking his glasses off and standing as well. “It’s in my lab.”

With that, the two men leave, in deep conversation about a new something Natasha has no interest in. She turns to face Tony, noting that he’s tapping away on his phone as usual.

“Do you really think he’s a threat?” She asks quietly.

She watches as his fingers freeze over his screen for a few seconds while he actually considers her question, before resuming the ridiculously fast pace at which he types. “I think there’s no harm in assuming he could be a threat and taking it from there.” Tony replies.

“But he’s just a kid, Tony.” Natasha says for the umpteenth time.

Tony forces out a short huff and sets his phone down, leaning on his elbows on the table and looking at her with nothing but patience and understanding. “Natasha, listen.” He starts. “I know you’ve developed a connection with him, but we’ve got to look at it logically. He’s literally the weight of a seventh grader, and he was able to shove a piece of rebar into and through a HYDRA agent, while wearing a shock collar that Bruce said delivers electrical currents strong enough to knock out our very own Captain America.”

He pauses while this sinks in for Natasha. It’s not new information, but it’s the first time she’s heard it in such a calm environment.

“We’ll monitor him. Talk to him. Find out about his past, his training, what he’s capable of and go from there.” Tony continues. “But I’m telling you know Nat, if he flips a switch in that head of his and goes all Mortal Kombat on our asses”

“We’ll deal with it.” Natasha finishes for him. “I know it’s the right think to do. I just think, maybe he’s been given a second chance where I wasn’t.”

Tony shrugs a little and smiles. “Maybe he is your second chance.”

**アベンジャーズ** ****

When Juno wakes up, Natasha is gone. In a way, he’s grateful because he wakes covered in a layer of cold sweat, panting for breath. The nightmare eludes him, something he hates because he usually prefers to remember it so he can think through it while he works out.

“Master Juno,” A voice overhead speaks out, startling to still panting boy. “Apologies, Young Sir, Agent Romanoff asked me to inform you she has left toiletries and a change of clothes in the bathroom for you.”

“Um, th-thank you.” Juno murmurs, his eyes flicking around the room, trying to get his bearings.

The overhead voice, as if sensing his disorientation, speaks again. “You are currently in Avengers Tower, Young Sir, it is Thursday, July 12th, 2012, the time is approximately 8:13am and all is well in the Tower.” The voice, Juno now remembers its name is J.A.R.V.I.S., says calmly. “There are no dangers, you are safe, Young Sir.”

Damn, he’s slept over two hours longer than he usually does. “Th-thank you, Mr Jarvis.” Juno whispers.

The AI doesn’t say anymore, allowing the boy to swing his legs out of the bed and stumble his way towards the ensuite bathroom, yawning as he goes and scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair.

Juno spots the clothes, neatly folded, on top of the closed toilet seat next to a little note in type-writer neat handwriting, explaining that the charcoal grey cargo shorts and sleeveless teeshirt are from Clint’s wardrobe, the boxer briefs are brand new and his to keep. The note also explains the same for the unopened bottles of shampoo, shower gel, a bar of soap, toothpaste, the new toothbrush and other various items Juno’s never seen before.

Juno moves to shampoo and shower gel to a shelf above the toilet, never having used such items before and not planning on using them now, and sets the others on the sink, with the clothes on the hamper so he can access the toilet.

He finds himself hoping that they don’t think him ungrateful for not using the chemically filled products and sticking to what he knows, using a bar of soap to wash his body and hair as he’s done for as long as he can remember. Maybe that’s just another thing Masutāarufa did to make them different from the rest of the world.

Juno sighs and pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind. Today is a new day and hopefully he can get to know his new friends a little better.

**アベンジャーズ**

“Alright, what do you like wearing?” Natasha asks as they both walk into one of the large clothing stores in the mall.

“Uh,” Juno says, staring around at all the different kinds of clothes, all in shades of reds, pinks, purples and in styles of flowing fabrics and patterns. “I, um, I have no idea.” He admits with a blush.

Natasha offers him a small smile and takes his hand, leading him up a flight of bizarre moving stairs to a quieter floor with darker items of clothes. “You’re wearing shorts, but is that because that’s all you were given or because that’s what you prefer?” Natasha asks, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and guiding him through the many aisles of clothes.

“I’ve only ever really worn shorts.” Juno admits. “I don’t know if I like long trousers.”

“That’s ok.” Natasha assures him, smiling slightly at his choice of words. “We can get some to try and if you don’t like them, we don’t have to buy them. What about tops?”

Juno thinks about it. He’s usually only ever had short sleeve tops of sleeveless tops. But that’s because Masutāarufa insisted it was easier for them to be prepared to fight when they needed to, and, if he really thinks about it, it’s the same for his shorts. You can’t jump someone and kick them in the head if you’re wearing jeans. They’re too restrictive.

“Hey, what’re you thinking, malen'kiy detenysh?” Natasha asks, turning to face him.

Juno sighs and stops walking, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I think I wear what I wear because of Masutāarufa.” Juno says quietly. “He said he always had to be ready to fight, always.”

He watches as Natasha’s jaw clenches for a few seconds before she smiles a little, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that now.” She tells him, reaching out and taking his hand. “We can get you some clothes for working out and sparring, but you don’t have to be on alert all the time, so maybe, if you want, you can try some new stuff.”

Juno thinks about it for all of three and a half seconds before nodding his head, following Natasha towards the ‘teenage’ section and letting her ramble about how nice it is to finally have someone willing to walk around stores with her without chewing her ear off every few seconds wanting to leave.

**アベンジャーズ** ****

They shop for around three hours, in a total of five different stores. It would have been six, but Juno flatly refused to model different styles of underwear, instead deciding to buy a couple of multipacks of boxer briefs.

Juno was ready to head back to the Tower after picking out one pair of shorts, one pair of jeans and three new teeshirts, stating that the items are more than enough for him to wear.

Natasha on the other hand, had different plans. Her and Tony had spoken in depth before the outing, deciding that if their new charge was to be under their care, he was to be taken care of to the best of their ability. For Tony Stark, that meant spending his money and indulging the boy in whatever he wanted and/or needed. Considering the aforementioned boy fell into their lives wearing everything he owned, he needed quite a lot.

Now, Natasha and Juno are sitting outside a small coffee shop in the malls food court, Tasha relaxing as much as she can in public and Juno visibly tense, his shoulders slightly higher than normal, his fists clenched on his knees and his eyes darting around the crowds.

Bags of clothes, shoes and personal hygiene items are scattered around their feet, most of them for Juno, a couple for Nat and some with things that she’s picked up for other members of the team. It also includes a bag from a store called LUSH, a store that completely blew Juno’s mind and made Natasha smile sadly as he looked around at everything.

The barista brings their drinks over, Juno’s jaw and shoulders tensing further as she stands next to him to place the take out cups on the table. Nat murmurs a ‘thank you’, before reaching across the small gap and resting her hand on top of Juno’s.

Predictably, Juno jerks away before his eyes snap back to Natasha. “Hey.” She whispers. “Vdokhni. Breathe.”

Juno complies, breathing deep for three repetitions before he nods his head. “Spasibo. Can we go outside?” He asks.

“Of course.” Natasha smiles.

“I’ll get the bags.” Juno says, already weaving his dextrous fingers through the loops of the many handles, picking them up as he stands.

Natasha doesn’t argue. She knows he prefers to have something to occupy his hands. So instead she takes the drinks carrier, skinny salted caramel latte for herself and simple, unsweetened tea for Juno.

They weave their way through the crowds in the mall, Natasha noticing how Juno keeps just enough behind her and to her right that she can see him in her peripheral, and he can watch her back (literally) while also scanning the crowds for potential dangers. It makes her feel safe, a little less on edge than she would be if she were alone. It’s the sort of thing Clint does when they go out together, the sort of thing that can’t be taught. It’s natural, built in, instinctual.

As they wait for the elevator, Natasha watching the door and Juno with his back to her watching people bustle past them, an older woman stands to wait with them, smiling up at Juno with a skin crinkling smile. Juno immediately tenses, not at all fooled by the ‘old lady get up’, steps back towards Tasha so his back is against hers.

Nat turns to see what’s alerted him, her hand moving to rest on his forearm. “Ok, malen'kiy detenysh?” She asks quietly.

“Oh!” The older lady says, stepping forward and resting her hand against Natasha’s on Juno’s forearm. “Is this one yours?” She asks, gesturing to Juno.

Juno, unaware of what the term ‘yours’ actually means, just frowns at the older woman, hoping Natasha will take the lead in the conversation.

Juno can feel Natasha’s whole body tense, but ever the epic undercover spy, she plasters on a stunning smile for the lady and in a thick, heavy Russian accent replies, “Yes. He is my, uhh, mladshiy bratishka?” She says, looking to Juno, asking for ‘help’.

The elevator doors ping and slide open, all three of them shuffling in before Natasha presses the button for the parking lot. He can feel the silent conversation in Natasha’s eyes, her trying to convey to him that yes, this is a ruse and despite barely knowing the redhead, he trusts her to lead him through it.

Juno clears his throat and offers the lady a lopsided smile. “I am her younger brother.” He says, Russian accent in full force but not as thick as Natasha’s to give the impression that he’d learnt English at a younger age.

“Ohh, well that’s just lovely dear.” The lady practically coos. “And look at you, carrying all of the shopping for her like a true gentleman.”

“Yes.” Natasha agrees with a smile. “True gentleman.”

“I can see the resemblances now you mention it.” The lady says with another smile.

Natasha chuckles lightly, resting her hand lightly on Juno’s shoulder. “Razve? Ya ne mogu.”

Juno turns to Natasha, smile still plastered on his face as he tries not to laugh before saying, “Zatknis', sestra, ili ya nadral tebe zadnitsu za to, chto zastavil menya sdelat' eto.”

Something flashes across her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as the elevator doors slide open to reveal the parking lot. Tasha and Juno step out, along with the lady.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you dears.” The lady says with a beaming smile, holding her hand out. “I’m Dot.”

Natasha takes it, shaking lightly. “Talia.” She says without missing a beat.

Juno drops a few bags and exchanges his hand, shaking Dot’s gently. “Vladimir.” He murmurs with a smirk.

“L-lovely.” Dot stammers. “Well, goodbye dears.”

Natasha stifles a laugh next to him as Dot looks a little shocked before departing for her car with a quick farewell. Before he knows it, Natasha punches his shoulder and snorts out a laugh.

“Vladimir?” She snorts. “Seriously? Bozhe moy, of all the Russian names, you picked fucking Vladimir?”

Juno smirks again and picks up the bags, moving towards the black Jeep Natasha had driven here. “I thought she was gonna jump us in the elevator.” He admits, placing the bags in the trunk and pressing the button to close it.

“I know you did, I could practically hear you thinking.” Nat tells him as they both climb into the car. “Holy balls, its hot in here.” She mumbles, fiddling with the AC.

They pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway, some random radio station on playing music that irritates Juno’s oversensitive ears but Natasha seems to enjoy. They’re around half way back to the Tower when they hit traffic, slowing them to an almost complete stop. Natasha sighs and adjusts herself in her seat, settling in to ride out the traffic and reaching for her coffee.

“Tasha,” Juno murmurs, eyes looking out the window as his fingers twist around a loose thread in the side pockets of his shorts.

“Yes malen'kiy detenysh?” She asks quietly.

“Does it ever go away?” He asks, turning towards her slightly.

She looks across at him, focuses on the road for a few seconds to roll the Jeep forward a few feet and then looks back at Juno. She knows what he’s asking and she wishes she could give him the answer he wants.

“It gets easier.” She decides to say instead. “Overtime, as you create a network of people that you can rely on to have your back and trust to be in your corner when you need them without asking, they make it easier.”

She can see Juno nod. “Like a family?” He asks.

“Yes. Like a chosen family.” Natasha agrees, thinking about the rest of team back at the Tower and Thor, wherever he is, and how they’ve all become her chosen family. “You miss your siblings?”

“Yes.” Juno murmurs, looking out the window again. “We were forced to become a family but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know I’ll never see Kittyhawk and Gold again during this lifetime, but I hope to see the others, Hopefully all in good health.”

Natasha’s eyes snap to Juno at his words. “Kittyhawk and Gold,” She says cautiously. “Are they”

“Yes.” Juno interrupts. “Masutāarufa sent them away, two years ago. Haven’t seen them since but we heard their screams. Heard them, until, until we didn’t.”

“Malen'kiy detenysh, I’m sorry.” Natasha whispers, reaching across blindly to take his hand.

Juno draws in a sharp breath and shakes his head, clearing his mind of the memories of his past. “It’s ok, we all have a past right?” He says, looking to Natasha with a weak smile. “Come on, Sestra,” He says, squeezing her hand. “Tell me what this noise on the radio is all about and why you like it so much.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Hey June-Bug.” Tony calls over as the door slides shut before the teenager. “Gimme a second.”

He finishes welding the faceplate in front of him and then switches off the torch, takes of the welding mask and turns to face the nervous looking boy.

“What can I do for you?” He asks, wiping his hands on a rag as he weaves his way through suit parts towards Juno.

“Um, Talia said you wanted to talk to me.” Juno says quietly, his eyes on the half built suit behind Tony. “Are you building a new suit?”

“I am. There’s a few things I wanted to modifier after the last mission but it turned out to be easier to just start again.” Tony shrugs.

“You build all of your suits?” Juno asks.

“Yep.”

“You must be pretty smart to build those.” Juno muses, almost to himself.

“Yeah, guess I am.” Tony says, his nose scrunching up a little as he smiles.

He watches Juno as he fidgets on his feet, eyes scanning around the workshop, the cluttered benches, the holograms still displaying different upgrades for the suits. He looks interested, not in a way of someone who is trying to collect information for an enemy source, but in the way of someone who wants to learn more, wants to ask questions but is either two nervous or thinks he can’t.

“Um,” Juno says, his eyes flicking back to the floor when he realises Tony is watching him. “Talia, Tasha, she said you wanted to talk to me.” He says quietly, his fingers flexing nervously like an uncontrollable tick.

“Yes.” Tony says a little too loudly, making Juno jump and rock back a little on his back foot.

The engineer moves to one of his work benches, rummaging around on it until he finds what he’s looking for. Juno frowns when the older man presents him with a cell phone (he thinks) and a watch?

“This,” Tony says, handing the watch to him. “Is a device I’d like you to wear for as long as you’re here.”

Juno can feel his nervous starting to build a little. He’s had experience with such ‘devices’ before and it did not end well.

“It’s not like the collar you were wearing when you came to us.” Tony assures him. “It’s to monitor things like your heart rate, your oxygen levels, how your body is functioning on a day to day basis. Simple things. Bruce thinks it might help us to understand a little more about you, but also, I’ll be honest with you Juno, we don’t really know you. This is so we can monitor you and make sure you don’t try to kill us in our sleep.” Tony offers him a tight smile, expecting the boy to protest or balk or something.

But instead he just holds out his right arm to Tony.

“You’re not going to protest?” Tony asks in slight disbelief.

“No, Sir.” Juno says, a small smile on his lips. “I understand why it may be difficult for you and your team to trust me right away and I’m extremely grateful for your kindness in letting me stay here. I’ll wear this monitor for as long as you need me to.” He says smiling again. “And I promise not to try and kill you in your sleep.” He says with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Tony laughs as he fastens the monitor around Juno’s wrist thinking that maybe this kid isn’t too bad after all. “It’s waterproof so it doesn’t need to come off when you shower. If you do take it off, J.A.R.V.I.S. will alert me immediately and one of the suits will be deployed to your locations to detain you. So, try not to take it off, okay June-Bug?”

“Yes, Sir.” Juno nods.

“Alright. The cell phone is yours to use as you like.” Tony explains. “It’s connected to the internet so you can search websites, games, social media, whatever you like. It can also be programmed into whatever language you prefer and can translate anything for you as well.”

Juno stares at black plastic rectangle in his hand for a few seconds and then looks back up at Tony. The older man steps forward, presses a button on the side and the cell phone vibrates to life in Juno’s hand startling him as the screen comes to life.

“Huh.” He murmurs, peering down at it. “It has the date and time.”

Tony stares at him. “Juno, have you ever seen a cell phone before?” He asks curiously.

“A phone, yes. On the wall with a cord.” Juno nods. “Masutāarufa had one but we were never permitted to use it.”

“But not a cell phone?”

“No.” He frowns, peering back down at the phone in his hand and prodding the screen to make it come to life again, grinning as the number of the date and time flash up.

“Ok, uhh,” Tony says slowly, not really sure what to do with someone so young and so unaware of technology. “Come. Come and sit down with me.”

He leads Juno over the battered couch and the boy immediately settles back, bringing his bare feet up to slot underneath him like a pretzel. Tony sits next to him and pulls out his own phone, so he can demonstrate to Juno how to use his own without overcrowding the boy. Then he thinks for a few minutes on how best to explain what the hell a cell phone is.

He’s never had to explain this sort of thing to someone so young before, everyone Juno’s age just knows this stuff already. Its like it’s engrained in their brain when they’re born. But this boy, its like he’s been plucked from a different decade altogether and dropped into Tony’s workshop, and now Tony has to explain how they got from corded dialup phones, to cellphones with cameras, internet and everything else in between on them.

Then he remembers explaining the internet to Steve. Huh, maybe that great hunk of America’s finest really does come in handy for more than just heavy lifting and a great ass.

Tony turns back to Juno and opens up the internet tab on his cell phone. “Ok, so this is the internet.” He starts to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Lemme know what you think. Translations below
> 
> Japanese   
> Masutāarufa = Master Alpha 
> 
> Russian   
> malen'kiy detenysh = Little Cub
> 
> Vdokhni = Take a breath.
> 
> Spasibo = Thank you 
> 
> Razve? Ya ne mogu = Really? I can not
> 
> Zatknis', sestra, ili ya nadral tebe zadnitsu za to, chto zastavil menya sdelat' eto. = Shut up sister, or I’ll kick your ass for making me do this. 
> 
> Bozhe moy = oh my god


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this is……longer than I planned. Could it be split into two chapters? Yes. Should it be? Meh. 
> 
> In this instalment of NKitT, you’ll find positive bonding between Tony and Juno with maybe a little bit of anxiety, Juno explaining to Tony how he came to be with Masutāarufa. Also see Natasha and Juno’s (platonic) relationship develop. She just gets him. I don’t know how else to explain it, you’ll see. And Steve and lil June-Bug spend some together. 
> 
> This chapter is potentially triggering and I’m a stickler for literally saying exactly what the trigger may be. So, I’ll put the potential triggers at the bottom/end notes so as not to spoil it for anyone. 
> 
> As always, Masutāarufa = Master Alpha and Malen'kiy detenysh = Little Cub. 
> 
> Not beta’ed as usual so apologies for mistakes! Enjoy!

**アベンジャーズ**

After bonding with him during the afternoon and showing him how to use his cellphone, Tony felt a connection with Juno. He could see how Natasha and Clint had come to like him so quickly, he was a likeable kid, all be it a little withdrawn and sheltered but that was to be expected after the life he’s had so far.

Tony found that spending time with him was like spending time with a nervous puppy, wanting to learn, eager to please, preening slightly when praised. He found comfort in slight physical contact, such as Tony’s knee touching his as he explained how to take photos with his cellphone.

When Juno was able to unlock his cellphone, using the simple passcode they had set together in case he forgot it, and he was able to access the Stark Industries website and place a call to the front desk, he asked for a Pepper Potts. When the call was put through and connecting, Tony praised him throughly with a clap on the shoulder, squeezing it firmly and rubbing his back, before taking the phone to ease an irritated Pepper, explaining to her what they were doing before abruptly hanging up.

“See? I knew you could do it June-Bug!” He’d told the boy with a grin that he didn’t show everyone. “Now, most important thing for a kid your age is being able to order take out.”

Juno had looked at him with what Tony had affectionately dubbed “the puppy look”, head tilted the side in confusion with his brow knitted together. Tony handed the cellphone back and walked him through ordering take out, while trying not to curse at finding out that the boy had never eaten pizza before.

He’d sent a quick message to the rest of the team, minus Thor who was still off-world, asking what toppings they’d all like. It was pointless to ask if they wanted pizza, they always did, but sometimes topping preferences changed.

So now, Tony and Juno are waiting for either J.A.R.V.I.S. or one of the team to let them know when the food arrives so they can leave the workshop. Tony feels that for now, he’s shown enough on the cellphone, enough for Juno to try and focus on for a few days.

“So tell me,” Tony says, looking over from where he’s poured two glasses of water. “How did you end up falling from the sky into an Avengers vs HYDRA battlefield?” He asks, nonchalantly.

Juno stares at him with wide eyes, almost as if he doesn’t quite know what Tony is saying. Tony shrugs as he walks back over, handing one of the glass off to Juno before taking a sip from his own.

“That’s what you fell into the other day, when we met. Or, when you shish-kebobed that guy, bled all over the Cap, made friends with Birdbrain via Japanese and then had a week long nap in one of my beds.” Tony rambles, ended it with a smile, not at all like the smile he had given Juno earlier.

“Um, who is Birdbrain?” Juno asks with a frown.

“Really kid?” Tony asks, a little shocked. “That’s what you took outa my little speech?”

“I did not know somebody was called Birdbrain.” Juno says truthfully, still looking a little confused.

Tony rolls his eyes a little. “That’s just a nickname I call Clint, I’ll explain it another time. Listen, what the hell were you doing there?” He asks, maybe a little too harshly. “You work for HYDRA?”

“No Sir,” Juno says honestly. “I have never heard of this HYDRA.”

“Who do you work for?” Tony asks, feeling like he’s being a little ridiculous, but he needs to know.

“Now that I have left Masutāarufa, I work for no one.” Juno says quietly. “I would very much like to work with you and your team, but I do not wish to be owned by anyone again. I would rather die than let someone have that hold over me again.”

Tony stares at him. He stares into deep brown eyes, similar to his own, and he realises that Juno’s being honest. Which is a little scary. Tony nods slowly, sipping his water.

“Ok.” He murmurs.

He doesn’t elaborate on what his ‘ok’ means, he doesn’t really know himself if he’s being honest. But he’ll figure it out, he usually does.

“Sir, I believe the food has arrived and is being taken to the communal floor.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informs them both. “Dr Banner has advised that if you’re not up there in ten minutes, he’ll be forced to cut power to your workshop again.”

Tony grimaces and stands up quickly. “Tell him we’re on the way, J. Thanks.” He says sulkily.

“That has happened before?” Juno asks, watching Tony quickly swipe the holograms away from the benches.

“More than I’d like to admit.” Tony murmurs. “You got you cellphone?”

“Yes, Sir.” Juno says, holding it up.

“You can call Tony.” He says, still focusing on tidying up his designs. “Ok, lets go before Bruce releases the Mean Green Rage Machine.”

“I’m sorry, releases the what?” Juno asks as Tony leads them to the elevator.

“You’ll find out eventually.”

**アベンジャーズ** ****

“That pizza was amazing.” Clint groans, laying on his back on in front of the couch in the communal living area. “Whose idea was it to get pizza?”

“June-Bugs.” Tony says from his seat tucked under Steve’s arm, not looking up from his cellphone, the screen making his face glow a little.

“Good choice dude, glad to have you on the team with such good taste.” Clint says, offering him a thumbs up and a lazy grin.

“Ah, no.” Juno says, squirming uncomfortable in his seat at getting recognition for something he didn’t actually do. “It was Mr Starks idea. He did most of the work.” Juno murmurs, looking down at the paper plate in his lap.

“Juno,” Tony calls over, waiting for the boy to look at him before he smiles. “If was your first time ordering and only like, your third time using a cellphone. Give yourself a break. You did good.”

Juno can feel his cheeks turning pink and he’s grateful for the low lighting in the room. “Thank you, Sir.” He mumbles. “I should clean up.”

He stands, about ready to start clearing away the cardboard pizza boxes, discarded paper plates and napkins, empty glasses and a bowl that Clint had filled with BBQ sauce, because apparently you couldn’t have pizza without BBQ sauce.

“Hey, sit down kid.” Steve tells him.

“I-I will Captain,” Juno assures him, reaching for the paper plate nearest him. “I’ll just clean up first. It’s the, I need to do it.”

“Juno, look at me.” This time it’s Natasha who talks.

She’d been sitting next to Juno while they eat, observing his movements, his small twitches every time someone laughs a little too loud or someone (Clint) shouts at the others. She’d been cataloging his nervous ticks, the way he’d only eaten two slices of pizza before gripping the edges of the paper plate as if it were a life preserver and he were drowning in a sea of over-stimulation.

She locks eyes with him, noting how his pupils are slightly blown and there’s a tiny sheen of sweat on his forehead. She stands gracefully, reaching a hand out and wrapping her fingers delicately around his wrist. Without saying a word, just keeping eye contact for another second or two, she leads him towards one of the guest bedrooms on this floor, shutting the door behind them.

“Tell me what you need.” She says, keeping her voice low and calm.

“Instruktsii.” Juno whispers, looking past her to stare out the open window. “Zakazy.”

Natasha nods. “Instructions and orders?” She asks, knowing what she’s heard but still wanting confirmation.

Juno nods his head once.

“Malen'kiy detenysh, we can give you structure. We can give you routine. We can help you.” She explains, stepping in front of him and taking both of his hands. “But I will never subject you to the tortures and ordeals that that bastard put you through. We will help you.”She squeezes his hands and smiles at him. “Ty doveryayesh' mne Malen'kiy Detenysh?” _(Do you trust me, Little Cub?)_

After a few long seconds, only filled with Juno’s shaking breathing, he nods his head slowly. “Da, I trust you.” He whispers, leaning his head agains her shoulder. ( _Yes_ , I trust you.)

“Good.” She moves her hand to squeeze the back of his neck before stepping away. “Now come on, I want you to clean the kitchen and put away the dishes, I’ll show you where they go. Then I want you to shower and get ready for bed. You’ve had a long day and you’re still not fully recovered.” Natasha rants, walking out of the room, Juno trailing after her.

He’s suddenly struck with how much she reminds him of his older sister, Carol Jean, right down to the green eyes that seem to bore into his very soul in the best way possible. He stops in the living area before Natasha crooks a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

“Go on.” She says sternly. “I’ll be with you in a few minutes. You can start by emptying and reloading the dishwasher.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Juno nods, letting a tiny smile touch his lips as he finally feels a little bit at ease, having commands to follow and knowing that he has structure.

The men in the living area all stare at Natasha, waiting for Juno to close the kitchen door behind him. “What the hell was that all about?” Clint asks, leaning up on his elbows.

She shrugs a little as she rests on the arm of the couch, noticing how someone has already cleared away the trash from the area. “He needs structure and discipline. He’s lived every day, in and out, receiving order and instructions for everything he does. And now he’s here, with almost full rein, no structure, freedom to roam, internet, daylight, hot water, hot food, positive human interaction.” She could go on and on, but she can tell by the looks on the guys faces that they’re starting to get it.

“He’s over-stimulated.” Bruce summarises.

“Yes.”

“Pizza on paper plates over-stimulated him?” Clint asks with a dorky frown.

“No, you idiot.” Tony says, slapping him upside the head. “We did, I guess. Not just us, but everything. That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“So what do we do?” Steve asks, Captain voice creeping in.

“Easy Cap,” Natasha teases. “He’s not a mission you can throw your shield at and miraculously fix him. I’m working on it for this evening and then I’ll let you know.”

The sight of the kitchen door opening and Juno standing to the side of it with his hands behind his back, waiting for further instruction, breaks her heart a little. But it also relaxes her because she can tell by the way he’s standing that he’s feeling more relaxed with being given orders, so she’s more than happy to help.

Natasha leaves the couch, strolling over to Juno and into the kitchen, noting how he’s stacked the plates and bowls in size order on the counter, he’s lined the glasses up in order of size as well as the mugs and he’s clustered the cutlery together in the appropriate, separate piles.

“You’ve loaded the dishwasher?” She asks unnecessarily because the sink and drainer is empty.

“Yes, Ma’am. But I don’t know how to work it, so it isn’t switch on. Sorry.” He mumbles, shuffling his feet against the floor.

“Hey, no apologies, your’e still learning.” She reminds him.

They spend a few minutes, Natasha showing Juno where the dishwasher tabs are and showing him how to work it. He asks her what all the buttons do, but she’s honest when she says she doesn’t know, she just leaves it on the setting J.A.R.V.I.S. first put it on and presses the “ON/OFF” button. That earns a laugh out of Juno and she gently slaps his shoulder, but she laughs as well.

They then move on to putting the clean dishes away. It’s a wholly domestic task, something Natasha finds incredibly strange considering this is the sort of thing Steve and Bruce actually enjoy doing, so she usually never has to. She takes note of how Juno mentally catalogs where everything goes, filing it away for future reference. She also notes how he straightens everything after he’s put it away, making sure the glasses are lined up in a straight row, the plates are perfectly central to one and other and making sure all the knives, forks and spoons are facing the same way. She doesn’t comment on it, wondering whether his behaviour is out of nerves, habit, fear or something deeper.

After the last fork is perfectly placed in the drawer and Juno has carefully closed it so as not to jostle anything, he turns to look to Natasha for further instruction. “That’s it in here.” She tells him with a smile.

“Oh.” He says, a little disappointed.

“Relax, Malen'kiy detenysh.” She murmurs. “There will be more to do tomorrow. But for now, go up and shower.”

“Up?” He asks curiously.

“Yes, Clint and I are working early tomorrow so you will sleeping in the guest room on Tony and Steve’s floor.” Natasha informs him.

“I do not mind sleeping alone after you have gone to work.” Juno tells her, not wanting to disturb anyones plans.

“I know that,” She smiles again. “But for now, we need someone on the same floor as you.”

Juno sighs, lowering his head. “Right. In case I am very good at lying to you all about my intentions.”

“It won’t be long, I was under watch for six months before they finally eased off.” Natasha tells him with a smirk.

Juno’s eyes go slightly wider. “Six months? You were a danger?” He asks.

Natasha chuckles and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. “I’ll tell you one day. For now, go and shower and then go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

Juno nods and leaves for the elevator, not wanting to disobey orders on his first day of receiving them. Receiving orders from Natasha is nothing like receiving orders from Masutāarufa. She’s nicer about them, she doesn’t scream when she delivers them and she doesn’t deliver them with the blow of a staff or whip. But that doesn’t make Juno want to do them any less. There’s something about her that makes him want to obey her, possibly even more than obeying Masutāarufa. Maybe because she’s nicer with it.

Juno ponders this as he takes a quick shower, not really needing one after taking one on the morning. He’s finished in less than ten minutes and he pulls on, he thinks Natasha called them pyjamas? Anyway, he pulls on comfortable, checked flannel pants that are maybe a little too baggy for him, but Natasha seems to think he’ll grow into them.

He then looks around his room for the night. It’s bigger than the one he slept in last night, the large window looking out over the city making him feel a little giddy at being so high up.

His body clock is telling him its earlier than he would usually go to bed, but that’s fine. He’s exhausted after a busy day of new activities, new people, new foods and all he wants to do is dream about everything good he’s experienced today.

So he crawls onto the bed, amazed again at how something can be so comfortable and soft, and he spreads his limbs out as far as they’ll go. He hums happily, letting his eyes shut as he nuzzles the soft sheets under his cheek, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

And for the first time in possibly years, Juno falls asleep with a smile on his face, happy thoughts filling his over-active mind and a warm fuzzy feeling in his belly that could either be happiness, or pizza. Or both.

**アベンジャーズ**

Tony startles awake to the sound of screaming and immediately bolts from his bed, heading towards the only other room on his floor. He bursts through the door and is greeted by a screaming, writhing mess of sheets and limbs on the king sized bed, and for a second or two, he doesn’t quite know what to do. Then a whimper snaps him out of it and he rushes to the bedside, crouching down.

“Juno,” he says quietly. “Juno, you’re having a nightmare, you need to wake up, buddy.”

Tony tries reaching for the boys hand but he flinched away and he remembers that never works for him when he has nightmares, so he tries another tactic.

“June-Bug, you’re safe.” Tony says a little louder, using a nickname the boy had only heard a few times before but seemed to not mind. “You’re safe, no ones gonna hurt you, buddy. June-Bug, you need to wake up for me!”

Juno startles and his eyes snap open. He pushes himself away from Tony like a backwards moving crab, curling up into a ball to make himself as small as possible, and he stares at the older man with wide, frightened eyes.

“You’re safe, Juno,” Tony tells him again, keeping his voice slow and calm even though he doesn’t feel it himself. “No one here is going to hurt you.”

“Where, um, where am I?” Juno asks quietly, his voice small and scared making him sound about five years younger than he is.

Tony looks around to see that the room is in total darkness, the only light coming from is arc reactor. “J.A.R.V.I.S., lights to thirty percent.” He murmurs.

“Of course, Sir.” Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks as softly as a built in AI can, the short sentence still makes Juno jump and clutch the sheet in his hands.

The lights slowly turn up and Juno’s room comes alive, small strip lights along the skirting boards illuminating the walls and corners in a warm, soft orange glow.

“Oh.” Juno breathes out, looking down at his trembling hands, still flexing around the sheet. “Sorry I woke you, Mr Stark.” He whispers. “I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

“Ah, you’re fine.” Tony reassures him, settling on the bed by Juno’s feet, not wanting to sit too close but also not wanting to loom over him. “You want to tell me what it was about?”

Juno can feel the heat rising in his cheeks with embarrassment at being caught having a nightmare. He knows he must have been screaming for it to have woken Mr Stark, or at the very least he was whimpering enough for J.A.R.V.I.S. to wake Mr Stark and alert him. It makes him feel like a small child needing comfort from a parent, something Juno has very little memory of but he craves it nevertheless.

Juno would never really talk about his nightmares with anyone, not even his siblings. They of course knew first hand what they were about, having witnessed and experienced the atrocities first hand, alongside Juno, sometimes experiences even worse than him.

They had all been told, on many occasions by Masutāarufa, that he had no interest in what woke them in the night, screaming and crying, covered in sweat and tears. Sometimes in extreme cases when nightmares wracked their bodies so throughly they ached for days afterwards, they’d wet the bed, having lost complete control of everything in their bodies while trying to fight for their lives in their unconscious state.

But now, now that Juno was in the safety of the Tower, in the safe company of adults who seemed to want to protect him and not hurt him, converse with him instead of beat him, Juno felt safe enough to reveal things that he had never voiced before.

“It’s usually just memories, things from training with Masutāarufa, sometimes I go back to when I was taken from my Mother.” Juno explains, his tired voice cracking slightly as he tries not to look up at Tony.

“When were you taken from her?” The older man asks quietly, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of water, twisting off the cap and handing it to the boy.

Juno takes it in trembling hands, sipping slowly so he can gather as many memories as possible in the right order, in the right language so as not to confuse to man that has literally given Juno every positive thing he’s ever experienced in his life so far.

“Um, I was around two years old. I had climbed onto the kitchen counter top for one of Mothers home baked cookies. I remember Mother saying I would fall and injure myself but of course I didn’t listen.” Juno smiles fondly, thinking of his Mother’s warm, loving eyes as she’d warn him of things.

“I fell from the counter top, knocking off a drinking glass as well. My arm was broken and I had several shards of glass embedded in my forearm.”

Tony grimaces at the thought of having such an injury, especially at such a young age.

“Mother tried her best to scold me and tell me she had warned me, but she couldn’t. She was so scared with all the blood and my crying, all she could do was pick me up and rush me to the car.” Juno’s brow furrows slightly as the memory keeps flooding back in full force.

“She pulled off her cardigan and wrapped it around my arm as I huddled in the passenger seat. I think we were on the way to the hospital. Yes, we must have been. But either Mother ran a red light or someone else did and all I remember is the car spinning and Mother screaming while trying to hold onto me.” Juno squeezes his eyes shut as the sound of his Mothers scream fills his head.

He flinches slightly when Tony rests a reassuring hand on his shin, rubbing up and down a little for comfort. “You can stop if you’d like.” Tony reminds him, offering a small smile.

“No, no it’s ok.” Juno clears his throat and opens his eyes. “Once the car had finished spinning, I looked to Mother and she had blood running down her face. I don’t think I’ll ever know her actual injury, but her head must have either hit the window or the steering wheel. I reached up to her with my broken arm, but it was no longer broken.”

Juno risks a quick glance to Tony to gage his reaction. He has a frown plastered on his brow but he doesn’t make any attempt to interrupt the young boy. Juno carries on while still watching Tony.

“The shards of glass had worked their way out of my skin and the skin had healed. The bone had fused itself back together and my arm was good as new. The hand that I had reached up to Mothers face still had my blood on it, and as I touched the smaller cuts on her cheeks and forehead, they simply healed up, as if my fingertips contained glue.” Juno stops, waiting for Tony to catch up with what he’s saying.

“So you’re saying,” Tony says slowly, pointing at Juno and then tilting his head to the side. “You’re telling me that your blood contains healing properties?”

Juno nods his head.

“And it can heal others, by coming into contact with their blood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Is that why you were taken from your mother?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How?” Tony asks quietly.

Juno is a little taken aback that the genius billionaire (or so he’s heard) doesn’t have more questions about his ‘powers’.

“When we arrived at the hospital, Mother and I were separated. They said it was because she needed specific treatment, so I was taken to a room on my own and left with a nurse. This nurse never spoke to me, she simply stood by the curtain as if waiting for someone to arrive.” Juno shudders at the rest of the memory comes to the front of his mind.

“Hey, it’s ok June-Bug,” Tony tells him, moving closer so he can rest his hand on Juno’s knee and give it a small squeeze. “You’re safe here, ok? You’re safe.”

Juno draws in a shaky breath and locks eyes with Tony, almost identical brown eyes staring back at him. Tony gives him a small, lopsided smile for extra reassurance but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Ok,” Juno nods. “I don’t know how long it took, but eventually the nurse let someone into the cubicle with me. It was a man I’d never seen before and he scared me right away. He was tall, with long dark hair and facial hair. Not like yours, his was longer, all over and messy. He uh, he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me onto his lap and held me still. Then he pulled out a scalpel.”

Juno can see Tony tense and he feels the hand on his knee freeze completely.

“He took ahold of my leg and cut my thigh, just above my knee.” Juno says quickly and quietly and he can see Tony’s jaw set tight with anger. “Of course I screamed, but I was in a hospital, it was full of screaming and crying children. He watched and I watched as the inch long wound dripped blood for a few seconds before stopping and then finally closing, all within around two minutes.”

Tony starts to shake his head in disbelief but Juno keeps talking, desperate to get to the end of his story. “The man nodded to the nurse, she pulled a syringe from her pocket and injected it into my neck and the last think I remember of that day and of Mother is being carried through the hospital and past Mother, calling out to her but the words coming out garbled and incomprehensible. I haven’t seen her since.”

The room becomes silent and both Tony and Juno just look at each other without making eye contact. Tony can’t believe this young man in front of him, this boy of barely fifteen had been through so much at such a young age. And from what Tony could gather, that was merely the tip of a very large iceberg.

“The man that took you,” Tony says after a few minutes, catching Juno’s attention. “Was he this Masutāarufa that you’ve spoken of?”

“Yes, Sir.” Juno nods. “He kept me drugged for most of the journey, either so I couldn’t find out where we going or so I couldn’t tell people what he had done to me. He took me to his Gakkō but I had no idea where it was.”

Tony frowns at the word Juno had used. “His Gakkō?” Tony asks. “What is that, Korean?”

“It’s Japanese, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. tells him without missing a beat. “It means, ‘school’.”

Tony’s frown deepens as he looks at Juno. “Japanese? But you’re so British.” He states.

Juno gives a little lopsided smile and ducks his head as his cheeks tinge pink. “Um, thank you, Sir, I think.” He murmurs.

“No, no it’s not a criticism, I’m just a little shocked that you don’t have more of a, I dunno, different accent.”

Juno keeps his eyes down as he speaks again. “Masutāarufa wa ōku no kotonaru gengo de watashitachi o kunren shimashita. Kore de, subete no shinario o shori suru junbi ga totonoimashita.” _(Master Alpha trained us in many different languages. Now we are ready to handle all scenarios.)_

“Well I’ll be damned.” Tony murmurs, having no idea what the boy just said but knowing that he sounds fluent in Japanese and even has the pronunciation down to a tee.

He’s about to say something else when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupts him. “Sir, you have three hours until sunrise. Also, the Captain is awake and asking for you, Sir. Shall I inform him of your whereabouts?” He asks politely.

“Please J, that’d be great.” Tony says with a tight smile and a very tiny blush.

“Mr Stark, I’m sorry to have kept you so long.” Juno starts rambling.

“June-Bug, it’s ok. I came to you, remember?” Tony asks, holding Juno’s gaze until the boy nods. “Now listen, the others need to know about this. Not about how your were abducted if you don’t want them to know, but definitely about your enhancements.”

He watches Juno as he brow creases in worry and his bottom lip goes between his teeth to be gnawed on. “Will I have to tell it all again, everything I told you?” Juno asks quietly, wondering how he can go through the same details again without falling apart.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Tony tells with another smile. “I can ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to go back and record to conversation we had and then tomorrow, at a team meeting, I can have him play the footage for the team.”

Tony waits for Juno to think it over. He watches the boys face as he processes the information. “What if they have questions?” He asks quietly, looking back up to Tony.

“You’ll be there to answer them.”

Juno frowns again. “But, Mr Stark, you said its a team meeting. I’m not apart of your team, Sir.”

Tony smiles then, tilting his head a little at the pure innocence in the boys eyes. “I decide who’s in my team, June-Bug.” He says smugly. “So what do ya say? Team meeting tomorrow? Well, later today, and we’ll show the real June-Bug to the rest of The Avengers.”

Juno blushes at that. The rest of The Avengers? Did Mr Stark really just refer to him as an Avenger? “Y-yes, Sir.” He stammers out after realising he hasn’t answered Mr Stark. “Thank you, Sir.”

Tony beams then, a real, genuine smile as he stands up. “Alright then!” He claps his hands together and nods his head. “I’ll let the others know.”

Juno nods his head, watching Mr Stark. Before he realises what’s happening Tony is leaning down and planting a small kiss to his forehead and murmuring, “Get some sleep, Kiddo.”

“Yes, Sir.” Juno whispers, laying back down against the pillows, a blush on his cheeks at the moment of affection the great Tony Stark had just shown him.

“I’ll be right over if you need anything. Just have J.A.R.V.I.S. wake me, ok?” Tony tells him.

“Yes, Sir.” Juno nods.

“And June-Bug,” Tony says as he reaches the door. “Please just call me Tony.”

Juno’s blush deepens. “I’ll try to Si-, um, Tony.” He stammers.

Tony rolls his eyes playfully and pulls the door shut, leaving Juno alone with his thoughts.

He sighs contentedly, looking around the room, still slightly lit. He knows there’s no way he’ll be able to get back to sleep now, not after having a nightmare. He’d usually go for a lengthy run in this sort of situation, but he knew The Tower had a number of security measures that would no doubt alert someone if he tried to escape for some outdoor exercise.

Then a thought suddenly comes to his mind. “J.A.R.V.I.S.?” He says quietly, wondering if the AI will respond to him.

“Yes Master Juno.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replies.

“Please, just Juno.” Juno says quickly.

“If you insist, but I am required to keep my terms a little more formal for occupants of the Tower, simply out of curtesy.” J.A.R.V.I.S. explains.

“Um, does it have to be Master?” Juno asks, not wanting to be reminded of his past every time the AI speaks to him.

“Of course not.” The AI says immediately. “Would you prefer, Young Sir?”

“Yes please.”

“Very well, Young Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. says, almost happily, if an AI can express such an emotion. “How can I help you?”

“Is there a gymnasium in The Tower?” He asks curiously.

“Of course, Young Sir.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. goes about giving Juno the information for which floor the gym is on and what sort of equipment is in there. Juno goes about getting dressed while J.A.R.V.I.S. is talking, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, loose fitting shorts and a wife beater vest. He then steps into the en-suite bathroom to wet his hair a little so he can make sure its all slicked enough to go into, what his younger sister would call, a ponytail.

Juno didn’t know the actual name for it, but he knows it comes from Norse mythology and Viking warriors use to have their hair tied in a similar fashion, with shaved sides and back, and longer on the top to tie back in a braid once long enough.

Juno sighs as the memory of his baby sister, Lulu, comes to the forefront of his mind. He misses her so much, the ache in his heart weighing heavy as he thinks about her still being stuck there with their Master.

He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the memories and moves towards the door. “J.A.R.V.I.S., how long until sunrise?” He asks quietly.

“Approximately two hours and forty-five minutes, Young Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. answers.

Juno nods. “Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.” Juno says, leaving his room and heading for the elevator, already stretching out his neck and shoulders.

Two hours and forty-five minutes before anyone wakes up. That’s enough time to get in a good enough work out.

**アベンジャーズ**

The team meeting did not happen, much to Juno’s relief. Several of the team had prior engagements they couldn’t drop at the last minute, but it gave Juno plenty of time to prepare for the others to find out about his enhancements, as Mr Stark had called them.

The teenager was already in the kitchen with a half awake Clint when Steve and Tony arrived, the latter pouring himself a mug of coffee, practically inhaling it before kissing Steve goodbye and waving to the others.

Tony had meetings with Stark Industries, described as very important and very boring, a statement that earned him a telling off in the elevator by a red haired woman Juno hadn’t seen before. She also berated Tony for not wearing a tie and magically pulled one from her pocket, effortlessly looping it around his neck and tying it off.

Clint’s head kept bobbing almost straight into his bowl of cereal before Natasha grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him out of the kitchen. She kept complaining about him staying up all night and making her late, again, throwing in some choice curse words in Russian that had Juno subtly grinning into his glass of water.

The pair of Master Assassins had been called into S.H.I.E.L.D. to fill out paperwork for the latest mission they’d been on. Clint despised doing paperwork so he tried to ignore it as much as possible. But their handler, Agent Coulson, had dropped by the Tower to physically drive both of them to his office himself.

Bruce was already at S.H.I.E.L.D., working away in one of the many labs, although his work was far less pressing with him and Dr Cho working on something called a Regeneration Cradle. It wasn’t something anyone needed as a priority one for a mission, but the duo liked to work on it, explaining that it could one day save the life of a fallen solider. No one was going to get in the way of that, unless the world was ended again.

That left just Steve and Juno in the Tower to entertain themselves. Or rather, Steve to find ways to entertain Juno while subtly keeping an eye on him for Tony.

Steve felt a little embarrassed for the kid, having to babysit him and literally not let him out of his sight. He also found it a little ridiculous that Tony was so insistent that Steve actually keep eyes on Juno at all times. It’s not like Steve’s super-soldier hearing wouldn’t be able to pick up anything Juno was doing if he was in another room on the same floor. But he stuck to Tony’s rules and so did Juno, even if it did create a slightly awkward atmosphere at first.

Thankfully, Juno took it upon himself to entertain himself, and by a larger extent, entertain Steve for a few hours, not that the boy knew he was doing it. He went about jabbing at his cellphone screen, frowning down at it until he found what he was looking for, a happy smile touching his lips as he studied the screen for a few minutes.

Steve was desperate to ask what he was looking at, but the boy looked so content and focused that he didn’t want to disturb him. So instead, he pretended to read on his StarkPad, while glancing at the boy as he performed several different stretches, each one looking like his body is bending in ways that makes Steve wince and grimace.

Steve watches in slight amazement as Juno straightens his legs in front of him, his bare toes pointing straight out as he lays in chest against his thighs and knees, tucking his body in half and laying his arms along his lower legs. He can see the boys muscles twitching as he breaths slowly, before slowly sitting back up.

The super soldier then watches as the boy moves to his knees bare feet tucked underneath him with his butt resting on them, knees shoulder width apart, hands flat and high on his thighs and back straight as one of Clint’s arrows. His eyes remained closed the entire time, his breathes coming slow and steady and Steve found himself a little entranced by the peacefulness of him.

Juno then spends an hour meditating, with his back to the large floor-to-ceiling window, the sun warming him and Steve watches him, on and off,as he remains perfectly still for a full hour.

Steve had spent the hour on the couch with Juno in plain view, reading on his StarkPad about different types of martial art, military training, religious beliefs and anything else he can think of that might point towards why and how Juno is the way he is. Anything he thinks might be useful, he gently jabs the screen to select it and ‘moves’ it into a folder Tony had created for him, aptly titled, “Things about the new kid”.

When the clock on his StarkPad flicks to the 12:00, Juno’s eyes slide open, almost as if he had been counting in his head. He eases himself off of his knees with the grace of a cat, despite being in the same stress position for sixty, long minutes, and stands up, pulling in a long breath before blowing it out again.

Juno then silently pads into the kitchen, leaving the door open so Steve can still at least hear him as he runs the tap and pours himself a glass of water. Steve, thinking it’s about time for lunch, decides to join the boy.

“Juno, would you like some lunch?” Steve asks as he walks into the kitchen, eyeing the boy as he flinches a little when Steve speaks, despite his best efforts to keep his voice calm.

“No thank you, Captain.” Juno murmurs, peeking up from the newspaper he’s found on the kitchen counter. “I’m not very hungry, Sir.”

Steve nods and starts pulling out things for a sandwich. “You have a big breakfast?” He asks, not remembering seeing the boy have anything but a glass of water while the others were eating different variations of morning meals.

When Juno doesn’t answer, he stops pulling out two slices of bread and turns to face him. “Juno?” He says, watching as the boy visibly swallows and then looks up, but avoids eye contact.

“I, I did not eat breakfast, Sir.” He murmurs. “I’m not hungry though. I’ll fine until evening, Sir, thank you.”

Steve watches as he lifts his glass of water to his lips, his hands shaking, before he sets it back down and continues reading through the paper. He can’t help but sigh. If this kid only eats one a meal a day, it’s no wonder he’s so skinny.

“What sorta lunches did you have before?” Steve asks, turning back to the counter and pulling put an extra two slices of bread.

He doesn’t know what to call it, where Juno lived before he came to the Tower, but he knows Juno understands what he means.

“Um, we had soups sometimes. My sister, Enola, she would make a really delicious soup with left over vegetables.” He tells Steve, and the older man can hear the smile in his voice.

“You ever have tomato soup?” Steve asks, filing the new name away in the back of his mind with others so he can let the rest of the team know and update Juno’s file.

“Yes, Sir, but not very often.”

“You like cheese?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve nods and changes his lunch plans slightly. He knows the boy said he wasn’t hungry, but he also knows the boy hasn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, and even then that was two slices of pizza. So he’s hoping that the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese cooking will convince him that he is in fact hungry.

He goes about pouring two cans of soup into a pan and starts heating it on the stove before preparing the sandwiches and preheating the grill.

“Captain Rogers?” Juno asks after a few minutes.

“Yes?”

“These papers,” He says pointing down to the newspaper in front of him. “Do they have them in different countries?”

“I imagine they do, although each country probably has their own version in their own language. Why’d you ask?” Steve asks, stirring the soup and popping the sandwiches onto the grill.

“Well, there is a bit in here written by a father whose daughter was kidnapped fourteen days ago. He is asking people if they have heard or witnessed anything to get in touch with the local PD? Sir, what is a PD?” He asks with a frown.

“PD stands for police department.” Steve informs him with a soft smile.

“Oh, thank you. So NYPD is?” He asks, looking up at Steve.

“New York Police Department.”

“That makes sense, thank you, Sir.” Juno murmurs, looking back at the paper. “Do you think there are papers like this from when I was abducted?”

The question shocks Steve a little, and he finds himself staring at Juno without giving him an answer. This poor kid is desperate to be known and loved, is all Steve can think at this moment in time.

“Um, Captain Rogers, Sir, your lunch is smoking.” Juno says, pointing behind Steve.

Steve whirls around and scoops the slightly burnt grilled cheese off the grill. “Shit.” He murmurs.

It’s not too bad, it’s still edible. He sighs as he dishes up the soup and cuts the sandwiches, then he places one lot in front of Juno and the other (the burnt one) in front of himself as he sits down.

“Um, Captain Rogers, why are you giving me your lunch?” Juno asks, staring at the food with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I’m not, I’m giving you your lunch.” Steve says with a smile, handing Juno a spoon. “Try it, I think you’ll like it.”

He doesn’t say anything else, not wanting to pressure the boy or watch him eat. He simply picks up his sandwich and dips the corner into his soup before taking a bite. He can feels Juno’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t comment and he doesn’t look back.

As he eats, Steve remembers that all of this is fairly new for Juno. Obviously he’s eaten lunch with people before, his siblings and the man who abducted him, but this is new.

Steve lets his gaze flicker over to the boy as slowly eats his sandwich, his eyes still flicking over the newspaper in front of him and he can’t help the smile that touches his lips.

It’s peaceful, the quiet meal between the two of them and Steve hope he and the rest of the team can continue this for Juno.

**アベンジャーズ**

“You like reading?” Steve asks, taking both sets of lunch dishes and setting them in the sink.

“Yes, Sir, I do.” Juno confirms with a nod. “I am not so good at reading in English but it is something I would like to improve on.”

“What language do you find easiest to read in?”

“I find Japanese easiest. That is the language Masutāarufa spoke to us in and the language in which we would converse with one and other. We are all fluent in a few languages but I suppose Japanese is our main one.” Juno explains, seeming more relaxed that he was at the beginning of the morning.

Steve looks a little surprised at the teenaged boy. “What languages do you speak?” He asks.

“English and Japanese, of course. Also Russian, German, French, Italian, Norwegian, Korean and Latin.” He lists, frowning a little to make sure he’s included them all. “That’s all of them so far, Sir.”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up at the list. “Vous pouvez parler français?” He asks curiously.

“Oui monsieur, depuis l'âge de six ans.” Juno says with a shy smile.

“And Latin? I didn’t even know people could speak Latin.” He confesses.

“Suus 'rara tamen suus' utilis.” Juno smiles slightly. “ It translates to, ‘it’s rare but it’s useful’.”

Steve nods, impressed. “Very useful. Well, if you like, I can show you how to download books onto your phone.” He offers.

Juno tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. “Books onto a phone?” He asks curiously. “But surely it is too small to contain a book.”

Steve chuckles and moves to sit next to Juno. “Here, I’ll show you.”

He takes Juno’s phone and taps on the ‘Books’ icon, but stops when the screen shows everything in Japanese characters. “Uh.” He murmurs, looking at Juno.

“Chikushō.” _(Damn it.)_ Juno murmurs. “Mr Stark helped me to put it in Japanese so I would find it easier to use.”

“That’s ok,” Steve assures him, pulling out his own StarkPhone.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Juno blurts out. “I should have thought and kept it in English to make things easier. I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, Chikushō, I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey!” Steve says, forcing a little bit of his Captain voice in to it.

Juno’s eyes snap to his. “It’s ok, Juno.” Steve says slowly. “Relax, Bud. I’m here to help you, not criticise you or punish you for something you haven’t done. Ok?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Juno stammers out.

“Good.” Steve smiles to ease the trembling boy, reminded of one time when he had to calm a soldier struggling with shell shock and how horribly similar Juno looks. “I’ll show you on my phone and you can follow what I do, ok?”

Juno looks a little flustered still, but he nods his head a few times before placing his phone on the table and waiting for Steve to give him instructions.

“Right, so this tab here with the little book on it, that’s called your library.” Steve explains.

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: Mentions and/or descriptions of: OCD behaviours, over-stimulation from surroundings and environment, child abduction, accidental injury to a child (broken arm, glass injury), car accident involving a minor, deliberate injury to a child (cut with scalpel), drugged minor (sedation)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. This originally two chapters but I figured I’d squish them together, ready for the first official team meeting that includes Juno. I guess this could be considered a filler, because things will get a little more adventurous after the team meeting in the next chapter. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.   
> Translations are in parentheses and italics next to the original word or phrase, but I not for every Masutāarufa (Master Alpha) or malen'kiy detenysh (little cub.)   
> I don’t believe there are any other trigger warnings for this chapter, nothing that isn’t already in the previous work. Also, welcome Thor.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**アベンジャーズ**

“So how’re you finding life in the Tower?” Bruce asks, tapping away on his tablet.

“Freeing.” Juno murmurs.

“Care you elaborate?” Tony asks, settling back against Steve’s side.

“Before, with Masutāarufa, it was always dark.” Juno stops for a few seconds, trying to find the right way to explain things.

“Do you mean metaphorically or literally?” Steve asks, his fingers lazily running through Tony’s hair.

Juno, not knowing what the former of those words really mean, looks to Natasha for help. “A metaphor is a figure of speech.” She explains quietly. “Do you mean the place you were kept was dark due to lack of lighting, or do you mean it was a dark place to be because the environment was unpleasant or sinister?”

“Both.”

“Can you elaborate on that?” Natasha asks.

Juno nods and sips his water. “The Gakkō, or school, where we were kept, it was built into a yama to make it hard for enemies to find.”

“A yama?” Steve asks.

“Mountain.” Clint supplies around a mouth full of potato chips.

“Yes, thank you.” Juno nods. “It was also partially underground, very cold with a lot of dark rock and hand built wooden walls separating rooms. The lighting was not like it is here. We had small lamps with oil for lighting the rooms and Masutāarufa controlled a generator for any electrical appliances he permitted us to use.”

“What sort of appliances?” Bruce asks, still tapping away as if he’s taking notes.

“Small things for allowing us to prepare food, but we only had access to it when he allowed us.”

“And what about access to outside?” Steve asks. “Did he keep you locked inside to entire time you were there?”

“No, we had access to outside. But, um, do you remember the collar Dr Banner removed from my neck?”

“Of course we do, it was horrific.” Tony snarls, grimacing at the memory of that taking said collar part in his workshop.

“That is what Masutāarufa used to control us, not just when we were on the outside but all the time.” Juno looks away from the others and swallows the lump in his throat. “He was very creative in finding ways to control us.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today.” Bruce tells them all, finally putting his tablet down. “It’s getting late and we all have work tomorrow.”

“Yep, Banner’s right.” Tony says, grinning at Bruce when he rolls his eyes. He stands up and takes Steve’s hand. “Come on soldier, take me to bed.”

Steve blushes slightly as he lets Tony pull him up. “Goodnight kids.” He calls to the others.

Bruce headed to the elevator, leaving Natasha, Clint and Juno in the living area with just the low hum of the TV in the background.

“Well, I need ice-cream.” Clint declares, claiming over the back of the couch and stretching his arms out.

“I’ll go in on that with you.” Natasha agrees. “Juno?”

“Sure.” Juno shrugs.

“You’ve never had it before, have you?” Nat asks, a small smile playing on her lips.

“No, I have. But not since I lived with my mother.”

Natasha nods her head to Clint with the little smile still there and then turns back to Juno. “So how’re you really finding here?” She asks, sipping from her beer.

Juno thinks it over. Its like a different world here to what he’s use to. He’s use to constantly running on not enough sleep, not enough nutrition, too much adrenaline, too much fear and a lot of being on edge. Here in the Tower, mostly everyone is relaxed, having fun, cracking jokes in wide open, light filled rooms that they can leave any second they want to. No one is caged in here, no one is starved of daylight, no one startles every time someone walks into the room unannounced.

“Juno?” Natasha says, seeing his focus drift. “You ok?”

“Yes, sorry. Here is different.”

“Good different or bad different?” Clint asks, balancing three bowls of ice-cream as he climbs over the back of the couch again and settles between Nat and Juno.

“Good different, I think.” Juno frowns. “It is difficult to say, I only have one other environment to compare it to.”

“And that was kinda shitty from the sounds of it.” Clint comments, handing off the ice-cream.

“Understatement of the century, Barton.” Natasha laughs. “Now, we know a fair amount about you. You have any questions you want to ask us?”

“Yeah, we’ll answer anything that isn’t classified.” Clint grins.

Juno laughs as he stirs his ice-cream. “How did you ned up here, being a part of this team?” He asks.

Clint knows Natasha won’t answer this question herself, so he jumps in. “When I was young, my older brother and I were moved from home to home before eventually Barney decided he’d had enough and we ran away.” He explains, skipping huge details because no-one wants to hear the horrible stuff.

“What happened after you ran away?”

Clint grins again. “We joined the circus. They raised us, taught us things. It’s where I discovered my talents with a bow.”

“You were raised in a circus?” Juno asks, looking up from his bowl of melting ice cream.

“Basically, yeah.” Clint nods, licking his spoon clean.

“Your parents, they were with you?” Juno asks, stirring the contents of the bowl.

Clint looks down into his own bowl, poking his spoon into a lump of cookie dough. “I didn’t have the best childhood. It was just me and my brother joining the circus after my parents died.” Clint murmurs before shoving the lump of cookie dough into his mouth.

Natasha reaches over to squeeze his shoulder and he nods his head in thanks. The exchange is enough for to Juno to know that Clint doesn’t talk about his upbringing, so he draws a line under that and looks to Natasha.

“Oh no,” Natasha says with a shake of her head. “If you’re looking for a happy story, I’m not it.”

Juno nods. “Sorry. I enjoy listening to how people were raised because it is different for everyone and for most people it is a happy story.” He explains.

“That’s understandable.” Natasha nods. “Are you going to eat that ice-cream or just push it around the bowl?”

“Oh, um,” Juno laughs nervously. “I like it when its melted. I think it tastes better.”

“Weird.” Clint laughs.

“That’s why I fit right in with you.” Juno quips back.

“Oooh,” Natasha laughs. “See, you’re definitely relaxing if you’re insulting each other.”

“He started it.” Juno says, poking Clint with his spoon.

Clint just laughs, poking him with his bare toes.

“Ok, I’m going to bed as well.” Natasha tells them, pushing up on Juno’s knee to help her stand.

“Ok, g’night, moy pauk.” Clint smiles. _(my spider.)_

She leans over to kiss Clint’s forehead, smiling at his nickname for her. “Goodnight, moy yastreb.” _(my hawk.)_

Then, to Juno’s surprise, she leans down and kisses his forehead as well. “Goodnight, malen'kiy detenysh.”

“Night, sestra.” He mumbles. _(sister.)_

Silence falls over the living area after Natasha leaves, with only the sound of spoons clinking again bowls. Once they’re both finished, Juno takes the bowls through the kitchen and loads them into the almost full dishwasher, switching it on.

“Hey June-Bug, where’re you sleeping tonight?” Clint asks from the couch.

“Same as last night I believe.” Juno tells him, padding back into the room and leaning on the back of the couch where Clint is now sprawled out. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Clint shrugs. “Yeah wanna watch more TV?”

“Actually, I think I might go to bed as well.” Juno smiles. “I’m a little tired.”

“Ok, cool.” Clint shrugs again. “See you tomorrow I guess.”

“Yes.” Juno nods. “Goodnight, yestreb.” He winks at Clint before silently jogging to the elevator.

**アベンジャーズ**

Juno wakes with a start, his hand coming up in front of his face holding a Tantō in defence. The lights automatic come up in the room, J.A.R.V.I.S. sensing the increase in Juno’s heart rate and no doubt hearing his nightmare.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Juno whispers. “Shin’nyū-sha wa imasu ka?” _(Are there intruders?)_

“No, Young Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. answer immediately, his soothing voice calming Juno a little. “There is no intruder in The Tower. It appears you were having a nightmare again, Young Sir. Would you like me to call for Sir?”

“īe, kekkōdesu.” Juno breathes out before realising that he’s fallen back into Japanese again. “No J.A.R.V.I.S., I’m fine, thank you.” _(No, thank you.)_

He knows J.A.R.V.I.S. can understand, no matter which language he speaks in, but knowing that everyone else in The Tower speaks mostly English, he likes to try and stick with is much as he can.

He drops the blade on the bed and draws in a deep breath, trying to focus his attention on the here and now, not on the past or on the thoughts in his nightmare.

He picks up the cell phone that Mr Stark had given to him but the battery must have died at some point during the night. Juno hadn’t quite gotten around to remember that his cell phone needs to be charged most nights for him to use it, not that he uses it that much.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., time is it?” He asks, fumbling for the cell phone charger and plugging it in.

“Around twelve-twenty AM.” J.A.R.V.I.S. tells him.

“Everyone else in their quarters?”

“Yes, Young Sir.”

Juno nods his head and then silently climbs out of the bed. He pulls on his old shorts, the ones he was wearing when he arrived at The Tower and fixes his hair, sweeping it back and tying it off.

“How long until sunrise, J?” Juno asks, padding silently out of the guest bedroom and towards the elevator.

J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn’t speak until he’s in the elevator, not wanting to wake Tony and Steve sleeping in the other, larger room on this floor. He informs Juno that he has approximately six and a half hours until sunrise and without being asked, takes the elevator down to the gymnasium.

Its dark and cool when Juno arrives stopping for a second to bow as he steps into the room, and J.A.R.V.I.S. lighting only a few bulbs as the boy enters. His eyes sweep across the room instinctively because even though J.A.R.V.I.S. had said everyone else was sleeping, Juno had been trained to always keep his eyes open.

Seeing that the room is clear, he heads towards a corner that is mostly used for when he and the others are practicing their martial arts. The floor is covered with thick pads around two inches high, and the walls are covered in the same mats also. The whole space itself equals the size usually used in a Dojo, around ten meters squared. Juno, used to training in a floor space around a quarter of that size while practicing martial arts, is grateful every time he sees the size and quality of the equipment on hand.

Juno walks over the mat area, his toes millimetres away from the edge of the matting before he takes a deep breath and focuses himself again. He looks up and faces the Kamiza, grateful that someone, he thinks Captain Rogers, has noted is dedication to his rituals and commitments as he faces the small but perfect picture of Professor Kanō Jigorō, before slowly bowing, trying to channel his energy correctly. He knows what he wants to do. What he needs to do.

He moves to the weapons cupboard, something that has been upgraded since his arrival, and pulls out a Katana. It’s not his Katana, the one he dropped in the street while fighting alongside the Captain, the one that Mr Stark went back and found for him. No, that Katana is back upstairs in the guest bedroom, under ‘his’ bed. This one is practically brand new.

He carries it back over to the mats, placing it carefully on the floor. He bows one last time towards the Kamiza before taking up his place on the mats, kneeling with his toes tucked under him, his butt on his heels, his knees slightly wider than shoulder width apart and his hands resting on his thighs. He keeps his back straight and settles in, letting his eyes slide shut.

He knows he has the Katana in front of him in case any enemies try to sneak up on him. He also knows J.A.R.V.I.S. will alert him and all The Avengers if any enemy even comes without a hundred yards of The Tower so he has no fear there.

He knows there’s a large chance that one of the other occupants of The Tower could be a night time gymnasium bunny just like him, but that’s fine. He’s not in danger, no one in the building is a threat to him. He does not have to live under constant fear of being under attack.

Juno stays perfectly still, repeating these things to himself in his mind in the nine different languages that he knows, trying to drill into himself that his old life is no longer the life he lives. And slowly, after the first half hour of kneeling, he thinks part of him starts to believe it.

**アベンジャーズ**

Natasha wakes with a start, her hand snapping out to grab the wrist of the person shaking her awake. As her eyes adjust to the dim light in the room, she realises that she’s got Bruce’s wrist in a death grip. She releases him immediately and shuffles back on the bed so her back is to the headboard, bringing her knees up.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers.

Bruce leans up, tucking a few stray curls behind her ear and giving her a sympathetic but tired smile. “Don’t apologise.” He tells her, his voice a little raspy with sleep. “It’s not your fault.”

Natasha can’t look at him. It’s not the first time this has happened, not the first time she’s had a nightmare and lashed out in her sleep, resulting in hurting Bruce in one way or another.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks, his hand settling on her cheek.

As a tear breaks free, he swipes it away with his thumb and moves a little closer, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. He feels Nat shake her head against his chest.

“That’s ok.” He reassures her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as silently lets a few more tears fall against his bare chest. “You don’t have to talk about anything, but if you want to, I’m always gonna be here for you, Honey.” Bruce reminds.

It’s the same thing he says every time this happens. Bruce asks if Natasha wants to talk about it, Natasha never does, Bruce says its ok but if she does she always can. Nothing will ever change and she loves him for that.

She sniffles lightly and sits back a little, swiping her hand over her face. “Sorry.” She murmurs again.

“Hey,” Bruce says, catching her chin and lifting so he can look her in the eye. “It’s not your fault.” He kisses her lips lightly and feels her smile a little.

They both sit back, still in each others arms but enjoying the silence. Well, near silence. Natasha can’t keep her mind quiet after her nightmares.

She usually calls on Clint, her best friend who doesn’t need more than a couple of hours sleep because he’s too hyperactive, and the pair head down to the gym to spar it out before falling into bed together to cuddle like needy, sleepy litter mates.

Bruce, as if reading her mind, clears his throat before speaking. “J.A.R.V.I.S., is Clint awake?” He asks softly, his hand still lazily tracing patterns on Nat’s shoulder.

“Yes, Dr Banner, Agent Barton is currently in the kitchen making sandwiches.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informs them.

Bruce frowns a little. “What time is it?”

“It is just before two AM.”

Natasha snorts out a laugh. Of course her best friend is making sandwiches at two in the morning, what else would she expect.

Bruce turns to her then, another small smile on his lips. “You wanna train with Clint?” He asks.

Nat suddenly feels a little embarrassed. Spending the early hours of the morning with another man other than her boyfriend, some people may find weird. But than again, her boyfriend turns into a huge green rage machine when he’s angry and the other man kills bad guys with arrows, while she’s a gun wielding, knife throwing, Russian trained assassin, so really, where’s the weirdest part in all this?

“Go on.” Bruce says, lightly pushing Natasha towards the edge of the bed. “Go kick his ass.”

Nat leans over, pecks a small kiss to his lips and stands up before stretching out her back. She goes to the closet and dresses in her usual gym clothes, leggings and a sports bra, pulling on her sneakers as well. She turns around to see Bruce watching her with a small smile, propped up on his elbow with his head on his hand.

“Have J.A.R.V.I.S. call me if you need.” He tells her.

“I will.” She walks over, placing another kiss to his lips. “Sleep. I might crash with Clint, depends what time we finish.”

“Ok.” Bruce kisses her again and watches her leave.

Natasha takes the elevator to the communal floor and walks silently to the kitchen, eyebrows raising when she sees Clint perched on the counter top like a pixie, his legs crossed in front of him. His cheeks are full and his eyes wide with surprise at being caught, making him look like a startled chipmunk with a half eaten sandwich part way to his mouth.

“Hungry?” She asks him, her voice deadpan.

He blinks a few times, his eyes flicking to the sandwich and then back to her before he swallows hard, forcing the sandwich down. “There’s one left on the side if you’re hungry.” He tells her, pointing his half eaten sandwich across the kitchen.

Natasha rolls her eyes as a lump of jam falls from Clint’s sandwich onto the floor. “Whoops.” He mumbles, but makes no move to pick it up, just shoves the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. “Youwamagomtram?” He asks around a mouthful of sandwich.

“I don’t know if I should be proud or disgusted that I know what you just said.” Natasha says with a frown, tapping a bottom lip in faux seriousness.

Clint just grins, still while chewing, like the beast that he is. Natasha takes the time to grab a glass of orange juice, ignoring Clint as he flicks crumbs at her. Being best friends with him really is like being friends with a child, but she wouldn’t change him for the world.

Sandwich finished, Clint hops of the counter and belches, grinning like an idiot. “You’re disgusting, Clint.” Natasha tells him.

“You still love me though.” He says with a shrug. “You have a nightmare?”

“Yep.”

“Wanna talk?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna spar?”

Natasha nods her head and in a split second, grabs Clint in a headlock and drags him towards the elevator, ignoring his protests. J.A.R.V.I.S. opens it for them without being asks and the slide shut once they’re both inside.

“Come on, ‘Tasha.” Clint whines. “Lemme go.”

She takes pity on him and does so, leaving her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff,” J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks up. “I should inform you, Master Juno is already in the gymnasium.”

Clint and Natasha share a look, Clint raising an eyebrow. “What’s he doing down there?” Natasha asks.

“Running.” J.A.R.V.I.S. says simply.

Natasha winces, because she has a bad feeling about something. “How long for?” She asks cautiously.

“A little over an hour now.”

“He’s been down there an hour already?” Clint asks, his frown deepening.

“Correction, Agent Barton,” J.A.R.V.I.S. says. “He’s been running for a little over an hour. He’s been in the gymnasium since approximately twelve-thirty AM.”

“Oh my gods,” Clint breaths out. “What’s he been doing?”

“That doesn’t matter now, Clint.” Nat tells him, taking his hand. “Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S..”

The elevator doors open and Natasha pulls Clint out and to the door of the gym. It’s barely lit, not like Steve prefers it when they train as a group. From the door way, they can hear the soft whir of the treadmill with the rhythmic thumping of Juno’s feet as he runs.

“He’s running fast.” Clint says on a barely audible whisper but Nat still hears him.

He’s right, Juno is running fast. Way faster than a leisurely jog, and J.A.R.V.I.S. said he’s been running over an hour?

Natasha clenches her jaw and slowly walks into the room, not wanting to startle Juno. She knows what its like to get lost in a headspace and have someone innocently ‘sneak up’ on you. She moves in a circle, keeping a distance of about twelve feet between her and the boy, watching has he runs.

His eyes are focused straight ahead, staring at nothing, glazed as he pounds his body. He’s dripping with sweat, his vest already discarded on the floor beside him. Nat notices that he’s running barefoot and grimaces. How is he not in pain?

Once she’s right in his peripheral, she stands still and takes a deep breath. “Juno.” She says quietly.

Even though she’s as quiet as she can be, Juno still startles and almost falls off the machine, catching himself just in time. He presses a couple of buttons and the machine slows down.

“Sorry June-Bug, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Natasha says with an apologetic smile. “You’ve been running for over an hour.”

He frowns and looks down at the screen on the machine, noticing the time and distance ran. “Chikushō.” He curses under his breath, stepping off and picking up is vest wipe the sweat away from his face and chest. “Is it sunrise?” He asks quietly, not making eye contact. _(Damn it.)_

Natasha frowns slightly at the strange question. “Um, no, not yet. It’s a little after three.”

“Three.” Juno repeats.

He looks around, as if waiting for something, and sees Clint standing in the doorway. Clint gives him a small wave and walks over to them, eyeing the Katana laying next to the running machine that Juno has just vacated.

Juno looks across to it as well before kneeling and carefully picking it up. It walks it back over to the weapons cupboard, gentle setting it back in its slot and then steps back before turning to the two adults.

“You are training?” He asks quietly.

“Yes.”

He nods, his hands clenching around his vest. “Weapons or, uh,” He seems to forget the word he’s looking for so he point to the sparring ring instead.

“No weapons to start, we’ll be sparring for a little while first.” Natasha informs him. Then, with a subtle nod from Clint, she adds, “You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Juno isn’t sure if he should. Natasha and Clint obviously came down here to spar together and he doesn’t want to intrude. He clears his throat and looks away.

“I may take a small break first, observe from the sidelines.” He says quietly.

“Of course.” Clint says, nodding in agreement. “Give us a chance to warm up, right ‘Tash?”

But Natasha is still watching Juno closely, watching the way he has small twitches in his shoulders, his neck, shifting from one foot to the other. He’s worked up, and tense for whatever reason and she just helps that they can help him in some way.

“There’s refreshments in the fridge, water and sports drinks.” Natasha tells the jittery boy. “There’s also some fruit and snack bars. Help yourself.”

Juno looks up to meet her gaze, wondering why she’s being so kind to him. Does she know something about his past? Or did she have a similar past herself? He then thinks of her name, Natasha Romanoff.

“Ty russkiy?” He murmurs. _(You’re Russian?)_

Natasha title her head to the side a little. “Da.” She confirms. _(Yes.)_

“Pochemu ty zdes'? V Amerike.” _(Why are you here? In America.)_

Natasha looks a little unsure about answering his question. Maybe her story is a little like his after all.

Clint jumps in then, resting his hand on Natasha’s shoulder. “My budem sparrit'sya, vy otdykhayete Prygay, kogda khochesh. Da?” He says in perfect Russian, surprising Juno a little. _(We will spar, you rest. Jump in when you want. Yes?)_

“Da.” Juno nods. _(Yes.)_

**アベンジャーズ**

Natasha, Clint and Juno are all resting in the sparring ring with bottles of water, having a small break before deciding whether or not to keep training. Clint is laying on his back like a starfish, one of his hands resting on Juno’s knee and his head in Natasha’s lap.

The two trained assassins are exhausted after taking it in turns to spar against Juno, but the boy is ready for more. Natasha can see him literally twitching for more and she wonders what’s going through his mind as he stares at the corner post.

Clint groans as he sits up, stretching his neck side to side so it pops. “I gotta say kid,” He says on another groan, flexing his shoulders. “You’re good.”

Juno doesn’t say anything or look at him and Clint frowns a little. Natasha rests her hand on Juno’s foot and his body jerks away, his eyes flashing up to her. He stands up and moves to the corner post, leaning against it with his hands and bowing his head.

Natasha and Clint share another look before they both stand up as well, Clint disposing of the empty bottles while Natasha steps a little closer to the boy.

“What do you need, Juno?” She asks.

“I need, I need,” Juno stumbles over his words, his breath coming out in huffs as he tries to focus on what his brain is trying to tell him.

“Juno, calm down,” Clint says quietly. “We’re here to help you. Just try and tell us what you need and we’ll make it happen.”

Juno’s eyes flick from Clint to Nat and back again before he pulls in a shaky breath. “I need more.” He whispers.

“More what, malen'kiy detenysh?” Nat asks.

Juno closes his eyes before saying in the tiniest of voices, “More pain.”

Natasha and Clint share a worried look before both looking back at Juno. They had been sparring for close to an hour, both adults taking it in turns to go up against the young man while the other rested and watched how the newest member of their team liked to fight.

They’re both surprised to see that Juno has a wide range of skills and he can hold his own well in a fight. He knows several types of martial arts, all of which he has no idea of their names, he just knows how to do them and how to not let someone get the upper hand.

He also knows how to use a variety of weapons, including a bō staff, different types of shuriken and nunchaku, bokutō in both daitō and kodachi as well as being ridiculously skilled with using two tantō bo together.

But its this extra little piece of information that has both Natasha and Clint worried.

“Juno,” Nat steps forward a little so she’s closer to him. “What do you mean, more pain?”

Juno opens his eyes slowly and looks at her before drawing in a shaky breath. “When we were being trained,” He begins to explain quietly. “we were made to fight for hours on end. We endured injury after injury but Masutāarufa never let us stop until one of us”

He stops talking and casts his gaze to the floor. Natasha knows what kind of place Juno was ‘trained’ in. From what he’s told them all, it doesn’t sound too dissimilar to the Red Room and the sorts of training she was also put through as a child.

“So, um, I find it easier when I’m pushed to my very limit.” He finishes explaining. “Once I’m drained of every ounce of energy, I dunno, it’s easier for me to focus on the simple things I guess, like sleeping and eating. Being normal, as normal as I can be anyway.”

Natasha nods her head slowly, a small frown on her brow. She looks to Clint and he gives her a small shrug before sighing and stripping off his sweat-soaked teeshirt.

“Alright kid,” Clint murmurs, throwing his teeshirt out of the ring and stretching his neck side to side. “You ready to take both of us on together?”

Juno can’t help himself when his eyes rake over Clint’s muscular chest, his arms and down to his abs. He feels his cheeks tinge pink and he’s grateful for the exercise induced heat in his face to mask his embarrassment at checking out his sparring buddy. Juno turns around and paces a few steps back and forth, stretching out his shoulders, his back, his neck.

He can take both Clint and Nat, can’t he? Even if he can’t, he’ll get what he needs and he’ll be able to focus for the next day at least, maybe even two days.

“Juno, we don’t have to.” Clint says softly.

“No, I’m ok.” Juno nods, turning to face the two adults and bringing his hands up. “Let’s do it.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Ok lil’ dude,” Clint murmurs as he lowers Juno onto the edge of the sparring ring and helps him rest against the corner post, the boy panting heavily and his eyes closed as he lets his head fall sideways. “You feeling ok?” Clint asks, a little concerned that he still hasn’t said anything.

“Yes, Sir.” Juno whispers.

He hears Nat snort out a laugh behind them. “Trust me honey, Clint is not a Sir.” She tells Juno as she ducks under the top rope and then slumps next to Juno. “Seriously though malen'kiy detenysh, are you feeling ok?” _(little cub.)_

Juno stays quiet for a little longer, letting his breath even out. His mind is foggy, he’s covered in sweat from head to toe and his body is aching, which is saying something for someone whose blood has healing properties.

“Juno?” Natasha asks again, resting her hand on his knee.

“Mmm,” Juno murmurs, forcing his eyes open. “Yes, Ma’am, I’m feeling ok.” He confirms. “Thank you, it’s what I needed.”

He then tries to stand but as soon as his ass leaves the edge of the ring, his legs give way. Thankfully Clint is still in front of him and he catches the exhausted boy.

“Alright buddy,” Clint says, hooking Juno’s legs with one arm and picking him up so he’s carrying him bridal style. “Lets put you to bed.”

Juno can only hum as his head lols back against Clint’s shoulder, making Clint chuckle. He looks over to Natasha to see her watching Juno with a small, sad smile on her face and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Nat, what’s wrong?” He asks quietly.

She clears her throat and shakes her head. “I can’t help thinking,” She whispers. “what must he have gone through to be like this, Clint? I mean, look at him?”

“Nat, the important thing is that he’s safe now.” Clint reminds her. “Look at the shit you went through when you were his age and look how you turned out.”

Nat’s lips quirked into a smile. “That’s hardly reassuring.” She says with a watery chuckle.

Clint sighs and frowns. “You know what I mean. You went through hell with everything you had to do and had done to you and you’ve turned into this strong, smart, caring, funny woman.”

Nat lowers her head and chuckles again. “I think this tired Little Cub might have kicked you in the head a little too hard.” She says quietly.

“Natasha, I’m being serious.” Clint snaps.

It’s not very often that he uses her full name and she looks up to see his face set seriously. “I know Clint, thank you.” She steps up to him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’ve always had my back.”

“And I always will.” Clint adds without missing a beat. “Come on, lets get this weird spider-ninja-assasian in the making to bed. He might be small but he’s heavy.”

Natasha laughs as Clint hitches Juno up a little, jostling the boy. He murmurs something in a language neither of them know and nuzzles against Clint’s chest, getting comfortable against the older man.

“Come on Clint, you’ve got admit, he’s a little cute.” Natasha whispers at the step into the elevator, heading for penthouse.

Before Clint can reply, J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupts, startling Juno but thankfully not waking him. “I’m sorry but Mr Stark is forbidding entrance to the penthouse.” He says politely.

“But the kids bedroom is up there.” Clint says, as if the AI doesn’t know this.

“I understand, Agent Barton, but he and Captain are a little busy. Mr Stark has advised that there is, in fact, a spare bedroom on the floor below yours. One that once belonged to Dr Banner before he and Ms Romanoff moved into the same quarters.” J.A.R.V.I.S. continues, not at all caring about spilling this private information.

Clint’s wide eyed gaze slowly turns to Natasha, who is glaring up at the ceiling as if trying to give the AI the ‘I’m gonna kill you’ look. “Really, J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Clint asks, still staring at Nat.

“Yes, Agent Barton.” J.A.R.V.I.S. confirms, having no idea the trouble he’s caused and still causing. “I believe it’s been empty for around two weeks now.”

“Is that right?” Clint asks, his eyes still wide with annoyance and exhaustion.

Natasha sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Clint, I”

“Take us up J.A.R.V.I.S..” Clint interrupts, turning back around so he’s now facing the doors, waiting for them to open.

As soon as they do, Clint stalks out with Juno in his arms and heads straight for the now empty bedroom. He shoulders the door open and the lights come up to a dim level automatically as he goes to the bed, gently resting Juno down with his head on the pillows. He thinks about finding a blanket to cover the boy up, but as he turns around he sees Nat in the doorway.

“Its fine, I’ll see to him.” She tells Clint quietly.

Clint doesn’t say anything, he just nods his head and walks past her, heading for his own room. Nat knows she’s upset him by not telling and her relationship with Bruce. But when has there been the right time?

She sighs again and goes about the room, pulling two blankets from the closet, one to throw over Juno and another to settle next to him in case he gets cold later in the night. She also pulls a towel from the closet and rests it on the back of the chair at Bruce’s old desk, ready for Juno’s shower in the morning. She makes a mental note to drop some of Bruce’s toiletries down for him in the morning and to talk to Tony about whether or not Juno staying on this floor will be a permanent fixture.

Lastly she moves to the bed and sits next to Juno, careful not to wake him up. He’s moved in his sleep so he’s curled up on his side, his knees tucked almost right under his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Natasha can’t help the smile that touches her lips at the sight of him. She pulls one of the blankets up to keep him warm and then she can’t help herself, she’s gently brushing away some of the longer locks of hair that had fallen into his face.

Juno murmurs again, his eyes squinting open and staring up at Natasha. “Edyth?” He whispers, his voice small and vulnerable, making him sound around half his age.

Natasha frowns a little as she tucks the stray locks behind his ear. “It’s me, June-Bug. It’s Natasha.” She reminds him.

“Edie,” Juno whispers, his voice even smaller as he closes his eyes again. “Ne pozvolyay yemu vzyat' Lulu.” _(Don’t let him take Lulu.)_

Natasha stares at the boy for a few seconds. The boy who had just spoken perfect Russian. “Juno?” There’s no answer. He has obviously fallen back to sleep.

Natasha stands up and leaves the room on slightly shaky legs, closing the door behind her. “J.A.R.V.I.S., you recorded everything in the gym?” She asks the AI.

“Yes Agent Romanoff.” J.A.R.V.I.S. confirms.

“Ok, I don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. getting a hold of it. Keep it hidden, we’ll review it tomorrow.”

“Of course Agent Romanoff.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S.? If he needs anything in the night, wake me please. Good night.”

“Yes Agent Romanoff, good night.”

**アベンジャーズ**

Tony wake’s with a stretch, pressing his back and ass against Steve. Yes, he’s the little spoon, so what? He can be Iron Man and still be the little spoon.

He hears Steve hum behind him and his strong arms tighten around Tony’s waist and chest. “Morning.” He murmurs, his voice rough with sleep and his breath tickling the fine curls at the top of Tony’s neck.

“Good morning, handsome.” Tony greets him, wiggling his ass again and hoping Steve gets the point.

“Stop squirming.” Steve chastises lightly, giving Tony a gentle slap to the hip. “If you want sex, just ask.”

Tony turns around in Steve’s arms and nuzzles against his chest before humming and saying, “Sex please.”

He can feel Steve’s chest rumble as he chuckles and then he kisses the top of Tony’s head. “Not this morning my love, we have a team meeting to organise.”

Tony groans and rolls until he’s on his front so he can burrow his head into his pillow. “Stupid team meetings.” He groans.

Steve laughs again and moves closer to Tony, peppering kisses over his bare shoulders and back.

“Come on, Anthony,” He coaxes, using Tony’s full name like only he can. “Don’t you want the rest of the team to see what Juno is capable of?”

Tony turns his head slightly so he can look at Steve, deep brown eyes staring into blue. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve got some things I need to attend to at SI first though, and Pep will kill me if I don’t show up.” He says quietly. “But can we at least and a quickie in the shower?” He asks, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Steve chuckles again and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Only if we make it quick. I know what Pepper’s like when you’re late and I do not want her to walk in on us again.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Mornin’.” Clint murmurs as Juno enters the kitchen.

“Oh,” Juno murmurs back. “Um, morning.”

“Coffee?” Natasha asks, holding up a pot to Juno.

“I’ve never had it before.” He says honestly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“What?” Clint snaps. “You’ve never had coffee?”

“Uh, no Sir.” Juno says shyly, his cheeks tinging pink. “Have kind of been living in a cave my whole life.” He says deadpan.

Natasha snorts out a laugh and Bruce looks like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or not.

“Fair point.” Clint mumbles out, his lips wrapping around his mug again.

“Um, is it possibly to have some tea please?” Juno asks.

“Oh, tea is Bruce’s department.” Natasha says, patting Bruce on the shoulder. “I’ve gotta go, honey. I’ll be back for team meeting.” She kisses Bruce on the cheek and then turns to Clint and Juno. “Be good boys, see you later.”

Clint grunts out a reply as she presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Poka Natasha. Khoroshego dnya.” Juno murmurs as she walks past him. _(Bye Natasha. Have a nice day.)_

She stops in front of him and smiles. “Spasibo dorogoy. Ty tozhe.” She says, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. _(Thank you, dear. You too.)_

Juno hears her shout goodbye to Tony and Steve, hearing their muffled replies meaning they must be on their way down here.

“So, tea?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, yes please. If that’s ok.” Juno asks.

“Of course.” Bruce smiles.

He rummages around in one of the cupboards above the kettle and pulls of a wooden box, placing it on the counter top in front of Juno. Juno opens the lid to see an array of different coloured packets, all separated by type.

“Wow.” Juno whispers, looking at all the different types of tea.

“Take your pick.” Bruce tells him, pulling a mug from the same cupboard and setting it down next to the box.

“Really?” Juno asks, looking up at the smiling doctor. “I can choose any?”

“Any one you like.” Bruce confirms.

Juno flicks through a few of the packets, reading the names and ingredients carefully before selecting one in dark green.

“Matcha tea?” Bruce asks with surprise.

“Yes, Sir.” Juno says with a small smile. “Is that ok?”

“You’ve had it before?”

“Yes, Sir. My sister use to make it with a little honey.” He explains.

“I’m sure we can do something similar.” Bruce says with a nod, rummaging in the cupboard again and pulling out a jar of honey.

Juno smiles his thanks, tears open the little paper packet and drops the tea bag into the cup before adding hot water and honey. The smell instantly hits his nostrils and he’s reminded of his sisters and brothers, the memory tugging at his heart a little.

Juno decides to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and settle at the kitchen island next to Clint, whose still clutching his coffee like a life line. Clint shuffles a little to poke a plate of toast towards Juno and he grunts as a way of offering it.

“Um, no thank you, Sir. I’m fine with my tea.” Juno tells him quietly, sipping from his mug.

Clint grunts again, picks a piece of toast and rips of the corner with his teeth, looking like he’s earring in his sleep with his eyes half lidded. Bruce chuckles at him and shakes his head, pouring himself another cup of tea and then refilling Clint’s mug as well.

“I’ve got some things I need to finish in my lab before our first team meeting with you.” Bruce explains to Juno. “But if you need anything, let J.A.R.V.I.S. know and he’ll bring the elevator to my floor.”

“Ok, thank you, Sir.”

“Juno, you can call me Bruce if you want to. Or if that’s a little difficult to start with, you can call me Doctor Banner or just Doc. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Just know, you don’t have to call me Sir, ok?” Bruce says, giving Juno is calming smile again.

“Ok, thank you.”

With that, Bruce leaves the kitchen just as Tony walks in wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, the blue light of the arc reactor shining through the fabric. He moves to the coffee pot, pulls himself a mug, downs most of it in one gulp and then refills it before leaning against the counter top and looking at Juno.

He smiles at Juno before saying, “You sleep better last night?”

“Actually Mr Stark,” Juno says, clearing his throat and sitting up a little straighter. “I went down to the gymnasium again.”

“Kicked both our asses.” Clint groans, looking disgusted at admitting it.

“Both?” Tony asks with a smirk.

“Nat and me.” Clint says with a yawn. “Kids more of a gym bunny than Cap and Thor rolled into one.”

Juno can feel heat rising in his cheeks. “I enjoy the gym. It helps me relax.” He explains.

“You’re crazy dude.” Clint murmurs and Tony laughs.

“Listen, June-Bug,” Tony says, catching his attention. “I’ve got a few things I need to do for SI but after that we’ll have the team meeting like we discussed. Clint, you’re free today right?”

“Free as a bird.” Clint mumbles, resting his forehead on the table.

“Give him an hour or two and he’ll be back in the land of the living, then he’ll be all yours for entertainment.” Tony explains, patting Clint on the back.

Clint groans as Tony walks away, leaving the two of them alone again. He flops his head to the side so he can look at Juno before giving him a lazy smile.

“TV?” He asks.

Juno shrugs, because in honestly, he’s never really watched TV. “Sure.”

He trails after Clint into the living area, watching the older man as he scuffs his feet along the floor.

“So what movie do you want to watch?” Clint asks as he throws himself down onto the couch.

“Um, I really don’t mind.” Juno murmurs, settling on the edge of the couch.

“Come on dude, you must have a preference.” Clint says, sitting up so he can look at Juno. “What’s your favourite genre?”

Juno can’t look at him as he answers. “I don’t know.” He whispers. “I’ve never really watched a movie before.”

Clint stares at him for a little longer than he should have before he snaps himself out of it. “Uhh, ok.” He says, resting back against the couch cushions. “Well, we’ve got science fiction, action, comedy, horror, thriller, drama, adventure. There’s literally a ton.”

Clint watches as Juno keeps staring at the floor in front of him and takes pity. “J.A.R.V.I.S., can you pull up some movie trailers?” Clint asks.

“Of course Agent Barton.” The screen on the wall flashes to life, starling Juno a little.

Then something occurs to Clint and he turns to Juno. “You speak Japanese right?” He asks.

Juno looks up at him before nodding. “Yes, I’m fluent.” Juno informs him.

“Excellent.” Clint grins. “J.A.R.V.I.S., pull up some Anime trailers.”

The pair sit in silence as J.A.R.V.I.S. plays some trailers for popular Anime movies including Spirited Away, Ghost in the Shell, Akira, and Howl’s Moving Castle.

Clint watches as Juno watches the trailers, his interest peaking at Spirited Away.

“You like the look of that one?” Clint asks.

“Yes, I think so.” Juno says quietly, his eyes still on the huge screen. “But its in Japanese. Is that ok for you?”

Clint loves the look of concern on Juno’s face and for a second or two, he finds himself thinking how cute he looks. Then he clears his throat.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Clint calls. “Eiga o nihongode saisei shite kudasai.” _(Please play the movie in Japanese.)_

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Juno’s eyes go a little wider, watching the screen come to life. Clint then leaves for the kitchen, fixes a bowl of popcorn and gets two cans of Fanta, carrying it all back to the couch and settling crossed legged next to Juno.

He offers a can to Juno and the boy looks at it suspiciously. “What is it?” He asks.

Clint finds himself shocked again but he recovers quicker this time. “Its orange flavoured soda.” Clint tells him. “Um, its carbonated. Try it.”

Juno frowns and gingerly takes the can, pulling the tab and jumping a little when it pops open. He smells the bubbling liquid before sipping a little. Clint laughs as Juno’s eyes go wide when the liquid fills his mouth. Juno swallows it quickly and then looks at Clint with his eyes still wide.

“That’s so strange!” He squeaks, his voice cracking.

Clint can’t help but keep laughing as he watches Juno take another swig. “Do you like it?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“Very much.” Juno confirms with a sharp nod. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Seriously dude,” Clint says, setting the bowl of popcorn between them. “Call me Clint, or Barton, or anything else. But not Sir.”

Juno smiles a little and nods. “Thank you, Clint.” He murmurs, his eyes going back to the screen.

Clint watches as Juno settles in, focusing on the screen, entranced by it. He watches Juno relax, his legs crossed underneath him, sipping from the can occasionally. Clint nudges the popcorn bowl towards him minutely, making it look like an accident and Juno looks down at the popcorn. Clint watches as he tentatively reaches down and picks up a single piece of popcorn, placing it in his mouth.

He realises that everything they’re doing is brand new for Juno. He might be sixteen, but he’s experiencing all these things for the first time and Clint feels kind of proud that he’s one of the people helping Juno experience these things.

He looks across as he feels Juno settle a little further onto the couch, their shoulders pressing together. Its nice, comforting in a way and Clint settles a little further back and against him.

Neither of them say anything else as they continue watching the movie, pressed together from knee to shoulder and simply enjoying each others company. Clint feels that he could get use to this and he hopes that Juno feels the same.

**アベンジャーズ**

Over the course of the morning, Bruce came back up from his lab informing Clint and Juno that the work he wanted to finish needed a little extra help from Dr Cho, so he’d have to transfer the files to his S.H.I.E.L.D. lab and wait for her to get back with availability.

Steve had returned from his daily run. He’d showered and then joined the others on the couch with one of the many books that Natasha had tasked him with reading this year, in order for him to be caught up on the most popular novels so he could understand their references. Today he was finishing the last book in the Harry Potter series. 

Clint had continued to supply Juno with new snacks and drinks throughout, introducing him to Dr Pepper and Mountain Dew, as well as Cheetos, Air Heads and Butterfingers. They’d also finished watching Spirited Away and moved onto Howl’s Moving Castle, both of which Juno had enjoyed very much, especially considering he was able to watch them in Japanese, a language he found easier to follow for longer periods of time.

Tony was still finishing off some papers with Pepper, but he had texted Steve and promised not to take too much longer.

Natasha had called the team and explained that her brunch date with Maria Hill had revealed some new intel on an energy source Sif and Fandral had been tracking across several realms. The information meant absolutely nothing to Juno, but the words intrigued him nonetheless.

She’d also floated the idea of have a rare team dinner because for once, everyone was off duty and home in the Tower. The plan was a pork dinner with all the trimmings, prepared by Juno and Steve, cooked by Steve and Tony, eaten by everyone and cleaned up by whomever drew the short straw, literally.

Natasha, knowing that Juno struggles with his anxieties, had suggested that he help prepare the food and Steve volunteered himself to ‘help’ Juno in the kitchen, merely because he had finished his book already and he quite enjoyed cooking for the others.

Juno and Steve were just getting ready in the kitchen when something pricked Juno’s interested. He heard a crack of thunder, which he felt was a little unusual considering there hadn’t been a cloud in the sky all day. Then he heard a thud, somewhere towards to the top of the Tower.

At the sound of the thunderous footsteps coming across the communal floor towards the kitchen, Juno grabs two knives from the block and leaps up onto the counter top, crouching on his haunches with one knife above his head and the other in front of his body.

A giant appears in the entrance way, grinning from ear to ear with his arms open, ready to embrace anyone wanting to greet him. His eyes fall upon Juno, still crouching on the counter top and his smile falls, his grip on a hammer tightening minutely.

Steve turns around from the kitchen sink where he’s washing vegetables and his eyes go wide at the sight of Juno, ready to pounce.

“Juno,” He says in his Captain voice, snapping his fingers to get the defensive kids attention. “He’s not a threat, stand down.” Steve tells him slowly, his voice firm and calm.

Juno’s eyes flick to Steve, noticing how he isn’t on the defensive himself and then flick back to the giant in the entrance way.

The giant, for his part, rests the hammer on the counter with a thunk and let his hands fall to his side, offering Juno a tight smile.

Juno’s eye flick to Steve again, who nods his head to him once, and Juno relaxes his arms, silently jumping down from the counter.

“Sorry, Captain.” He murmurs, padding towards Steve and slotting the knives back into the knife block.

“It’s fine, you ok to keep helping me with these?” Steve asks quietly, gesturing towards the washed potatoes in the sink.

“Yes, Captain.” Juno whispers, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, picking one up and a small knife for peeling.

Steve nods, a smile on his lips as he turns to the giant. “Welcome back, Thor.” Steve greets.

“Captain.” The giant, Thor, greets with a nod and a frown. “Why do we now have a child preparing food? I thought the human race frowned upon child labour.”

Steve laughs and looks over his shoulder at Juno to see him looking back at Thor, confusion plastered across his young face.

“Thor, this is Juno.” Steve tells him. “He’s staying with us for a while, hopefully to become a new member of the team.”

Thor barks out a laugh and looks at Juno. “This puny human child?” He asks, openly pointing across the kitchen space. “He cannot be an Avenger. His hands shake while peeling the skin from potatoes, he poses no threat!” Thor laughs out as he picks Mjönir up and strolls back into the communal living area.

Before Steve, or anyone else in the living area can register what’s about to happen, Juno flips the knife he’s holding over in his left hand and flings it across the kitchen and through the living area. It narrowly misses Thor’s left ear, his hair whipping behind its flightpath.

Thor slowly turns around to eye Juno and sees that he has a second knife, point pinned between his right thumb and fingers, ready to throw. “As I said, no threat.” Thor repeats.

Clint springs up from the couch then. “Uhhh, I wouldn’t say that just yet buddy.” He tells Thor with a smile. “If he’d wanted to hit you, trust me, he would have.”

“But he did not.” Thor points out.

“You weren’t the target.” Clint tells the frowning God as he points to the dartboard on the opposite wall, roughly forty yards from where Juno is standing.

Thor slowly walks over to the dartboard to see the knife, still with potato water on it, sticking out from the centre of the inner bull. He looks a little closer and sees three long blonde hairs hanging from where the tip of the blade is imbedded in the board. His, long blonde hairs.

He turns around and walks back into the kitchen and right up to Juno, towering over the boy. The boy doesn’t move as Thor crouches down to make eye contact, Juno just clenches his jaw as he stares back, his grip on the knife tightening slightly.

“Do I scare you, child?” Thor asks quietly.

“No, Sir.” Juno answers without missing a beat.

Thor grins like an idiot and stands back up, turning around to face Steve, Clint and Bruce, all crowded in the doorway. “I like this one.” Thor informs them. “He is strong willed and shows no fear despite being skinny and short.”

“Thor, that’s a little rude.” Bruce tells him, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“But it is the truth, Dear Bruce!” Thor thunders. “If this boy is to fight with us, he needs to increase in height and strength. He is like you, Captain Rogers, before your magic serum.”

Clint snorts out a laugh at the look of confusion on Juno’s face. “Thor, come on man.” He says, heading back into the living area. “I wanna hear about Asgard.”

“Ah yes!” Thor booms, following Clint. “Asgard is a wonderful place, I have many tales to tell.”

Bruce follows them, leaving Steve with Juno, still looking incredibly confused. “So that’s Thor.” Steve says after a few minutes silence.

“He’s,” Juno fails to find a word other than. “Nice.”

Steve smiles and starts helping Juno with preparing the vegetables again. “He can be a little hard to understand when you first meet him, but he means well.” Steve explains. “He’s from a place called Asgard.”

Juno places the potato he’s finished peeling on the side ready for chopping and looks up at Steve. “Is that in Europe?” He asks, watching Steve methodically chop carrots into sticks.

He stops, the knife hovering above the carrot for a few seconds before he continues. “No, it’s not in Europe.” He says calmly.

The pair silently prepare the food for several minutes, neither one saying much else except Juno murmuring a ‘thank you’ as Steve hands him a cutting board. Steve thinks back to Juno’s question about Asgard being in Europe.

He finishes with the carrots and turns to Juno. “Tell me Juno,” He says curiously. “While you were younger, did you go to school or have home schooling or anything like that?”

“We had something called raifu sukiru.” Juno says quietly, thinking back to the things he was taught as a small child. “I think it translates to life skills. My brother, Utah, he’s the oldest, he taught us basics like how to feed ourselves, bathe ourselves. How to respect Masutāarufa.”

Steve listens intently. “What about, you know, reading and writing?” He asks. “You never had someone teach you academically?”

Juno looks up at him then. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Well, for example, I went through high school to get my grades before joining the Army. But some people have home schooling.” Steve tries to explain.

Juno frowns, thinking about the ‘lessons’ he and his siblings had. “Masutāarufa taught us.” He says with a shrug.

Steve nods then. “Ok, what sort of things did he teach you?”

“Mostly how to behave, how to fight, how to withstand pain.” Juno looks away from Steve then as he continues talking.

“One time, my brother, Gold, he heard Masutāarufa saying that he planned to take our training to another level, a harder level. Gold, he panicked. He was scared because, I guess because he was only ten. He was only a child.” Juno says with another frown.

Steve finds it a little strange to hear this from Juno, considering that he’s still a child himself, but he lets Juno continue without interrupting.

“Gold waited for Masutāarufa to accept our monthly delivery of food and he slipped out through the gate. I still can’t think of how he did it. He was missing for what felt like weeks but in reality I believe it was closer to four days. One of the connections that Masutāarufa has contacted him, saying that Gold had been found.” Juno sighs, his hands clenching and unclenching.

“When he was brought back, we didn’t see him for several days. We heard him though. Heard his screams, his cries, his begging for death as he was beaten and t” Juno chokes on the word, closing his eyes.

Steve reaches out a hand to rest on Juno’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry Juno.” He murmurs, not really sure what else to say to the boy. “I’m sorry you and your siblings had to go through such horrible things.”

They stay like that for several minutes, Steve comforting a sniffling Juno, until there’s a small cough at the door. Steve looks over to see Natasha standing in the entrance way. She tilts her head to the side, silently asking Steve if everything is ok. He nods in reply, a small smile on his lips.

“Everyone’s ready when you are, Cap.” She says quietly before leaving.

“Take your time Juno,” Steve tells the boy. “There’s no rush.”

Juno’s eyes pop open, looking a little wet and shiny. “I’m fine Captain, I’m ready.”

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, either via comments, kudos or PMs.   
> Thanks again folks! Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, we have the team meeting, discussions of Juno’s enhancements, Clint and Juno bounding more (cause they’re cute), intros to Coulson, Pepper and Rhodey, Pepper in mom mode, talks about PTSD, Star Wars and cute domestic Avengers.  
> Thanks for the love, hope you enjoy.

**アベンジャーズ**

The Avengers, plus Juno, are in the conference room, all facing the huge screen on the far wall ready to review the footage of Juno sparring with Clint and Natasha.

After a lengthy discussion the day before with Natasha, Juno had given J.A.R.V.I.S. permission to share the footage of him sparring with Natasha and Clint, and to share the conversation he and Tony had had about his past and his enhanced abilities. Hence the situation presented before him.

He knows what’s going to happen in the team meeting. It’s a meeting for the others to find out what he’s capable of and for him to answer any questions they might have. But he’s still nervous, despite Tony, Natasha and Clint all telling him that there’s nothing to be worried about.

Juno has taken up a stance against the opposite wall, leaning against it on his shoulders, nervously waiting for the footage to start playing.

“Alright so,” Tony says from the front of the table. “We all know Juno can kick ass from the way he handled those HYDRA agents.”

Juno can feel a small blush creep into his cheeks as Tony smiles and winks at him.

“But we need to know his fighting techniques, his strategies, his strengths and ultimately, his weaknesses.” Tony says slowly to everyone.

Steve nods slowly before turning to the screen. “J.A.R.V.I.S., roll the footage.” He says in his Captain voice.

Everyone’s focused is glued to the screen, watching as Natasha and Clint take it in turns to spar against Juno. Everyone except Steve, who turns around to watch Juno fidget uncomfortably.

“Juno, why don’t you take a seat?” He says kindly.

Juno looks around the table to see several empty chairs, decides to take one furthest away and puts his hand on it before Clint catches his eye.

“Dude,” Clint whispers across before pulling out the chair next to him.

He grins at Juno and pats the chair, trying to entice him over like a frightened stray. Juno can’t help but smile back as he walks across and sits in the chair next to Clint, pulling his feet up so he’s sitting cross legged.

Clint smiles at him again and thrusts a small red bag into his face. “Skittle?” He whispers.

“Um, what?” Juno asks, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

Clint frowns at looks at Juno, a little horrified for a few seconds before he remembers that Juno literally use to live underground. “They’re like, lil chewy fruit flavoured candies.” Clint explains, taking out an orange one and popping it into his mouth.

Juno eyes the bag, still a little unsure why someone would want fruit flavoured chewy sugar instead of just regular fruit, but he follows suit and pulls out a red one carefully placing it onto his tongue. As he bites into it and chews, a burst of flavouring fills his mouth and his eyes go wide in surprise.

Clint grins at his reaction and grabs Juno’s hand, pouring a few more Skittles into his hand before spinning the chair back around to face the huge screen just in time to see himself get kicked in the chest by Juno.

Juno grimaces as he focuses on the screen, watching Clint land on his back in the ring, groaning. He leans forward a little so his mouth is right next to Clint’s ear before whispering, “Sorry about that.”

Clint turns to face him again. “Ah its fine. Next time I just won’t go easy on ya.” He says with a smile and a wink.

“Go easy on me?” Juno asks, starting to notice when Clint is teasing him like his older brothers use to do to him.

“Yeah, next time I’ll kick your ass.” Clint says with a glint in his eye.

They both turn to continue watching the footage, Juno watching the reactions of the others more than the footage itself. He watches as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Coulson, makes notes on his phone while watching and the sight makes him little nervous, but Natasha promised him that Coulson can be trusted and he trusts Natasha.

“He’s like a Jedi.” Tony murmurs as he watches the footage of Juno leaping over Natasha, twisting in the air and landing in a crouch before spinning around and kicking her feet out from under her.

“Mr Stark,” Juno speaks up. “What’s a Jedi?”

Six pairs of eyes turn to look at Juno and he shrinks back a little in his chair.

“A Jedi Knight, from Star Wars.” Mr Stark tells him, as if that explains it.

Juno looks down at his lap, too embarrassed to meet anyones gaze. The only person not staring at him is Thor, and he’s from a different planet so of course he doesn’t know what Mr Stark is talking about.

Next to him, Clint taps on the table with his fingers and a blue, holographic keyboard appears in front of him. He types away at something and then taps again before sliding his finger against the table towards the screen and a different image appears with the title ‘Phantom Menace - Obi Wan Qui Gon vs Darth Maul’.

The team watch the clip, some of them flicking glances back to Juno, Juno watching it closely as Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Con Jinn battle Darth Maul with his double-bladed light saber. At around one minute and thirty-seconds, as Obi Wan leaps from one walkway to the other, Juno frowns.

“That’s impossible.” He murmurs, as if speaking to himself.

Clint taps the table to pause the video clip and turns to Juno. “What do you mean?” He asks curiously.

“Well, I mean, the way he jumped from that height without assistance.” Juno says, still frowning. “He’d have to have legs like a,” He waves his hand, trying to find the word. “Kangarū?” He says in Japanese.

Clint shrugs and nods. “Yeah, like a kangaroo.” He agrees. “But imagine this dude. Imagine their light sabers, the coloured swords they’re fighting with, imagine they’re Katana’s.”

Juno thinks about it, a small smile touching his lips. “I don’t know Clint. Looks a little hard to believe.” He says with a small shrug.

“Alright, after this meeting, we’re watching the full movie.” Clint says, not leaving any room for argument.

“Can we get back to the footage?” The Captain asks.

“Sorry, Captain.” Juno murmurs.

“It’s alright.” He smiles back.

**アベンジャーズ**

Nobody says anything once the footage has ended, the last of it showing how Clint had scooped Juno up into his arms to carry him out of the gym. The entire footage is an hour and forty minutes of Clint and Natasha sparring, Juno sparring with Natasha, then Clint sparring with Juno.

They had all witnessed the conversation about Juno needing more pain while he’s sparring and he’d felt a few pairs of eyes land on him, but other than that no one had really said a word.

Steve clears his throat and turns so he can look at everyone. “Does anyone have any comments or questions?” He asks the group as a whole.

“I do.” Agent Coulson speaks up. “The video footage shows that you were sparring with Agents Romanoff and Barton for around an hour and forty, but is it right that you were also working out before that?”

Steve can see the uncertainty on Juno’s face as he shifts in his chair. “Yes, Sir.” He murmurs. “I spent roughly an hour on the treadmill before sparring.”

“How far did you run?” Agent Coulson asks.

“I’m- I don’t know Sir, I’m sorry.” Juno whispers.

“A little under twenty-three miles.” Natasha speaks up. “He’s almost up there with you, Cap.”

Steve watches as everyone looks shocked, hearing that their fifteen year old guest is enhanced. He watches as Juno keeps his focus on his lap, not meeting anyones gaze.

“Before that,” Natasha continues. “He spent around ninety minutes in a stress position.”

“What?” Tony snaps out, all too familiar with stress position and how horrific they can be on the body.

Juno looks up to meet his furrowed stare. “It helps me focus, Mr Stark.” He says, his voice small and quiet.

Steve can tell he’s starting to get uncomfortable. This entire team meeting has been solely about him, when really he wanted it to be about everyone getting to know everyone else. He wants Juno to know about the abilities of the others on the team as well as them know about his.

“Alright, if no one has any other questions for Juno”

“I do.” Tony says, leaning back in his chair. “How do you know all of this stuff? It’s a lot for a fifteen year old to know.”

Juno resists the urge to shrug, instead deciding to clear his throat and shift a little in his chair. “It’s all I’ve ever known. I was taught from a young age by Masutāarufa, he showed and taught me and my siblings everything we know. Day in, day out we fought and trained and learned how to be, uh, Clint, Heitai?”

“Soldiers.” Clint provides the translation without skipping a beat.

“Arigatō.” Juno thanks him. “We learned how to be soldiers for him. I guess its all I know.” _(thank you.)_

Tony keeps his gaze for a few seconds, nodding slowly but not giving away anything he’s thinking. “Ok.” He murmurs.

“Anyone else?” Steve asks and the room stays silent. “Alright. Juno, do you have any questions for us?”

“Oh.” Juno says, not expecting that question. “I haven’t thought about it, sorry Captain.”

“Well, nows the time to think.” Steve says with a kind smile.

Juno thinks for a few minutes before Clint leans over, cups a hand to his ear and whispers to him. “What? No way.” Juno mumbles to Clint who just nods, leaning back in his own chair. “Um, Captain, are you really a hundred and fifty?” Juno asks nervously.

The whole table laughs and Steve chuckles. “Actually no.” He says, a smile still on his lips. “I just turn ninety-five.”

Juno turns to the still sniggering Clint and punches him on the leg, not at all gently. “Baka.” He says, smirking as Clint laughs harder. _(Idiot.)_

“Did he just call you an idiot?” Natasha laughs. “Aw, poor Clint.”

Juno continues smiling as he turns back to the Captain. “You don’t look ninety-five.” He says honestly.

“Good.” Steve laughs. “Means the serum is working.”

“What serum?” Juno asks him with a tilt of the head.

Steve looks at Juno for a few minutes before he turns to Tony. “You’re sure about this?” He asks quietly but Juno can still hear him.

“I’m telling you babe,” Tony murmurs back, his eyes still glued to his phone. “He’s one of us. Just gotta put him through the initiation.”

“Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S. can you bring up my file please?” Steve asks.

“Which file are you referring you Captain?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asks.

“The first one, from the beginning.”

**アベンジャーズ**

The footage of Steve on his motorcycle freezes on the screen and the screen goes blank. “That’s how I became Captain America.” Steve says quietly, looking at Juno with a small smile.

Juno’s eyes are a little wider than normal as he continues to stare at the blank screen, his mind whirling with all the information his eyes have just been pleasantly assaulted with. Pre-serum Cap, looking like a sick little runt of the litter, stepping into something that Juno can only describe as refrigerator with a window.

The footage then skipped a little, the Captain explaining that no one really needs to see this bit, and the next scene showed the ‘refrigerator’ door opening with a plume of steam and a hunky Captain stepping out. At that point, Clint had wolf-whistled and Natasha threw her bottle of water at him.

It then went on to show a montage of clips, all of The Captain wearing his original uniform and fighting during world war two, the uniform change and then fighting through several other wars.

Steve felt himself grinning as he saw Juno’s eyes shining when his motorcycle came onto the screen. Apart from that, Juno didn’t say anything or make a move, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Wow.” Juno breaths out, settling back against the chair. “Thor, I want to thank you.”

Steve frowns, not expecting that response at all.

“Thank me?” Thor asks. “Why would you thank me, Young Juno?”

“You said earlier that I look like a pre-serum Cap.” Juno reminds him with a shrug. “He’s cute.”

The room is quiet for a few seconds before Clint and Natasha burst into laughter. “Oh dude,” Clint says, slapping Juno’s knee. “You’re totally part of the team.”

Juno looks across to see Natasha shaking her head but still laughing.

“Thanks, I think.” Steve says, a small blush on his cheeks. “Juno, any questions?”

“Uh, yes.” Juno clears his throat and squirms a little in his seat, trying to get comfortable as his nerves settle in. “Are you all super-humans?” He asks, looking around at the group of adults.

“Well, actually the only super-human here is Cap.” Tony says, slapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Yes, and I am actually not human, I am Asgardian.” Thor tells him with a grin.

Juno frowns at the grinning giant of a man, reminding himself that he needs to find out more about this Asgard later. “And you?” He asks, turning to Clint.

“Oh I’m just a regular human.” He confirms with a smile that Juno’s starting to find he likes quite a lot.

“There’s no way a regular human can do what you do with a bow and arrows and not be enhanced in some sort of way.” He says with a shake of his head, not sure if Clint is joking with him or not.

The adults all chuckle and Clint shakes his head. “What can I say? I’m just good at what I do.” He says with a shrug and a smile.

Juno stares at him for a second and then says, “Hontõni?” With a tilt of his head. _(Really?)_

Clint chuckles again. “Watashi wa uso o tsuite inai to yakusoku shimasu, watashi wa futsū no ningendesu..” He says with a smile. _(I promise I’m not lying, I’m a regular human.)_

“Ok, I believe you.” Juno says with a nod.

“And what about you?” Natasha asks after a few quiet seconds, looking directly at Juno.

“What about me?” He asks, avoiding eye contact.

“Come on kid,” Bruce speaks up finally, startling Juno and making his shoulders tense. “We’ve seen what you can do. We’ve seen your skills, your abilities with a Katana and a rebar. And we’ve seen that you can knock Clint on his ass.”

Juno keeps his eyes on the table, trying to focus his breathing before he flicks his gaze to Tony.

“You sure kid?” Tony asks.

“Yes, Sir.” Juno says with a nod.

“Alright, J, play the conversation between Juno and I from four nights ago.” Tony tells the AI.

**アベンジャーズ**

Silence, once again, fills the room as the clip on the screen finishes playing. During the replay of his conversation with Mr Stark, Juno kept his gaze on his lap, not wanting to see anyones facial expressions when they hear that he’s far from normal.

“I gotta say,” Steve speaks first. “I’m a little shocked.”

“Shocked, Capsicle?” Tony asks, turning his chair to look at him. “After everything you’ve seen in your near one hundred years?”

“In all fairness, he spent seventy years asleep.” Clint points out.

Steve smiles and then frowns. “Not shocked, surprised I suppose.” He amends. “How do you use your enhancements?”

Juno looks up to see Steve watching him. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Well, we use our enhancements and equipment to help others.” He explains, leaning forward on his chair so he can lean on the table with his elbows. “Some people use natural, genetic enhancements to threaten or terrorise others.”

“I” Juno finds the words sticking in his throat.

Why would people who have enhancements want to cause chaos? Surely not.

“Juno?” Steve speaks again.

“I-I want to help people, Sir.” Juno stammers out. “I’ve spent my life fighting but not having anything to fight for. I want to fight to help people.”

“I have a question.” Bruce says, his calm voice reaching Juno and starling him a little. “The healing properties in the blood, you said you were able to heal your mothers wounds. Is that correct?” He asks.

“Yes Sir.” Juno confirms.

“Have you ever had any tests done on your blood?”

The word ‘tests’ make the hairs on the back of Juno’s neck prickle. “T-tests?” He asks nervously.

Clint reaches across and rests his hand on Juno’s knee under the table.

“Masutāarufa use to do tests on us.” Juno whispers.

He watches as something flashes across Bruce’s eyes, anger maybe?

“I” Juno chokes on the words in his throat and he finds his hands shaking.

“These tests will be nothing like the ones you’ve been forced to undertake before.” Bruce tells him, speaking slowly. “After the meeting, I’ll explain them for you.”

Juno nods his head and offers tiny forced smile.

“Is there anything else?” Steve asks, looking around the table at his team.

No one else says anything so Steve stands up. “Alright, I think that’s it for today. Of course, if there is anything else, we can discuss it at a later date.”

The team disperse but Juno stays where he is, leaving just him and Tony in the room. “That went about as well as expected.” Tony murmurs.

“I’m sorry Mr Stark.” Juno says immediately, standing up on shaky legs.

“Ah, it’s not your fault.” Tony says with a wave of his hand. “I’m just pissed off. Not with you, I might add. With whoever made you like this.”

“Sir,” Juno starts, but he doesn’t really know what to say.

Tony gives him one of his fantastic smiles and heads towards the door, ushering Juno with him. “We’ll figure it out kid, don’t worry.” Tony tells him as they walk to the elevator. “Just make yourself at home. You’re part of the team now. We’re all here for you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Tony turns to him then as the elevator takes them up to the communal floor. “If you keep calling me Sir, I’m going to have to rethink that offer though.” Tony warns him.

“Sorry.” Juno mumbles.

“Ok, I’m gonna start charge you a dollar overtime you apologise for something that you don’t need to apologise for.” Tony tells Juno.

“Ok.” Juno agrees. “But I don’t have any money.”

Tony stops in his tracks on the way to the kitchen. “Hm. I’ll fix that.” He murmurs. “You hungry?”

“Honestly, I’m always hungry.” Juno shrugs and Tony laughs.

“You are a growing boy. Good thing Steve and Clint are always eating as well. They’re are probably a mountain of sandwiches in the kitchen. Go help yourself.” Tony waves towards the kitchen.

“Thank you, Si-uhh, Tony.” Juno mumbles.

**アベンジャーズ**

Sometime during the afternoon, Juno was told the team meal had been extended slightly to include a few others outside of the six Avengers and himself, namely Ms Potts, Agent Coulson and Colonel Rhodes, the latter of whom was in town to check on a weapons upgrade Mr Stark was preparing for him.

The mention of having others in the Tower that he had yet to meet, put Juno on edge a little. But Mr Stark had reassured him several times that he loves and trusts the people he’s invited and he would never put Juno or any other member of his team in danger.

Juno’s thoughts got somewhat caught up in Mr Stark including him as a member of the team, that his anxieties faded a little and he was able to relax and watch some bizarre TV shows with Bruce, Natasha and Thor.

The visitors had been asked prior to arrive at different times, giving Juno a chance to meet each of them separately and get to relax around them first instead of being bombarded by them all at once.

Juno had already been introduced to Agent Coulson, but he found that outside of the office setting, the older man was funny and kind, full of one liners and seemed to have an eye for Clint. He also seemed to refer to everyone by their surname, which Juno found a little strange and almost military. Of course Agent Coulson couldn’t refer to Juno by surname, because no one, not even Juno knew what his surname actually was. So the Agent simply referred to him as Juno.

Ms Potts was thrilled to meet Juno, having to hold herself back from pulling him into a hug when she’d first stepped out of the elevator. Juno could tell that she really meant a lot to Mr Stark and that he loves her dearly. He could also tell that Ms Potts saw herself as the mother hen to the Avengers, despite being younger than most of them. She gave off an air of grace and caring that put everyone at ease and Juno found himself relaxing around her.

Colonel Rhodes was slightly intimidating, Juno found. He knew it wasn’t intentional, but the man was very loud in his personality and he seemed to get on extremely well with the other team members, making wise cracks and laughing loudly. He also took great delight in teasing Mr Stark and threatening to tell stories of them both from college, most of which seemed to end with Mr Stark being highly embarrassed and Colonel Rhodes, along with the others, laughing hysterically at his expense.

The meal went smoothly, with everyone enjoying the food Juno and Captain Rogers had prepared together. They had all sat around a long, glass table with Mr Stark at one end and Captain Rogers at the other. Ms Potts and Colonel Rhodes sat opposite each other on either side of Mr Stark and Juno found himself sandwiched between Ms Potts and Natasha. Clint was sitting opposite him with Agent Coulson to his right and Captain Rogers had Thor to his left. Bruce was to Natasha’s left and having deep conversations with Thor opposite about the science versus magic.

Juno hadn’t spoken much during the meal, answering questions when they were put to him and making polite comments where necessary, but he mostly focused on his food, feeling very much the child in the room. He was therefore a little grateful when the meal ended.

“Oh my gods.” Clint groans, stretching his arms above his head. “That was amazing. I don’t think I could eat another thing all week.”

There’s a few chuckles around the table at Clint’s words and Juno watches as he huffs out a huge breath and rubs his tummy.

“Well, you have Juno to thank.” Steve tells him with a wink in Juno’s direction.

“Oh, no. Captain Rogers did most of it.” Juno says quickly, not wanting to take credit for something he only partly prepared and cooked.

“Whose on clean up?” Tony asks, sipping from his wine glass.

There’s a chorus of groans around the table as people try to opt out. “I’ll do it.” Juno volunteers, making to stand up and start clearing plates.

“It’s like having a house elf.” Clint yawns.

Phil slaps him upside the head as Natasha stands up as well. “Leave the dishes, malen'kiy detenysh. Clint and I will do them.” She says with a smile. _(Little cub.)_

Clint groans again but Phil just pinches his shoulder and Nat pulls him towards the kitchen, leaving Juno to look a little lost. He sits back down and starts to fiddle with the napkin on his lap.

“You’re not use to relaxing, are you?” He hears someone asks.

He looks up to his right to see Ms Potts smiling sadly at him. “I guess not Ms Potts.” He agrees, looking back down at his lap.

“Oh honey, please, call me Pepper.” She says, patting his knee. “Thank you for dinner by the way, it was delicious.”

Juno shakes his head a little before looking back up to her. “Captain Rogers did most of it, I only helped a little.” He says quietly.

“Now, Juno,” Ms Potts, setting her wine glass down on the table and angling her body a little so she’s facing him. “I want us to be friends. In order for that to happen, you’re going to have to start accepting my thanks, my compliments, my praise and anything else I have to say to you. Because you’re a good kid and it’s about time someone treated you like one. Understood?” She asks, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

“Y-yes, Ma’am.” Juno mumbles.

“Jesus Pep, don’t scare the boy.” Tony laughs.

“I’m not scaring him!” Ms Potts snaps back defensively. “You’re not scared, are you honey?” She asks Juno with a wink.

“No, Ma’am.” He answers right away.

“Good boy.” Ms Potts says, patting his leg again before turning back to Mr Stark. “Are we’re watching a movie tonight as well?”

Mr Stark shrugs as he downs the rest of his wine, stands up and claps Colonel Rhodes on the back as the Colonel stands up. “Rhodey and I are heading down to the workshop.”

“No you’re not.” Ms Potts tells them sternly. “This is a family evening, no work.”

“But”

“No buts Tony.” Ms Potts says, leaving no room for argument. “James, sit.”

Juno watches carefully as Colonel Rhodes gives Mr Stark an apologetic smile before sitting back down. “Sorry Tones,” The Colonel says with a shrug. “You of all people know what happens if I don’t listen to her.”

“What happens if you don’t listen?” Juno asks.

“The same thing that happens to naughty boys when they don’t listen.” Ms Potts says with a smile.

Juno thinks back to what Masutāarufa would do when they were ‘naughty’, his body pin-pricking at the memory of being caned or whipped. Surely Ms Potts doesn’t mean it in the same way, does she?

“June-Bug.” Tony’s voice filters through his thoughts. “You’re here Juno. You’re safe. Ok?”

Juno looks around a little to see Ms Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Steve and Tony all watching him and he realises his breathing his a little on the fast side.

“Juno? You hear me?” Tony says again. “Kikoemasu ka?” _(You hear me?)_

Juno frowns a little. Did Mr Stark just speak Japanese to him? “Hai.” He replies quickly. “I can hear you. I’m sorry.” _(Yes.)_

“Hey, its been a long day.” Tony reminds him with a smile. “No need to apologise.”

“Um, can you excuse me?” Juno says. “Bathroom break.”

He doesn’t wait for anyone to reply as he walks, trying not to run, towards the shared bathrooms on the communal floor. Once he’s in there, he runs the faucet until its icy cold and then drenches his face and hair.

He stays there for a few minutes, leaning on the sink and focusing on getting his breathing under control as the water drips down his face. How can one sentence throw him back in time? Surely it’s not normal for things like that to happen. Does this mean he’s broken?

“You’re not broken.” A quiet voice behind him says.

He spins around to see Ms Potts standing with her back to the door and her arms folding across her chest. “You’re not broken, Juno.” She says again.

“How’d”

“Don’t worry, I can’t read minds.” She reassures him. “You were thinking out loud.”

“Oh.” He frowns and turns back to the sink, leaning against it again.

“Have you ever heard of PTSD?” Ms Potts asks, moving over to stand next to him.

“No Ma’am.”

“It stands for post traumatic stress disorder.” Ms Potts clears her throat as she continues to explain. “Its something that can develop after a person goes through a traumatic event. War, near death experience, different types of abuse. And people can have different symptoms such as nightmares or mental distress to trauma related cues. For example, earlier when I said something about what happens to naughty boys when they don’t listen, it”

“Made me think back to when I was beaten by Masutāarufa for not listening.” Juno whispers, confirming her suspicions.

“Yes.” Ms Potts says.

Juno turns to face her. “You think I have this disorder thing?”

“Its possible. I’m sure Bruce would be able to explain further after you’ve undergone the tests tomorrow.”

She watches as Juno nods his head, looking away from her face.

“Juno, this doesn’t mean you’re broken.” She tells him, reaching out to rub his arm. “Do you think Tony is broken?”

He looks up at her with a frown. “Mr Stark has this thing?” He asks, surprised.

“He does.” Ms Potts says with another smile. “He said I could tell you about his PTSD, but he wants to tell you about Afghanistan himself.”

Juno nods in understanding, knowing how difficult it can be to talk to people about personal issues. Although, he seems to be doing alright so far with talking to Mr Stark especially.

“Come on.” Ms Potts says, handing him a small towel. “Our evening is only just beginning and I think by the end of it, you’ll be wishing you’d fallen into someone else’s battlefield.” She says the last bit with a warm smile and Juno thinks she’s joking. “This bunch can be wild sometimes.”

“I have nine siblings Ms Potts.” Juno says as he dries his hair. “I can handle wild.”

Ms Potts chuckles and wraps him in a hug, something Juno didn’t really expect but he accepts it all the same, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. “We better get out there before Clint and Thor eat all the popcorn.”

With that, Juno throws the towel onto the side and runs out of the bathroom, mumbling something about ‘not if I can help it’ and Pepper laughs. She takes the discarded towel and folds it neatly before hanging it to dry.

Tony steps into the bathroom then, worry plastered across his face. “How’d that go?” He asks, stepping closer to Pepper.

“It went ok.” She tells her boss. “I think you’re right, I think he needs help beyond what you and the others can offer him. But I also think everyone here is doing him a great deal of good.”

“You’re telling me.” Tony laughs. “He’s out there right now wrestling Clint for the popcorn bowl. I mean literally wrestling. There’s popcorn everywhere. They’re like kids.”

“He _is_ a kid, Tony.” Pepper reminds him. “Its about time he got a chance to act like one.”

Tony hums his agreement and pulls Pepper into a hug. “Thank you for being my rock.” He murmurs into her hair.

“You’re very welcome.” She says, rubbing his back. “He reminds me of you.” Pepper murmurs.

“Why, because we’ve both been through traumatic life experiences and have undiagnosed PTSD?” Tony deadpans.

“No,” Pepper chuckles. “Because I’ve seen pictures and home videos of you when you were his age and you’re basically identical.”

Tony snorts out a laugh. “Sure, Pep. Next thing I know you’ll be telling me he’s my son or something just as ridiculous.” He laughs as he steps back.

He can see Pepper gnawing her bottom lip slightly. “There isn’t really popcorn everywhere, is there?” She asks nervously.

“Nah, I’m just messing with you.” He smirks.

Pepper punches his arm with an ‘ugh’ and walks out of the bathroom with Tony close on her heels, giggling out an apology.

When they reach the main area, Pepper can see Clint pinned on the floor with Juno laughing above him, throwing popcorn pieces at him, but she just rolls her eyes, trying to ignore the mess.

“Ok, so movie night tonight.” Tony says, clapping his hands to get everyones attention, because Tony Stark _loves_ being the centre of attention. “We have two suggestions. The Graduate, or Star Wars, Episode one.”

There are several groans in the room and Juno laughs as he climbs off of Clint.

“We’ve seen The Graduate a thousand times!” Clint complains, hauling himself up and onto the couch, stealing some popcorn from the bowl Juno isn’t guarding anymore.

“And we’ve seen Star Wars a million times.” Natasha quips back.

“Don’t forget who assigns your missions, Romanoff.” Phil says with a wicked smile. “You speak badly about Star Wars and I’m going to have to rethink who I send undercover at a garbage disposal plant.”

There’s a few _oohs_ and Nat glares at Phil.

Tony chuckles and shakes his head. “Ok, whose for The Graduate?” He asks.

Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey and Thor all raise their hands.

“Thor?” Clint snaps. “Really bro?”

“I have fought many wars on stars,” Thor says seriously. “This graduating sounds far more exciting to me.”

Tony rolls his eyes then. “Ok, and Star Wars?”

Clint, Phil, Bruce, Steve and Tony all raise their hands.

“Sorry ladies.” Tony says, sounding not sorry at all. “Five against four is close but fair.”

“Hold on a second.” Pepper buts in. “Juno didn’t vote.”

Juno can feel his eyes going a little wide. “Oh, uhh, I don’t get a vote. I’ve no idea what either of those are.” He says honestly.

“You can still vote though.” Pepper reminds him.

“Dude, that video clip I showed you TM earlier.” Clint says smugly. “That was Star Wars.”

“Ohh yeah.” Juno says, nodding as he remembers. “Is that from the one we’re going to watch?”

“Yep.”

Juno turns back to Pepper and grins sheepishly at her. “Sorry Ms Potts.”

“You’re voting Star Wars.” She states with disbelief.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“I’ll remember that young man.” She says with a wink, not being serious at all and she’s glad to see Juno just grin happily back at her.

There’s a couple of whoops from Clint and Phil as J.A.R.V.I.S. sets the movie to play and Pepper tries to look pissed off, but she’s smiling slightly as she watches Clint ruffle Juno’s hair.

“Totally part of the team.” Clint tells him, pulling him down onto the couch to get comfortable.

**アベンジャーズ**

Everyone is sprawled out around the living area in the Tower, all in different states of relax while the end credits of Star Wars Episode II rolled up the screen. After four and half hours of movie watching, everyone was ready for bed. Of course it helps that its almost one in the morning.

Tony yawns and uncurls himself from Steve’s lap, stretching a little as he squints around at the others. He locks eyes with a sleepy looking Pepper and Rhodey, both of whom are cuddled up on the chair opposite the one he and Steve are occupying.

Rhodey gestures to him that they’re going to take their leave, kisses Pepper awake and then helps her stand. She climbs her way over Thor’s body to get to Tony, kisses him good bye for the night and the pair leave in relative silence.

He looks over to the long couch and smiles when he sees Juno curled between Natasha and Clint, fast asleep with his head in Nat’s lap. Natasha is awake and gentle running her fingers through Juno’s hair, smiling at the tiny noises he’s making, making him sound like a tiny wolf cub seeking comfort.

Clint is fast asleep as well, pressed up against Coulson’s side, his mouth open on Coulson’s shoulder, snoring lightly. His arms are wrapped protectively around Juno’s legs in his lap and Juno’s feet are on Coulson’s thigh, the older mans hand resting in his ankle.

Tony lets out a light chuckle. Who would have thought the scrawny fifteen year old could take up so much space?

“Steve, think you can get him up to bed?” Tony asks quietly, looking down at the sleeping boy with his face pressed against Natasha’s stomach.

“Sure.” Steve assures him. “Am I taking Nat as well? ‘Cause I can’t really see where he ends and she begins.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and flips him off. “Just scoop him up like an oversized baby.” Nat tells him.

“I don’t really have much experience with over sized babies, Nat.”

“Oh for Gods sake.” Bruce murmurs, removing himself from the couch to stand in front of Natasha and Juno.

He leans forward and wriggles his arms under Juno’s legs and shoulders. He shuffles a little, making sure the boy is secure, before he stands up and cradles Juno to his chest. Juno mumbles something in his sleep and nuzzles against Bruce’s neck like a puppy, but he doesn’t way up.

“Where’s he sleeping?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, uhh,” Tony says, obviously not having thought about it.

Bruce rolls his eyes and heads for the elevator. “Its fine, he can sleep in the guest room on our floor.”

Natasha stands up as well, stretches and then kisses Tony and Steve on the cheeks to say goodnight before slinking into the elevator.

“Well that was easy.” Tony mumbles to himself. “Coulson.” He kicks Phil’s foot lightly. “You staying tonight?”

Phil’s eyes squint open and he glares at Tony before standing up and pulling Clint with him. The younger man groans in protest at being woken up, but he trials after Phil without complaining too much, both of them heading to Clint’s floor. Steve shakes a snoring Thor awake and the God thanks him before hauling himself up and jogging towards the elevator to share the ride with Phil and Clint before stopping on his own floor.

“And then there were two.” Tony says with a yawn. “J, can you fix up a cleaning ‘bot?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thanks buddy, you’re the best.”

With that done, Tony and Steve amble up to their bedroom, the taller of the two taking the first turn in the bathroom while Tony falls face first onto the bed. When Steve has finished, he comes out to find Tony snoring lightly and he grins a little.

“Baby, come on.” He says, rubbing Tony’s back.

Tony grumbles as he moves to the bathroom, getting undressed on the way and throwing clothes on the floor, much to Steve’s chagrin.

It takes him all of three minutes to be finished in the bathroom before he’s stumbling out and falling onto the bed again, this time almost on top of Steve. Steve just chuckles and manhandles him until he’s laying with his head on the fluffy pillows and he’s cuddled up under the blankets. Steve then shuffles around himself so he’s wrapped around Tony like a vine, how they both like it, touching from head to toe.

“I think today went well.” Tony says on a yawn. “He seemed to relax and enjoy the evening with everyone.”

Steve knows he’s talking about Juno. “Yeah,” He agrees. “He’s still a little jittery though. But maybe it’ll ease in time.”

Tony hums and wiggles a little to get more comfortable. “What sorta things do you think he’s been through?” He asks quietly.

Steve tightens his grip around Tony’s waist. “I’m not sure, honey. I don’t think any of us can know. But hopefully we can help him figure some things out.”

He feels Tony nod against his shoulder but nothing is said for the night. Steve really means it though. He really does hope that whatever the boy has been through, they can help him through it and hopefully he can become a member of the team.

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry it’s been a while. I was in the hospital beginning of last week and I’ve been literally sleeping most of the last week, so it really threw a spanner in the works for my writing. Hence why this is so short compared to the last chapter. I hope you still like it though. We’ve finally got to the bit that I’ve been building up to so I hope you like that. I’m thinking about starting a side series of smutty Avenger one-shots, but I don’t know who’d be interested. Lemme know what you think. Thanks again!

**アベンジャーズ**

When Tony wakes up, he’s alone and Steve’s side of the bed is cold, meaning he’s been gone a while. Tony groans and sits up, slapping at his cell phone to check the time, the numbers flashing up to tell him it’s only 7:54am.

“The fuck am I doing awake?” He grumbles to himself, flopping back down onto the bed and pulling the blankets up to cover his head.

“Honey,” Steve calls from the bathroom, his super soldier hearing picking up on Tony’s profanity. “You have a meeting at nine and need to be there before hand to be briefed.”

Tony groans even louder, making sure Steve can hear his protests, but he doesn’t move. Steve chuckles as he strolls into the bedroom, walking towards the Tony shaped lump under the sheets. He rests his hand on the lump and rubs up and down, knowing how much Tony hates waking up.

“Come on, honey.” Steve coos, tugging at the blanket covering Tony’s head.

Tony’s face appears, a pout on his lips and a frown creasing his brow, making him look adorably grumpy to Steve. Steve runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, brushing the messy tufts away from his forehead and Tony automatically snuggles in closer wrapping himself around Steve’s back.

“I hate mornings.” He declares, nuzzling his face against Steve’s hand.

“I know you do, honey.” Steve says, keeping his voice low and calming.

“If you really loved me, you let me stay in bed all day.” Tony tries.

Steve laughs and shaking his head. “I won’t let stay in bed all day _because_ I love you.” He says, pulling the blankets further away from Tony’s body. “Pepper will kill both of us if you’re late again.”

Tony whines low in his throat and nuzzles a little closer, like a needy puppy, and Steve’s heart sores. “Come on,” He says, taking Tony’s hand and tugging slightly. “We can shower together before you go.”

That preposition gets Tony’s attention and he raises his head, his eyes shining with mischief. He quickly scrambles out of bed and bolts towards the bathroom, causing Steve to chuckle as he hears the shower start seconds later.

**アベンジャーズ**

Tony looks across the table at the small teenager, watching him as he shovels cereal into his mouth while his eyes flick over the history book in front of him. The spoon wobbles a little on its journey to his mouth and his fingers tremble as they hover over the corner of the page, waiting for his sharp brown eyes to finish the paragraph and swipe the page across.

He watches as Juno scoops the last of the cereal out of the bowl, rests the spoon down and pushes the bowl away slightly, his eyes still focused on the book.

“There’s enough milk in there for another bowl of cereal, if you’re still hungry.” Tony tells him quietly.

Even though Tony had spoken quietly, Juno still startles a little. He looks from the bowl, to Tony and then back down to his book.

“I’m fine, Sir, thank you.” He murmurs as his stomach rumbles, giving away his not yet sated hunger.

Tony smiles at him and saunters to the cupboard where they store the cereal boxes in the communal kitchen. “Come on Kiddo, what’re you having?” He asks. “Lucky Charms? Froot Loops? Frosted Flakes? Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Reese’s Puffs?”

Juno looks up at Tony, a frown on his face. “What are those?” He asks quietly.

“Which ones?”

“All of them.”

Tony openly stares at him. “Hold on a second. What have you just eaten?” He asks.

Juno peers around Tony to look in the cupboard and then he points. “Those ones, Sir, the small white ones.” He tells Tony.

Tony looks into the cupboard and then looks back to Juno. “Rice Krispies?” He asks in disbelieve.

Juno shrugs. “I think so, Sir, although with Master, they just arrived in a huge bag every month with no name on the packaging.”

“Ok.” Is all Tony can think to say in reply. “Well, you don’t have to have the same thing again. You can have something different.”

Tony reaches into the cupboard and pulls the boxes out one by one, lining them up on the counter top.

“What’s going on here?” Bruce asks as he strolls into the kitchen in his dressing gown and slippers, hair a mess and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I am teaching young Juno here about the joys of different types of breakfast cereal.” Tony tells the yawning scientist proudly.

“It’s not just for breakfast though.” Bruce reminds him, pointing a teaspoon at Tony.

Juno frowns then. “I don’t understand, Dr Banner.” He says truthfully.

Bruce gives him a soft smile as he stirs honey into his camomile tea and sits next to Juno. “Cereal is really more of a ‘have it when you want it’ kind of food.” He tells the still frowning teenager.

Tony clicks his fingers then, like an idea has come to his mind. “Mid morning snack.” He puts in with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Bruce nods in agreement. “Or a mid afternoon snack.”

“What’s a mid afternoon snack?” Nat asks, walking into the kitchen in a vest and boxers and popping two sliced bagels into the toaster.

“You wearing that.” Clint tells her, jumping down from the tops of the kitchen cabinets and startling everyone except Juno.

“Damn it, Legolas!” Tony snaps, clutching his chest over the arc reactor. “Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?”

Clint shrugs and steals half a bagel from Nat before perching on the kitchen counter. “Juno knew I was there, right dude?” Clint asks.

“Actually, yeah I did.” Juno admits with a blush. “I thought he was supposed to be there. Sorry, Mr Stark.”

Tony just hums disapprovingly, glaring at Clint.

Steve strolls into the kitchen then, carrying a tie and suit jacket. “Got a date, Cap?” Clint asks with a grin.

Steve rolls his eyes and moves over to Tony, looping the tie around his neck before tying it for him. He straightens up the knot without doing Tony’s top button, because Tony never does his top button, and then kisses Tony’s cheek.

“You need to leave, now.” He says in his Captain voice, handing him the jacket.

“You’re kicking him out of his own tower?” Clint says with mock horror. “That’s harsh, Cap!”

Natasha, Bruce, Tony and Steve all roll their eyes at Clint and Juno grins at his idiocy. Clint looks across at him and winks, causing Juno’s cheeks to flush a deep pink.

“I have a meeting with Pepper.” Tony informs the others. “I’ll be back in time to take Juno to S.H.I.E.L.D. though.”

He kisses Steve, letting it linger for a few seconds and only pulling away when Clint groans ‘eww’ at them and throws a piece of bagel at them.

“Behave children.” Tony says, slapping Clint on the back a little too hard as he walks past him. “You especially, Birdbrain.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Pep, I really don’t see the point in this.” Tony complains for the fourth time in ten minutes.

“Tony, I’ve explained it already.” Pepper sighs, pushing open the conference room door. “Having Juno living in the Tower unfortunately comes with some potential legal ramifications.”

“Yeah, I heard that bit. But really? Meeting with a lawyer?”

“Its necessary Tony, trust me.” Pepper says.

“I do, that’s my down fall.” Tony smirks.

**アベンジャーズ**

“Foggy, what’re you saying?” Tony asks, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing up his eyes as he tries to focus.

“I’m saying,” Foggy says slowly. “you, and everyone else who knows about Juno, are potentially on the wrong side of the law.”

“How?” Pepper asks again, a little harder this time.

“All we know about him is what he’s told you.”

“Isn’t that enough?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Foggy sighs. “Try to look at it like this, and try not to take offence at what I say, at least until I’ve finished saying it. He’s told you basics, but only just. Age but no date of birth, first name but no last name, a description of where he use to live but not an actual location. This man, this Masutāarufa, we don’t even have a real name for him.”

“Juno has only been with us a few weeks and he’s only been conscious for half that time.” Tony rushes out.

“I understand that Mr Stark, I do. But from the outside, his story makes him sound suspiciously like a runaway.” Foggy pauses, waiting for that to set in. “If this Masutāarufa has legal custody of Juno, this makes things a lot harder.”

“Even though he’s been tortured and abused and he was abducted as a baby?” Pepper asks.

“Was he abducted though? Those are the memories of two year old. Are they reliable?” Foggy says with a small shrug, clearly playing devils advocate. “Listen, our first priority is finding out who he actually is and where he’s from. Then we need to find out if he has any living relatives and if this Masutāarufa is one of them. If not, we may be able to file for foster or adoption, but that is a long way off.”

“He’s going to S.H.I.E.L.D. this afternoon for tests, to find out what his enhancements consist of.” Tony explains. “I’m sure Bruce can run his blood work and DNA through the database against any and all DNA samples we have to see if they’re any matches. It should only take a few weeks.” He groans.

“You’re going with him, Tony.” Pepper states.

“Of course I am.” Tony scoffs.

“Until then, I see what I can do about keeping his presence here under wraps.” Foggy tells them with a tight smile. “But, the sooner you can get results, the better.”

“Of course.” Pepper nods. “Thank you, Foggy.”

“Any time.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Ready?” Tony asks as they reach the entrance to SHIELDs lab.

He looks down at Juno, noting how the boy is shifting from one foot to the other. They’d talked in length about what to expect on the other side of the lab doors while Bruce and Agent Coulson ran their tests, but he knows Juno had taken in barely any of the information. The poor kid was a bag of nerves and Tony couldn’t help but feel for him.

“Ok, I’ll wait here for you and then we’ll go back to the Tower when you’re finished.” Tony explains and to his surprise, that gets Juno’s attention.

“Mr Stark, you really don’t need to wait for me.” He says quietly, his voice shaking only slightly. “I appreciate it, I really do, thank you Sir. But Dr Banner and Agent Coulson said this would take all afternoon. I can’t expect you to wait for me all that time.”

Tony lets the boy ramble, knowing full well that he’s going to stay and wait no matter how much Juno insists he shouldn’t. “June-Bug, its fine. I need to do some work without being tempted by my workshop anyway, so this is probably the best place for me.” Tony smiles.

Before Juno can argue again, the door opens and Bruce appears wearing a white lab coat, pushing his glasses up a little. He smiles warmly to Juno and steps aside, holding the door open for the boy to walk into the room. But Juno doesn’t move. Bruce looks to Tony as the billionaire mouths ‘he’s nervous’ and Bruce nods in understanding.

“Juno, Phil is already in there. He has something for you to change into. I’ll just update Tony on a few things and then I’ll be right with you.” Bruce says, his voice as calm as ever.

Juno can’t find any words, so he just nods and tentatively steps into the room, the door closing behind him. Bruce and Tony both look at other with equal expression and Tony sighs.

“I don’t know what he’s been through Brucie, but he’s a bag of nerves.” Tony murmurs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and bringing up a video clip.

He shows the screen to Bruce and they both watch footage, clearly taken from J.A.R.V.I.S.’ database. It shows a screaming Juno, thrashing around in the bed for several minutes, his screams increasing, before brandishing a knife and holding it up to ward off an invisible attacker.

Tony slots his phone back into his pocket and looks up at Bruce. “Ok.” Bruce nods. “We’ll take our time and go at his pace. He’ll be fine Tony.”

Tony sighs, not really realising how worked up he is himself until Bruce reassures him. “Fine.” Tony agrees.

Bruce smiles again before going through the same door as Juno and Tony has to fight against himself to stop from going through the door as well, just to make sure Juno is ok. Instead, he throws himself into one of the chairs and picks up his tablet, opening his ridiculously long list of work emails. With one last look at the door, he taps on the first email and starts working.

**アベンジャーズ**

“Alright, we’re going to start with a thirty minute assessment on the treadmill.” Bruce explains to Juno, watching as the boys eyes flash around the room.

Juno had changed into a pair of shorts for the assessments, making it easier for Bruce and Phil to monitor any changes with his body. Phil had also offered him running shoes, but Juno declined, explaining that he works better while barefoot.

“We’ll monitor you heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels during the assessment.” Bruce continues, knowing that it’ll be easier to just keep going with his explanation and if Juno shows any signs of distress, they can stop. “We’ll place these electrodes over your body, a cuff on your arm and then an oximeter on your finger.”

“Electrodes?” Juno asks, his eyes widening a little.

Phil steps forward then to show him what he means. “These,” He says, holding them up to Juno. “are electrodes. They have an adhesive side and stick to your skin. We then clip wires to them which attach to an electrocardiogram machine. With me so far?” He asks with a smile.

Juno waits just a beat before nodding his head. “Yes, Sir.” He mumbles, still looking at the electrodes. “Um, do they hurt?” He asks, his voice smaller than they’ve heard before.

“Only if you’re hairy and we need to take them off.” Phil tells him with a warm smile.

Juno looks up at him then and relaxes a little. “Ok, thank you.”

Phil nods and steps back, allowing Bruce to continue explaining the assessment. It takes a little longer to get started than they expected, with taking extra time to reassure Juno that nothing was designed to cause him pain.

Despite the reassurance, Juno still tenses up when Bruce starts to place the electrodes on his body and Phil can’t help feeling a flash of anger. Someone has clearly caused this boy a lot of pain and discomfort and he’s determined to find out who and make them pay.

The treadmill assessment shocked both men, as Juno was able to run faster and further than most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and at the end of the assessment, he was barely breaking a sweat.

“Ok.” Bruce murmurs, transferring the readings to the computer. “That was good, Juno.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Would you like to take a break before we continue?” Bruce asks, knowing that he’s probably a little overwhelmed.

“I’m fine, Sir, thank you.” Juno mumbles, shifting from one foot to the other.

“You can call me Bruce.” Bruce reminds him.

Juno’s cheeks tinge pink but he doesn’t say anything else.

They proceed with blood tests and other tests that S.H.I.E.L.D. carries out, as well as a few that Bruce thought might be relevant. Over the course of the few hours Juno was in there, he relaxed around the two men enough to call them Doc and Agent Coulson instead of both Sir. It wasn’t a huge step to an outsider, but for Juno was quite an achievement.

Phil asked him several questions. Whether he remembers a time when he didn’t have his enhancements and Juno told him truthfully that no, there isn’t. He also asked whether he remembers his mother having the same enhancements, but Juno can barely remember her face so that question was also a negative.

The two men are cautious with their questions, not wanting to make Juno uncomfortable in any way, but wanting to know as much as possible so they can create a larger picture about the potential new member of their team.

Phil also needs to find out if he’s a danger with his enhancements and whether of not he needs to inform Fury, but as far as he can see, that’s a negative.

“Ok, well, everyone looks really good.” Bruce explains, looking over the data on the clipboard and computer screen.

“Really?” Juno asks, sitting on the exam table, his hands gripping the edge and his legs swinging slightly.

“Yep, really.” Bruce smiles, trying to reassure him. “You’re a little underweight for your age but I suspect with your enhancements, your metabolism is probably faster than normal.”

Bruce notices how Juno chews on his bottom lip while he’s explaining things, his eyes flicking nervously between himself and Phil. “What is it, Juno?” He asks quietly.

“Um, is it ok for Mr Stark to come in?” He asks nervously, his cheeks tinging pink. “He probably understands this better than me.”

“Of course.”

Bruce walks to the door and pulls it open before he beckons Tony inside. Tony nods to Phil and smiles at Juno as he leans against the doorframe. “What’s up Brucie?” He asks, but Bruce just looks to Juno.

“Um, Doctor Banner is explaining my results.” Juno explains. “But I don’t understand them. I was hoping you could, maybe, if it’s not too much trouble”

Tony smiles and moves towards the table he’s sitting on. “Sure, it’s no trouble at all. Scooch over then.” He says, nudging Juno’s shoulder a little.

The boy smiles sightly and shuffles along the table, making room for Tony. Then the pair listen to Bruce as he goes over all the results. He starts from the beginning again, explaining how Juno is a little underweight for his age but its most likely due to his metabolism. He also suspects its due to years of malnutrition and he can see Tony’s jaw clench in anger at this statement.

As he talks, he can see Phil making notes in his S.H.I.E.L.D. tablet, no doubt ready for S.H.I.E.L.D. psych to get their hands on. He knows Phil will redact information he thinks might put the boy in danger and he trusts the Agent. He just doesn’t trust the rest of the agency, not after they’ve dealt with other enhanced members of the community.

Bruce continues to explain how, in a nutshell, Juno has accelerated healing as well as enhanced speed, strength, senses, durability, agility, stamina and reflexes.

“So he’s like a mini Cap?” Tony asks curiously.

“Not quite.” Bruce chuckles. “Steve’s enhancements are, for want a better phrase, from a bottle. They’re extreme compared to Juno’s. Juno’s are natural. His abilities such as strength and speed aren’t quite as advanced as Steve’s, but he’s definitely enhanced.”

“Could his enhancements will change as he gets older?” Phil asks from his seat in the corner of the room.

“It's possible.” Bruce nods slowly. “We’ll only know by monitoring over time. For now, I think the most important thing is making sure we get you to a healthier weight and work out a meal plan that suits your needs.”

“Ok.” Juno agrees, a little overwhelmed. “Thank you.”

“Do you have any questions about anything?” Bruce asks, another kind smile on his lips.

“Actually, yes.” Juno murmurs. “Mr Stark mentioned earlier that you could possible use some of my results to find out who I am and where I am from. Is that correct?”

Bruce’s gaze flicks to Tony and the genius mechanic gives him subtle nod. “That’s right. S.H.I.E.L.D. as a huge database and we have assess to several government databases as well, from all over the world.”

Juno looks from Bruce to Tony while gnawing on his bottom lip. “What if my mother is dead?” He asks nervously.

Tony rests his hand on Juno’s knee and squeezes a little. “It’ll give you piece of mind, closure. It’ll also give you some information about yourself like where you were born, your birthdate, your name.”

Juno looks to Bruce. “Can you really find all of that information?” He asks curiously.

“Yes, and more.” Bruce confirms.

“Ok.” Juno nods. “Yes please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all.”

As Bruce turns back to the desktop computer, Tony pulls out his cell phone. He knows how long this kind of thing can take and he can hear Juno’s stomach rumbling, so he pulls up several online food menus.

“Here,” He says, handing his cell phone to Juno. “You wanna order food for when we get back to the Tower? You pick, I’m easy.” He explains.

Juno murmurs his thanks as he peers down at the phone screen, carefully reading over the menus.

Bruce nods his head to himself and taps away on the keyboard, a few different screens popping up onto the computer. “Alright, it might take a while. There are literally millions of”

He’s interrupted by a ping from the computer and Juno’s head snaps up.

“What?” Bruce murmurs. “That’s not right.”

He presses a few more keys and the same thing happens again. Juno blindly hands Tony’s phone back to him and slides of the bed, silently padding over to Bruce. On the screen he can see two names.

“Who are they?” Juno asks, startling Bruce.

He quickly clears the screen and spins around to stare at Juno. “Nothing. Uh, no one.” He mumbles.

“Bruce, what’re you hiding?” Tony asks, a smirk on his lips.

“Tony, trust me, you don’t wanna see this right now.” Bruce says, trying to stand between Tony and the computer.

“Come on Brucie, not like he’s my kid, right?” Tony laughs.

Bruce stares at him with wide eyes.

“Right, Bruce?” Tony says again, his smile dropping and face paling.

“Tony”

“J.A.R.V.I.S., results.” Tony demands.

“It appears Master Juno shares a fifty percent DNA match with yourself Sir, and a twenty-five percent DNA match with your father, making Master Juno your biological son.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informs them all.

Tony laughs, a full on, no holding back laugh. Except he’s the only one laughing so he abruptly stops. “J.A.R.V.I.S., run the tests again.” He snaps, his eyes fixated on the computer screen.

Phil has made his way over now and his standing next to Bruce, watching the screen flicker through the results before it pings, with the same two pieces of information.

**Stark, Anthony Edward- 50% DNA match**

**Stark, Howard Anthony Walter- 25% DNA match**

“That can’t be right.” Tony murmurs, staring at the screen.

“Tones, when have you ever know J.A.R.V.I.S. to get it wrong?” Bruce asks quietly.

“First time for everything.” Tony snaps back.

“You don’t believe that.” Bruce counters.

“How can that be right?”

“You tell me.” Bruce asks, taking off his glasses and scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Uh, guys.” Phil says from next to them. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

“Bigger than finding out I have an enhanced fifteen year old ninja child?” Tony deadpans.

“Yep.” Phil says, popping the p sarcastically.

“Like what, Coulson?”

“He’s gone.”

“What!” Bruce snaps, spinning around.

“How?” Tony shouts.

“You tell me, he’s your enhanced fifteen year old ninja child!” Phil shouts back before all three rush from the room in search of Juno.

“He can’t have gotten far, right?” Bruce asks anxiously. “He’s probably still in the building.”

He’s barely finished his statement when the alarms start blaring, alerting them all to someone opening an outer door without authorisation.

“Or not.” Bruce concludes with a wince.

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and let me know, I’m anxious for your feedback. Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I know its been a while and I know this probably won’t do the break justice. But maybe consider this a stepping stone? I dunno. In this chapter we’ll see more of our dear Phil (I’ve aged him down a little to 33 in this). 
> 
> As always, Masutāarufa = Master Alpha in Japanese. Malen'kiy detenysh = little cub in Russian. Both are spoken throughout. 
> 
> The section at the end in Italics is a nightmare and contains a major character death, as well as physical and verbal abuse to a main character. The speech in the nightmare is all Japanese, hence why there’s no translations and Masutāarufa is shown in English. There is a “アベンジャーズ” before it, but please don’t read if it’s a potential trigger. 
> 
> Couple of Trigger warnings, added to the tags as well because they’ll come up again: Character death (but not really, you’ll see), mentions of main character stimming, discussions of abuse, mention of beatings. Lemme know if I missed anything. Also why the heck isn’t the tag “Married Steve/Tony” a thing? Like, what the hell AO3? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**アベンジャーズ**

Juno was running.

He didn’t know where he was running to, he just knew he needed to run.

How could Mr Stark be his father? That can’t be right. Can it? It had to be some sort of mistake. Some sort of computer glitch or maybe even a joke. Maybe Clint had told them to play a joke on him.

He runs down the street until he reaches a river, stopping in his tracks for a couple of seconds before taking a left and heading towards a bridge.

He knows Mr Stark, Dr Banner and Agent Coulson will probably come after him and he knows he’s most likely in trouble. But sometimes you just have to run. Sometimes your body and mind just need that release, that nothing else can give you.

Once he’s over the bridge, he spots a sign saying ‘ _Marina East_ ’ and he frowns for a second. Marina? That usually means an expanse of water, something he finds calming. Not like a river, the flow of a river gives him anxiety. But calm water, it’s soothing.

Juno makes up his mind and starts running through the streets, towards the marina, ignoring the questioning looks he’s getting from strangers as he whizzes past time in nothing but his shorts.

Overall, it takes him about a half hour to get to the marina, judging by the way the sun changes position in the sky, and he finds himself in a parking lot overlooking the water. He slowly jogs until he reaches the end of the railing and stops in front of a flagpole, looking out over the water.

Juno draws in a deep breath and climbs on top of the railing in front of the water before settling on the edge of his with his legs hanging over the edge, looking out over the water and watching it ripple in the slight breeze.

He knows if anyone sees him, it’ll raise serious questions as to why a teenager, a child, is hanging around the marina on their own. But quite frankly, Juno doesn’t care. He’s just glad to feel the sun on his skin, the breeze through his hair, the sound of the birds.

He’d give anything to have one of his sisters here right now to talk him through this. To help him settle his mind, to hold him, to tease him. Enola would probably be best, or Edyth, she always knows what to say and do to calm him down. Gods, he misses his family.

But now they’re not his only family. He has a new family, whether they all feel it or not. The Avengers, they’re his family as well. His second family. They have the same family dynamic as he had with The Pack, minus, of course, Masutāarufa.

Juno watches as a duck bobs past him in the water, followed by seven scrawny little ducklings, the last one smaller than the others and trying desperately to keep up with its mama and siblings. He frowns to himself, wondering if that’s what he looks like in the presence of the Avengers. A boy, now in a family of superheroes, super humans, assassins and gods, surrounded by otherworldly objects, weapons and technology, trying desperately to fit in and seem normal to the outside world. Whatever normal might be.

“I hope you know, if you jump in, I’m not coming in after you.”

Juno nearly falls into the water below at the voice behind him. He curses himself internally for not hearing Agent Coulson walk up behind him, or even for hearing his car approach.

“Come on, kiddo,” Agent Coulson says quietly. “you must be freezing. Lets get you back home.”

Juno slowly turns around to look at the agent, feeling slightly relieved that he’s on his own but also a little worried that Mr Stark isn’t there. What if the man never wanted to see him again because he ran away?

Agent Coulson smiled slightly and seemed to read his mind. “Mr Stark is back at the Tower. He thought you may have gone back there. He’s waiting for you.” He explains. “Dr Banner is still at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ compiling the medical portion of your profile. Don’t worry, some of it will be redacted from the main records so only a select few will know the main details.”

Juno nods, not really knowing what to say to that. Something about the Agents gentle voice and kind face puts him at ease slightly. He’s by no means relaxed, but he’s also not completely wired and ready to run for another hour or two.

He silently jumps down from the railing, stretching his shoulders back a little to relieve a little tension from being hunched in the same position for so long, and then he takes a couple of steps towards the older man.

Agent Coulson raises his hand slowly and Juno notices that he’s carrying his boots and a dark grey zip up hoodie, holding them out for Juno. He cautiously takes them, slipping his feet into his boots and then pulling on the oversized hoodie, noting the small, round logo on side as he zips it up.

“It’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. special.” Agent Coulson tells him as they start to walk. “You can keep it if you like, for your next leisurely stroll through the city.”

Juno can feel his cheeks flushing red as he ducks his head, trudging along behind the Agent. He realises then that he didn’t hear the Agents car because he’d parked it several hundred yards away, at the entrance to the parking lot.

Within ten minutes, Juno is standing next to the matte black SUV with the same logo on the side as the one on the hoodie he’s wearing.

Agent Coulson unlocks the car and gestures for Juno to climb in, waiting for the younger to be seated in the passenger seat before he climbs in himself. Juno hears the telltale sign of the doors automatically locking when Agent Coulson presses something on the dash.

He shrugs a little and smiles to Juno. “Can’t blame me for not wanting to chase you through the streets of New York if you bolt at a stop sign.” He murmurs, turning the key in the ignition.

Juno nods and silently buckles himself in, slumping down in the seat so he can make himself as small as possible. He stares out the window as Agent Coulson drives, silence filling the car, the only noise coming from Juno as he bites his thumb nail out of anxiety.

“Agent Coulson,” Juno says after five long minutes. “How did you know where to find me?”

He looks across as Agent Coulson smiles a little, his eyes never leaving the road, even though they’re stopped in a traffic queue. “S.H.I.E.L.D. has eyes and ears everywhere, Juno.” He says as he flicks his gaze to Juno for a second, noting his wide, owlish eyes.

“That’s a little terrifying, Sir.” Juno murmurs.

Agent Coulson chuckles. “We’re not that bad Juno, I promise. Besides, several reports of a half naked teen boy running full the city raised a few red flags at HQ.”

Juno’s cheeks flush pink, again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Agent Coulson says straight away. “It was a scary situation, you were overwhelmed and you did what came naturally to you. Just, maybe next time, leave a note, or take your phone so you can call someone to come pick you up when you’re ready.”

When Agent Coulson looks at Juno, the younger nods his head to show that he understands.

“Um, do you think Mr Stark and Doctor Banner are mad at me?” He asks nervously.

“No.” Agent Coulson answers honestly. “I think they’re worried, maybe a little frustrated that they didn’t foresee your reaction to the results. But they’re certainly not mad. I do know though, that Tony wants to talk with you when you get back.”

Juno can feel his heart rate picking up. A ‘talk’ with an authority figure usually meant very little talking and a lot of punching, kicking and anything else the authoritarian sees fit.

“Hey,” Agent Coulson says, snapping his fingers in front of Juno’s face. “He’s not like that. He’s worried about you. He wants to make sure you’re safe and happy, like we all do. He’d never hurt you, ok?”

Juno can only nod before turning back to the window, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes. Please, Gods, let Agent Coulson be right.

**アベンジャーズ**

Agent Coulson drives straight into the underground parking lot at the Tower, pulling up along side the car Tony had driven to S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier in the day. Seeing the car causes Juno’s chest to tighten with anxiety again and he fails to hear the Agent switch off the ignition and exit the car.

It’s only when Agent Coulson appears at the passenger side window does Juno realise, jumping back slightly as the man opens the door.

“Stop panicking so much.” Agent Coulson chastises lightly. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“All due respect, Sir,” Juno murmurs as he jumps out. “I’ve been told that before and it never ends well for me.”

Agent Coulson throws the door closed and nods his head slowly. “I can understand that. But do you really think I’d ever lie to you?” He asks as they reach the elevator.

They both step into it, not needing to tell J.A.R.V.I.S. where they’re going.

Juno looks up at the Agent, eyeing him nervously. “I can’t tell yet.” He says honestly. “I hope not.”

Before Agent Coulson can say anything more on the matter, the elevator doors open smoothly and three pairs of eyes are staring at Juno.

“Thank god.” Steve mumbles as Tony visibly relaxes next to him.

Natasha stands up and tilts her head to the side slightly, looking at Juno as he eyes flick everywhere, except at Tony, Steve and herself.

“Go on.” Agent Coulson murmurs, resting his hand on Juno’s shoulder. “You don’t need to worry.”

Juno nods and steps forward, clearing his throat. “Tasha, ya mogu pogovorit' s toboy?” He asks. _(Tasha, can I talk to you?)_

“Da, konechno.” _(Yes, of course.)_

“Phil, thanks for bringing him home.” Steve says, striding forward and firmly shaking hands with Agent Coulson.

“It’s no problem.” Phil smiles. “I’ll head back to HQ, make sure everything is tidied up there. Call if you need to.”

“Thanks.” Steve nods as Coulson leaves. “Tony, come on.” Steve says, pulling Tony along with him towards their sleeping quarters.

Tony looks reluctant to leave Juno, especially after his little half marathon earlier, but with a subtle nod from Natasha, he goes with Steve, leaving Nat and Juno alone.

“So, rough day?” Natasha asks, pulling Juno down onto the couch.

“They told you.” Juno murmurs, ducking his head.

“Of course they told me, malen'kiy detenysh.” Natasha settles back against the couch cushions, tucking her feet underneath her and leaning slightly towards Juno. “You wanna tell me about it?”

Juno sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, leaning back as well. His movements press his side and shoulder against Natasha, but neither of them make to move or say anything, already having that developing sibling relationship. Natasha does however, shuffle a little so her head his resting on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to say, Tash.” Juno says quietly, resting his hand on top of hers on her leg.

“Start by tell me how you’re feeling.” Nat prompts, lacing their fingers together and rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

“Hungry.”

Natasha snorts and slaps Juno’s thigh. “Dork.” She laughs. “I’m being serious.”

“Alright.” Juno nods. “Um, surprised I guess. Nervous, relieved as well.”

“Why relieved?”

“I mean, look around, Tash.” Juno says, waving his hand around to gesture the room. “I thought both my parents were dead, and yet I am sitting in Avengers Tower that’s owned by my father, who also happens to be Iron Man, a self proclaimed genius, billionaire, philanthropist.”

Natasha nods her head slowly. “True, plus he’s really good looking.” She adds.

Juno snorts this time. “You know, I’d totally agree but he’s my father and that just makes it gross now.”

“Oh but yesterday you would have agreed?” Natasha asks with a smirk.

Juno shrugs. “Yeah, probably.” He laughs.

Natasha laughs as well. “What else is in that head of yours? I know your brain goes at the speed at light, especially when you’re stressed.”

Juno shrugs a little, jostles Natasha’s shoulder.

“Don’t just shrug, upryamyy detenysh.” Natasha chastises lightly. “Skazhi mne seychas.” _(stubborn cub. Tell me now.)_

“Alright, ok. Uspokoysya, chertova zhenshchina.” Juno laughs. _(Calm down, damn woman.)_

“Oh I see how it is now!” Natasha says, leaning away from Juno slightly to smirk at him. “Just because you’ve got yourself a fancy rich Papa, you think you can cheek the rest of us?”

Juno can see the grin tugging at her lips and the playful glint in her eyes. “Yeah,” He agrees nonchalantly. “Something like that.”

Natasha’s lips curl into a smile and then she leaps on top of Juno’s lap, threading her hands into his hair and ruffling it like a crazy person.

“Tash!” Juno squeaks. “Tasha, st-stop!” He giggles, trying to bat her hands away from his precious hair.

“You little shit,” Natasha laughs. “Cheeky little shit.”

“You’re r-ruinin’ my hair!” Juno whines while laughing. “Ostanovi sestra!” _(Stop sister!)_

She does finally stop and shoves him slightly, barely moving him, before patting her lap. Without questioning her, Juno shuffles around in the couch so he’s laying on his side, his knees tucked up to his chest and his head in Natasha’s lap as she starts to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

She can fell him physically relax against her, as if her touch has some sort of magical hold over him, soothing his anxious energy and quelling the need to run or fight. Natasha has a feeling she knows why, and she wonders if Juno feels it too.

“You always seem more relaxed, more open around me.” She ponders out loud to Juno. “Have you noticed that too?”

“Yeah.” He murmurs quietly.

“Do you know why?” She asks, still playing idly with his hair.

Juno doesn’t speak for a few minutes, his long fingers playing with the tear in Nat’s jeans as he thinks it over. Then he sighs and turns over so he’s looking up at her.

“You remind me of my sisters.” He says with a small, sad smile.

Natasha smiles as well. “Which ones?” She asks, hoping Juno will talk more about his family.

“All of them.” He laughs. “But mostly Enola and Edyth. Um, Enola is eighteen now, she’s the oldest girl and there’s only like three months between her and Utah, he’s the oldest. ‘Nola is fearless. She’s like a warrior, always has been. She kinda looks a bit like you too but she’s got hazel eyes, coppery red hair but its super short like a pixie cut. She’s shorter than you, maybe by an inch or two but she gives the best hugs in the world.”

“Rude.” Natasha deadpans.

Juno snorts out laugh. “She’s been giving me hugs since I was two Tasha, you’ve got a long way to go before you catch up to ‘Nola’s hugs.”

Natasha pokes him in the ribs. “Tell me about Edyth.”

“Ah, Edyth.” Juno murmurs, smiling again. “She’s about a year younger than me but you’d never think it. She’s always ‘mama-bearing’ me, just like you. She’s tall, maybe five six or five seven and her hair is gorgeous. Its kinda the same colour as Mr Starks suit, the red, not the gold, and last I saw her it was just about waist length. She’d let me braid it when I was anxious, like a coping mechanism. Green eyes, like piercing green. She could stare down anyone with one glare.” He laughs at memories of his sister doing just that to their older brother.

Natasha reaches over Juno’s body to take his hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

“I miss them.” He tells her honestly.

“I know malen'kiy detenysh.” Natasha murmurs.

They stay quiet for five, maybe ten minutes, Juno with his eyes shut as Natasha plays with his hair while he traces nondescript patterns on her bare knee. It’s a comfortable, relaxing silence that allows both of them to just breath and reflect. That is, until they here one of the outer doors open and Juno’s entire body immediately tenses.

**アベンジャーズ**

“Tony, you need to calm down before you talk to him.” Steve warns, standing a little straighter in the doorway.

“Calm down?” Tony snaps, glaring at Steve. “And how the fuck do you think I’m supposed to do that Steve?”

“I don’t know.” Steve tells him honestly. “But I know that if you go in there guns blazing, it’s only going to scare him.”

Tony stops pacing to gape at his husband.

“I know, you’d never intentionally scare him.” Steve says, holding his hands up to silence any argument that Tony might be brewing. “But you know how he reacts to authority and to men in general when we raise our voices, how it freaks him out. I just think you need to plan what you’re going to say to him before you just run your mouth.”

“So what do you suggest?” Tony asks harshly, folding his arms across his chest like a sulky child. “No, come on, Steve. You’re the star spangled man with the plan on how I should talk to my kid. I mean - the - the kid.”

“You were right the first time, Tones,” Steve murmurs. “your kid. He’s your son, Tony. Can you imagine our scary that must be for him?”

“Gee, thanks, asshole.” Tony deadpans.

Steve rolls his eyes and steps closer. “You know what I mean, _asshole_. Try to think about it from his point of view.” Steve steps closer again, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and stroking down his arms trying to unfurl them. “He’s gone his whole life not knowing his parents, thinking his mother to be dead and never even meeting his father. Being raised by an abusive, sadistic, psychotic freak of a man, only to run away and be taken in by a literal group of superheroes, one of which turns out to be his birth father.”

Tony frowns as he thinks Steve’s words over, his hands dropping to his sides as Steve’s continues stroking his shoulders. “Huh,” He murmurs. “You really can’t make that shit up.”

“And no imagine how he’s feeling, after how sheltered and fucked up his upbringing was only to have this shit storm of emotions to add to it.” Steve adds.

“Ooh,” Tony grins. “language on you, Captain America. Not so pure after all, huh?”

Steve chuckles. “I was never pure, darlin’.”

Tony laughs then and leans forward, resting his forehead on Steve’s chest. “Ugh,” He mumbles, making Steve laugh and rub his back. “I just don’t know what to say to him.”

“Well, for a start, make sure he knows you’re not mad that he ran away when the results came in.”

“But I am mad that he ran away, anything could have happened to him. He barely even knows what New York City is and he goes running off through its streets.” Tony grumbles, wrapping his arms loosely around Steve’s waist.

Steve smirks at how much Tony sounds like a father and he supposes, in a round about way, when it comes to Juno, Tony’s been like that from day one. Asides from thinking Juno wanted to kill them all in their sleep.

Steve hums and wraps his arms around Tony’s lower back, resting just underneath his untucked shirt. “I know, but don’t start with that. It’ll only make him feel bad. You want the conversation to run smoothly, not make him feel guilty.”

Tony frowns. “How do I stop him from feeling guilty?”

“You’ll know when you’re talking to him.” Steve assures him.

“Can’t you do it?” Tony pouts, feeling Steve’s chuckle rumble in his chest.

“I’d love to honey, but he’s your son.” Steve traces his fingers up and down Tony’s back, small, patternless motions to keep Tony grounded.

“If he’s my son, he’s your stepson.” Tony murmurs.

Steve’s hands stop.

Tony steps back from him but still holds his hands.

“Well isn’t that a terrifying thought.” Steve murmurs with a small frown creasing his brow.

Tony chuckles. “Exactly.”

“Poor kid.”

“Hey!” Tony slaps Steve’s solid chest.

Steve chuckles, wrapping Tony in his arms again and kissing the top of his head. “You calmed down enough to go and speak to him?” He asks quietly, his lips still in Tony’s hair.

“I think so.” Tony nods. “You think I can ground him for running away?”

“Absolutely not.”

Tony snorts, nuzzles a little closer and then steps back with a sigh. “Alright, lets go be a parent.” He groans at his own words, walking towards the door.

**アベンジャーズ**

Tony walks in looking a little disheveled, scrubbing a hand over his face. He stops a good ten feet away from the couch as Juno shifts, sitting up next to Natasha and pressing his body against hers from knee to shoulder.

“Hey June-Bug,” Tony says with a tight smile. “Nat, you mind giving his a minute?”

“Sure.” Natasha nods, squeezes Juno’s knee and gives him a reassuring smile. “Vse budet khorosho.” She murmurs to him, touching his shoulder before leaving the room. _(Everything will be fine.)_

Tony sits on the couch next to Juno, but not as close at Nat was, giving the kid plenty of space.

“I-I am sorry, Mr Stark.” Juno blurts out, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry for running. I-I understand if you want to punish me, you-you’ve more right now than anyone ever has to do such a thing. I d-don’t want you to of course, but if you think you need to, I-I’ll except that.”

“Are you done?” Tony asks, watching Juno’s eyes flick up to his and then back down to his lap repeatedly.

“Sor”

“And don’t you dare apologise again. You don’t need to.” Tony adds on as Juno opens his mouth again.

Juno visibly clenches his jaw and swallows, as if he’s physically swallowing his apology. Then he clears his throat and looks back up at Tony, giving him a small, lopsided smile. “I guess, um, I guess I panicked a bit. It kind of scared me.”

“You and me both kid.” Tony admits with a chuckle.

He watches for a few minutes as Juno’s hands clench and unclench in his lap, his nostrils flare every couple of seconds, his eyes squint for a half second either now and then. Tony watches as, on every fourth hand clench, Juno’s right hand extends and his fingers flex out, wiggling in the air for no more than three-seconds and then he clenches his hands back up.

He makes a mental note to talk to Natasha about Juno’s tics and to find out from Bruce if its normal, or if its something they can help him with.

“Listen, June-Bug, I don’t want you to be nervous around me, ok?” Tony says calmly. “I know it’s difficult for you to be around men after what you’ve been through, but I want you to feel relaxed. Like you are when you’re with Natasha.”

Juno frowns a little. Is it really that obvious that he’s more relaxed around Tasha than he is around the others?

“I know its not something you can do right away, but just try, ok?” Tony asks.

“Yes, Sir,” Juno nods, his voice cracking a little. “I’ll try.”

“Ok, seriously?” Tony almost snaps. “Seriously, you’re back to calling me Sir? I’m not expecting you to call me Dad or anything, but you could at least call me Tony.”

Juno looks up at him quickly, his eyes wide with nerves. “Are you mad at me?” He asks quietly.

“No.” Tony tells him instantly, remembering what Steve had said. “I’m not mad, I’m just trying to wrap my head around all of this. Can you tell me why you ran so I can understand that?”

“Um,” Juno frowns, trying to collect his words so he can morph them into sentences. “I guess when I was younger, running was the closest I got to freedom. Like when Masutāarufa would let us out to run around the little outdoor compound, it was freeing to just run as fast as I could. And then today, I can’t explain except, I actually am free.” Juno shrugs, his cheeks and ears tinging pink. “But I guess my body just needed to feel it a little more, so I ran maybe further than I should have. That makes no sense at all, my apologies Mr Stark.”

“Hey, no, I get it.” Tony reassures him. “I’ve been known to go for the odd fly every now and then in the suit when things a get bit too much. There’s something calming about traveling at unnatural speeds, it’s hard to explain but maybe that’s the same for you with running?”

Juno nods before Tony’s even finished his sentence. “Yes, exactly.” He agrees. “I think for me running is different because I am a littler faster than regular people.”

“A littler faster?” Tony asks with a grin. “Kid, you ran eight and half miles, bare foot, in a half hour.”

Juno looks at him blankly. “Is that, um, is that good?” He asks innocently.

“Yes, June-Bug,” Tony says seriously. “its good. Like super soldier good.”

Juno nods and blushes again, looking down at his hands where he’s fiddling with a button of the cushion in his lap. Tony watches him for a few minutes. Watches his son. Jesus, that’ll take a while to get use to thinking.

Tony clears his throat. “I know I’m probably not what you wanted as a father so that must have sucked for you to find out its me.”

Juno frowns at Tony, tilting his head to side a little and Tony can’t help but think that he looks a little like a confused puppy. “Mr Stark, I cannot even begin to explain what it felt like.”

“That bad huh?” Tony laughs nervously, looking away.

“Mr Stark, T-Tony,” Juno stammers anxiously, the use of Tony’s first name catching the older mans attention. “Finding out you are my father is the best thing I have been told in my entire life.”

Tony chuckles at Juno words. But Juno doesn’t laugh.

“I am actually being serious.” Juno tells him, not even a hint of a smirk or grin on his face.

“Oh.” Tony curses himself, because that’s all he can say.

“I realise, for you, it must be peculiar to find you have a teenage son.” Juno continues. “It must be even more peculiar to find that said teenage son has enhancements. I can’t imagine what must be going through your mind with all of this.”

Tony can’t help himself, he starts to laugh. It starts out as just a chuckle and then it’s a full blown belly laugh as he shakes his head as well. How is this is life right now? He found out mere hours ago that he has fifteen year old, a fifteen year old with a history of abuse, and now that fifteen year old is consoling him with how he feels about the situation.

“T-Tony, are you ok?” Juno asks anxiously.

“Yeah,” Tony laughs. “I’m good kid. I just can’t believe this.”

“Neither can I.” Juno agrees. “Do all the others know?”

“They do.” Tony nods. “You alright with that?”

“Of course. They’re like extended family.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “You know, with Steve being my husband, he’s basically your stepfather.”

He waits a few seconds for that to sink in, watching Juno’s face for any obvious reactions.

“Chert.” Juno murmurs. _(Damn.)_ “Woke up an orphan and I’ll be going to sleep with two fathers and a new family.”

“Yeah, weird how things work out, huh?” Tony says, offering Juno a small smile. “I hope you realise you’re going to have to start calling him Steve now.”

Juno laughs and looks down but not before Tony notices his cheeks turning pink. “I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise anything. After its been beaten into you a time or two, you don’t forget to call someone ‘Sir’.”

Tony’s jaw clenches in anger and Juno blanches. “I-I’m sorry.” Juno rushes to say. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sor”

“Hey, it’s ok.” Tony tells him, reaching over to rest his hand on Juno’s knee. “Listen June-Bug, I don’t want you to ever be afraid to say anything, whatever on your mind, ever again. You understand?”

Juno nods.

“You have a suggestion for food, you voice it.” Tony carries on. “You think something is stupid, you say it. You’re uncomfortable with anything someone says or does, you tell them to back off. Or you tell me and I’ll set Steve on them.”

Juno snorts. “Ok, I understand.”

“Yeah? You sure?” Tony probes. “Because anything on your mind, anything at all, I wanna know about it.”

Juno bites his lip and Tony smiles warmly.

“Come on, what is it, kiddo?”

“I am kind of hungry.”

Tony barks out a laugh and Juno grins bashfully.

“Alright,” Tony says, squeezing Juno’s knee. “What’re you hungry for?”

“Um, you remember the pizza we had? When I ordered from my cell phone for the first time?” Juno asks.

“Of course I do, that was the first pizza you’d ever eaten.” Tony says with mild disbelieve. “You wanna order from there again?”

“Sure, as long as it’s ok with everyone else.” Juno says with a shrug.

“Quite frankly, I don’t care if everyone else wants pizza or not.” Tony says, resting back against the couch cushions and pulling out his cell phone. “If you want it, we’ll order it.”

Steve strolls into the living area then, looking pointedly at Tony. When he receives a small nod in return, he looks at Juno and smiles.

“You good kid?” He asks.

“Yes, Si-uhhhhh.” Juno stops, snapping his mouth shut as his cheeks reddened, his eyes flicking to Tony for less than a second. The he clears his throat. “Yes, thanks, Steve.” He says slowly, testing the words out as they feel foreign on his tongue. “Tony and I are ordering pizza, if you’re interested?”

“Hey,” Steve grins. “Look at you, using our first names like a rebellious teenager.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony groans. “I’ve only just got the kid to call me Tony, don’t make he feel bad for it. I don’t think I can go back to being called Mr Stark by my own kid.”

Tony’s statement lingers in the air, like a spirit waiting for a willing vessel to leap into and embody. The weight of what he’s said is only amplified by the numerous stares he gets from Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Phil, all of whom have just stepped out of the elevator after J.A.R.V.I.S. gave them the all clear.

“Huh,” Clint mumbles. “I thought it was a joke, but I guess not.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You’re such an idiot, Clint.”

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Clint complains with a pout.

Juno risks a quick glance up at Tony to see him with his hand covering his eyes, shaking his head slightly but with a small smile on his lips. Hopefully he isn’t mad. But he also isn’t ordering the pizza he said he would, and Juno is getting hungrier by the second.

He pulls out his own StarkPhone, slowly tapping away on the screen. “Ok,” He announces to the room. “I’m having pizza.”

“I’m in!” Clint shouts, his hand shooting into the air as he literally bounces towards the couch and throws himself next to Juno, squinting at the screen so he can point out what he wants. “You’re having an all meat?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Juno shrugs. “It sounds good.”

“It is. Wanna share?”

“No.” Juno snorts, shoving Clint’s shoulder. “I’m too hungry, get your own.”

He hands his phone to Clint and then stands up, stretching out his arms above him. Its then that he notices Steve, Bruce and Phil all staring at him.

“Um, Tony,” He murmurs. “Can you maybe tell them to stop it?”

Tony looks up at the guys staring at Juno. “Guys, knock it off, he’s not an exhibition.”

Bruce pushes his glasses up his nose and looks away, Steve clears his throat and quickly walks into the kitchen and Phil smiles softly, moving to the couch to sit next to Clint.

“Barton, what’re you ordering?” He asks, wrapping his arm around Clint’s back and pulling him close.

Juno watches as Clint turns his head to grin at the Agent before peaking a quick kiss onto his lips. “Your favourite.” Clint replies with a mischievous grin.

“Good.” Phil grins back.

“Uhh, when did that happen?” Tony asks, frowning as he points between Clint and Phil.

Natasha smirks. “Just now apparently.”

“Well, its about time.” Steve murmurs.

Natasha laughs and looks at Juno, ready to call him over to ask how his talk with Tony went, when she sees him chewing his bottom lip, his cheeks a little pink and, if she’s not mistaken, his pupils a little larger than usual.

“Malen'kiy detenysh,” Natasha says quietly, trying not to grin at his ‘deer in headlights’ expression when he looks at her. “come on, I need your help with something.”

“S-sure.” Juno stammers.

Tony looks up at him with a frown, but one look from Nat stops him asking questions.

Natasha leads Juno through to the kitchen. “Rogers, if you want pizza you better get out there.” He tells Steve quietly, resting her hand on his bicep and giving him a look.

He simply nods and leaves the kitchen.

Natasha turns around to face Juno, folding her arms over her chest as she watching him stim with his right hand, clenching, unclenching, wriggling his fingers every few repetitions.

“Hey,” She says quietly. “You anxious about something?”

Juno pulls in a deep breath before slowly releasing it and then he raises both hands and shakes them in front of him, as if they’re covered in water he’s trying to flick off. Then he clenches his hands once, flexes his shaky fingers out and nods his head.

“Yeah, all good.”

“Malen'kiy detenysh, I’ve just watched you go through several stims to try and calm yourself.” Natasha says in the same, calm voice. “Talk to me.”

“I just,” Juno stops, moving closer so he’s standing next to Natasha. “Um, is it normal, what Clint and Agent Coulson just did?”

Natasha frowns. She has to try very hard to not seem angry or frustrated by his question and she has to remind herself how sheltered he’s been.

“Yes, its normal.” She looks across at him. “That’s not all that’s on your mind, is it?”

Juno shakes his head no, his cheeks tinging pink.

“Tell me.” Natasha commands.

“Um, I kind of want to do that too.” Juno whispers, almost too quiet for Natasha to hear. “Not necessarily with Clint or Agent Coulson,” He stumbles to add. “I just, I don’t know.”

He looks up after a few quiet seconds to see Natasha watching him. “I understand.” She assures him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him in, placing a small kiss at his temple. “You’re attracted to guys, yes?”

She can see Juno’s cheeks, and even the tops of his ears turning red as he nods his head.

“That’s ok.” She reassures him. “And they’re not all idiots like Clint, so you’ll be fine.”

Juno snorts out a laugh and Natasha chuckles as well. “It’s really ok? Only, Masutāarufa thought it was messed up and people like that didn’t deserve happiness.”

“Well,” Natasha sighs. “That asshole also thought it was a good idea to mistreat my malen'kiy bratik. I think we know he’s not of sound mind.” _(baby brother)_

Juno nods with a sad smile. “Thanks Tasha, for, you know.” He doesn’t know how to say it.

“Its what I’m here for.”

“Nat, Juno, foods here!” Clint shouts from the living area.

“Come on, before those heathens eat everything and I have to use my throwing knives.” Natasha says loudly, taking Juno’s hand and tugging him towards the living area.

“We heard that!” Clint shouts.

“You’re supposed to, heathen!” Nat shouts back and Juno just laughs, letting Natasha push him onto the couch between herself and Tony. “Malen'kiy detenysh, if you don’t eat at least a full pizza to yourself, I’m going to think you have a secret ration store somewhere.”

“Oh trust me, sestra,” Juno grins, reaching for a slice. “I’ll eat a full one.” _(Sister.)_

Tony grins around a mouthful of pizza. “That’s my boy.” He slurs around his food, earning ‘ewws’ from Nat and Clint and a slap on the shoulder from Steve.

**アベンジャーズ**

_“Wake the fuck up, freak.” Master Alpha shouts, backhanding Juno across the face._

_Juno gasps, forcing his eyes open to peer around the room. He tries desperately to move from where he’s been tied to a wooden table, but every movement puts extra strain on his already dislocated shoulder causing pain to surge through his entire body._

_“Master Alpha?” He murmurs, surprised to see the man who haunts his subconscious._

_“Did I give you permission to speak, maggot?” Master Alpha whispers harshly, slapping him again._

_Juno doesn’t speak again, he clenches his jaw, eyes flicking around the darkened room, trying to figure out where the heck he is. He’s definitely not in the Tower anymore. This room looks likes - no. It can’t be. He’s in the Gakkō!_

_He takes a shuddering breath as he looks around, the breath stopping suddenly when his eyes fall on the crumbled figure of a woman on the floor, several feet away from him._

_“Master Alpha, please.” He begs again, tears springing from his eyes._

_“Begging.” Master Alpha spits with a laugh, his black eyes boring into Juno. “Pathetic.”_

_“Pl-ahh,” Juno sobs. “Please, punish me, not her, please.”_

_“Shut, up!” Master Alpha shouts._

_Juno sobs again, and that tiny noise is enough to push Master Alpha over the edge. He reaches down and grab the woman’s hair, pulling her up so she’s on her knees next to him, her own hands trying to reach up but barely making it past her chest._

_Juno’s blurred gaze flicks to the woman’s face, his swollen eyes going impossibly wide as he recognises the beaten and bloodied face._

_“No!” He screams. “Please, kill me, not her.”_

_At his scream, Master Alpha brings his other hand at full force to swipe across the woman’s face, forcing blood to spatter across the wall and floor._

_“You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do with my toys?” Master Alpha sneers, wrenching the woman’s hair back and forcing a whimper from her._

_Juno doesn’t look at him, instead focusing on the woman. “Tasha,” He groans out through the pain. “Natasha, hey, its gonna be ok.”_

_In a split second, Master Alpha is in front of him, slamming him back against the table and forcing his shoulder further out of the socket with a sickening crunch._

_“How dare you talk to her!” He snarls in Juno’s face, his hand going to Juno’s throat._

_Juno can feel Master Alpha’s fingers digging into his neck, cutting off his air supply and blood flow. He tries desperately to claw at his, beast-like hands, but its like a_

_“You disgust me.” Master Alpha snaps, flecks of spit plastering Juno’s bloodied face._

_“I-I’m sorry.” He rasps out, trying to focus his eyes as the edges of his vision start to go black.“Master Alpha, pl-pl-please, not her. Kill me, not her.”_

_“I will kill you both.”_

_The huge beast of a man takes two steps and he’s already standing back in front of Natasha, his hand in her hair, pulling her back upright._

_“J-Juno, it’s ok.” She whispers. “It’ll be ok.”_

_Master Alpha laughs, a disgusting, vulgar sound as he pulls out a Tantō, levelling it across Natasha’s throat._

_“N-no,” Juno sobs, fresh tears tracking down his cheeks. “No, please. Not her.”_

_“Juno, it’s ok, malen'kiy bratik.” Natasha repeats. “I lov”_

_Master Alpha slides the blade along Natasha’s neck, drawing it through her skin and eliciting a guttural, broken gurgle as blood seeps from her neck and mouth._

_“No!” Juno screams. “No! Natasha!”_

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! Worth the wait? I hope whoever is reading this is liking it. If you are, let me know!
> 
> Next chapter may involve a time jump or it’ll be in the chapter after that. We’re looking at maybe 30 chapters total running from just after Avengers 1 and spanning approx 5 years. There’s also going to be a follow up to this story, starting with Christmas 2021 and it’ll be a multi-part series, exploring the lives of everyone that’s left after NKitT. 
> 
> Arigatō!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I’ve changed my chapter lay-out a little bit. Anything in double quotation marks and italics is now in a different language, instead of it being translated and put in parentheses. Anything in italics NOT in quotation marks is a nightmare/memory/past event. 
> 
> This is a straight follow up from chapter 7. Has some medical stuff, mentions of past abuse, panic attacks, pretty much the same as last chapter for warnings. We’re dialogue heavy and ‘fluff’ heavy I guess you could say. 
> 
> I’ve barely edited this so I apologise in advance!

**アベンジャーズ**

“Juno! Juno, wake up!”

Juno sucks in a breath and bolts upright, his eyes flying open to see a huge body looming over him. He whimpers through his scream, scrambling backwards in the sheets until he falls on the floor, taking the sheet with him.

“Hey! Juno, stop!”

The same voice calls again, but Juno can only shuffle further back on the floor until his back is pressed against the floor to ceiling window. He feels like his chest is constricted, feels like he has belts wrapped around his ribs, tightening with each tiny exhale, unable to pull in even just an atom of oxygen to satisfy his frantic heart.

Suddenly there’s a blurry face in front of him, and before he knows what he’s doing, Juno lashes out. He reaches and throws a punch, connecting with the intruders jaw and then he uses his other hand to shove against their chest. But its like punching a solid brick wall and he cries out in pain as he feels his knuckles crack on the impact.

“Come on now, kid, calm down.”

“G-get ‘way fr-from m-me.” Juno sobs, trying to push the person away while also trying to wrap an arm around his head to protect himself from the inevitable beating he’s about to receive for being an insolent, back chatting brat.

“JARVIS, get Romanoff up here.” The voice demands.

“T-Talia.” Juno sobs, curling into a ball on the floor. “T-Tali.”

**アベンジャーズ**

Natasha paces in the elevator as she pulls on a tee shirt, having bolted from the bedroom when JARVIS told her Juno needed her. She only realises when the elevator doors open and she runs through the penthouse, that she’s not even wearing shoes or socks, her toes sinking into the plush rugs as she runs.

“Juno, I’m here.” Natasha breaths out quickly as she drops to the floor next to him. “ _Hey, little cub, breathe deeply, honey, breathe._ ”

“Nat, what can I do?” Steve asks quietly from the doorway.

She honestly doesn’t know what to say, so she ignores him, focusing all her attention on the boy. It takes her a few minutes to pull his arms away from his face, prying his fingers open so she get closer and hold him.

He’s shaking, sobbing, covered in sweat but Natasha doesn’t care about getting covered in it as well as she sits Indian style and literally pulls Juno into her lap. She goes about manoeuvring his legs so they’re on either side of her and wrapped behind her back, then she moves her arms to pin his arms to her sides.

“Natasha,” Steve says again, desperately needing to do something, anything to help.

“Find Bruce. Or Helen.”

“On it.” Steve says as he bolts out of the room.

Natasha keeps her grip on Juno tight, holding the back of his head and trying to stay calm herself.

“Juno,” She says sternly. _“Focus on my voice.”_

“Y-y-you”

“Shh,” Natasha shushes him, scratching the back of his neck to try and ground him. “ _Don’t speak, just breathe, okay, sweetheart? Breathe for me._ ”

She can feel Juno trying to match her breathing from the way he sucks in jagged gasps of air, but he’s still trembling, his body going rigid every few minutes like he’s trying to hold his breath to kickstart his lungs.

“C-can’t.” Juno sobs as Natasha hears the elevator open, adjusting Juno so she can see his face.

“Agent Romanoff, Master Juno is in need of medical attention in order to prevent hypoxia and hypoxemia.” JARVIS informs her.

“Steve! We need to get him to medical.” Natasha shouts, watching Juno’s eyes roll back in his head as he goes limp in her arms.

Ignoring the boys previous protests, Steve steps forward and scoops Juno up bridal style before rushing to the elevator. JARVIS takes them to the medical floor so fast, Natasha feels her stomach lurch as the elevator drops and the doors open before it’s fully stopped moving.

Helen is waiting for them, pulling on a pair of gloves, her brow furrowed as she eyes the pale and shaking boy in Steve’s arms.

“What happened?” She asks, moving aside so Steve can carry Juno into medical and lay him on a bed.

“He has nightmares, wakes up screaming sometimes.” Natasha explains, her accent coming out thicker than usual as she struggles to control her emotions.

“This time it was different.” Steve adds, stroking Juno’s hair away from his face as Helen fixes an oxygen mask over his face and attaches electrodes to his bare chest. “It was like he didn’t know where he was or who I am.”

“Ok, we’ll take care of him.” Helen says with a nod, working around Juno, attaching IVs, wires and gods know what else with the rest of her team. “Please, if you could wait outside.”

“Um, he’s enhanced.” Steve adds, feeling like its necessary.

Helen smiles slightly. “I’m aware, Captain, it’s in his file. Thank you.” She motions for them to leave again.

Steve feels numb as he walks out, looking through the doors briefly before they close in his face. Natasha takes his hand and pulls him towards the four chairs they have set up as a tiny waiting area, allowing her to pull him into a chair next to her.

“That was awful.” Natasha whispers.

Steve nods, still staring at the far wall. “He was screaming your name.” He murmurs. “Before I managed to wake him, he was screaming for you.”

Natasha buries her face in her hands and Steve blindly wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS calls quietly. “Might I suggest informing Sir? He is currently in his workshop adding another upgrade to the repulsors.”

“Shit. Please, JARVIS, let him know.”

“Of course, Captain.”

It feels like a lifetime before Tony arrives, but also it feels like he’s there in seconds after JARVIS had spoken out. The time they spend waiting, Steve stays with his arm around Natasha, the latter with her hand on the super soldiers knee.

Tony rushes out of the elevator, his ripped jeans and tatty band tee covered in motor oil and grease, his feet bare as usual and his face pale, eyes wide with fear of the unknown.

“What happened? Where is he? Is he ok?” Tony rushes out, walking to the med-bay doors, over to Steve and back again, over and over.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve says instantly, standing up to greet his flustered husband. “I couldn’t help him.”

Tony lets Steve wrap him in his arms, Tony’s face pressing into his broad chest, allowing it to anchor him a little while his anxiety is peaking. Steve knows Tony is more than likely to just go storming into the medical wing, demanding answers and demanding to see Juno. So he knows that anchoring Tony as much as he can before he see the state his son is in, will help in the long run.

Tony sighs, his hot breath fanning over Steve’s neck before he steps away. “What happened?” He asks again, clearing his throat when it comes out a little raspy and emotion filled.

Steve sighs as well before taking Tony’s hands and meeting his eyes. He then goes about explaining the event, in as much detail as he can stomach, while trying to keep his emotions under control and out of his voice. Natasha adds details where necessary, her voice raspy as she tries not to scream in frustration at feeling so useless and out of control.

At the end of the explanation, Tony feels the weight of the situation, and instantly blames himself. “This is my fault.” He mumbles. “I should have been there for him.”

“Tones, don’t do that.” Steve snaps out. “This isn’t your fault. No one could have done anything to change this. It just happens.”

They’re spared from staring an emotion-fuelled argument by Helen stepping out of the med-bay.

“Mr Stark.” She greets with a curt nod. “Please, come on in. There’s a few things we need to go over before you see Juno.”

“Ok.” Helen says with a short sigh. “We have had to sedate Juno but we had to adjust to dose due to his enhancements. The amount we gave him would usually sedate a grown man for around ten to twelve hours. If my calculations are correct, Juno should stay sedated for around four to six hours.”

Tony frowns. “That’s all?” He asks.

Helen nods with a small smile. “He’s strong and stubborn, like his father. His oxygen saturation dropped down to around ninety-two percent, so we’ve got him on oxygen for a little while but only via a nasal cannula to keep him more comfortable.

“Now, I’d recommend getting him some profession help. I’m talking about therapy, Tony. Maybe even medication as well to help prevent such a serious attack again. That sort of decision is down to you to make as his father, but I suggest you talk with Juno about it when he’s recovered from this episode. You can go through and see him. As I said, he’s sleeping right now but you’re welcome to sit with him.”

Tony doesn’t know what to say. Or do. He just sands there for a few minutes, watching Helen as she turns around and walks away. Then he physically shakes himself before following her through the doors to find Juno.

**アベンジャーズ**

Tony watches over the boy, waiting not at all patiently for him to wake up. Not even twenty-four hours after finding out he has a son, Tony’s sitting at his bedside in the medical wing waiting for him to wake up after suffering what was apparently the worst panic attack Helen and her team had ever dealt with. Even Steve had said it was one of the worst he’d seen, only second to that of a shell-shocked eighteen year old back in forty-one.

Tony has been sitting at Juno’s bedside for a little over two eyes, his burning, tired eyes not leaving the boys pale, peaceful face. He knows it could be another few hours before Juno wakes up but he’s not going anywhere. He’s not moving from this chair, next to his unconscious teenager.

He’d let out an involuntary sob when he first laid eyes on Juno in the hospital bed as he stumbled over to him before falling into the chair. His tear filled eyes had taken what felt like a millennia to flick over the boys body, from his sweaty hair scrunched on the pillow and not in is little braid like it usually is, to his pale face with the deep, dark purple circles under his eyes.

Tony had flinched when he noticed the multiple puncture marks and bruises on both arms and hands from the attempts to insert an IV, only succeeding with it being inserted half way up his forearm.

Now, Tony sits staring at Juno, watching as he breaths steadily in and out. He has the urge to lean forward and brush the hair on his forehand back and out of eyes, but he doesn’t. He also has the urge to grab the boys hand and hold it tight, to let him know he’s here and he’ll always be here and he’ll always look after him. But again, he doesn’t.

Tony finds himself silently cursing Howard for not knowing how to comfort his unconscious son. He’s not father material, he’s not even cool uncle material. And with Juno’s past and how messed up it is, he deserves someone who can support him and be there for him one hundred percent without being consumed by their own issues.

Tony stands up, about ready to leave because he can’t do this, he can’t be a dad, when there’s a small groan from the bed and Tony’s head snaps around. “June-Bug?” Tony whispers, falling back into the seat and watching the boys eyes squeeze tighter shut before he cracks them open. “Hey, Juno, you’re ok.”

Juno tries to say something, but it comes out as more of a murmur. He turns his head a little to squint at Tony, trying to raise his hand but failing.

“What do you need, kid?” Tony asks, shifting forward so he’s on the edge of his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and taking Juno’s hand. “You can rest more if you need to, June-Bug, it’s ok.”

“T-T-Talia.” Juno stammers, his voice harsh and quiet.

“Natasha? She’s at SHIELD training newbies. She’ll be home tonight.” Tony reassures, stroking his thumb over Juno’s knuckles.

Juno shakes his head almost violently but stops suddenly, a sob wracking through his body as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Hey, relax, June-Bug.” Tony insists, standing up and leaning over Juno to sweep his hair away from his forehead. “JARVIS, get Romanoff on the phone.” He demands.

“Right away, Sir.”

“Junior, listen, she’s ok. She’s safe, you’re safe, no one here is going to hurt you.” Tony tries.

Juno starts to shake his head again, this time his whole body trembling. His cardiac monitor starts to beep like crazy as Juno’s heart rate speeds up, his breaths coming in short, sharp bursts.

Tony whips his cell phone out and without asking, JARVIS is calling Natasha.

She picks up on the second to last ring, must to Tony’s relief.

“Tony? How’s he doing?” Natasha asks through the phone. “Is that him I can hear?”

Tony sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “Yeah, his breathing is erratic again. He keeps saying your name. Honestly Nat, I don’t know what to do.” Tony admits.

Nat sighs, the sound rattling through the speaker. “Ok. I’m on my way back now. ETA ten minutes. Put me on loud speaker.”

Tony does as he’s ordered, resting the cell phone on the bed next to his shaking son.

“Juno?” Natasha calls out.

Tony watches as the boy visibly flinches.

“ _Little cub, its me, its Talia._ ” Natasha tells the sobbing boy. “Can you hear me, Juno?”

“T-T-Talia.” Juno sobs, shuffling in the bed and curling himself around the phone.

“ _Yeah, it’s me._ ” Tony can hear Natasha sigh in relief once Juno has answered her. “ _You need to try and relax, my little cub. You need to focus your breathing._ ”

“Y-you’re not r-r-real.” Juno exclaims. “H-He’s makin’ y-you say this. You’re f-fake.”

Tony feels his heart clench. “June-Bug, he’s not here. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” Tony tries.

But despite Natasha and Tony trying to convince Juno that Masutāarufa is no where near him and he’s safe, it doesn’t work. The boy simply stays curled on his side, rocking back and forth, repeating the same thing. ‘He’s making you say this, he’s coming.’

When Natasha arrives, Tony stands and pulls her into a hug, something the former assassin isn’t expecting. She also isn’t expecting to see the tear tracks running down Tony’s face, but she doesn’t mention it.

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Tony murmurs, looking over his shoulder at Juno. “Please, Nat, help him.”

Nat nods and steps around Tony, walking towards the shaking, sobbing mess on the bed.

“ _Little cub._ ” She murmurs.

“ _N-Natalia, you’re a-a-alive_.” Juno murmurs as Natasha steps closer to the bed still in her combat gear.

“ _Yes, I’m alive_.” She confirms.

Juno reaches out a shaky hand to touch her, his fingers landing on her waist and squeezing slightly as if testing to see if she’s really here or not.

“ _Sister_.” He sobs.

Natasha wastes no time in kicking off her boots and climbing onto the side of the bed next to Juno, allowing the boy to curl up against her, wrapping one arm around her waist and wriggling a leg between hers.

Juno buries his face against Natasha’s chest, letting out a shaky breath as he holds her tight.

“ _He hurt you_.” Juno mumbles against Natasha’s chest.

“ _No Little Cub, no one hurt me_.” Natasha assures him, running her fingers through his hair.

“I saw him.”

“Masutāarufa?” Nat questions, feeling Juno nod against her chest. “You saw him?” He nods again. “When?”

“Last night.” Juno whispers, sounding young and scared. “He-he beat me. I felt it. He hurt you. He-he, Talia,” Juno sobs. “ _He cut your throat. You were dying. I'm sorry.”_

“Shh,” Natasha coos, tightening her hold on Juno and kissing his forehead. “It was a nightmare, little cub, it wasn’t real.”

“I-I felt it.” Juno whimpers, his hands grasping the front of Nat’s uniform. “It w-was s-s-so real.”

“I know, Juno, I know.” Natasha murmurs, ignoring the tears burning at her eyes. “You’re ok now, it’s ok.”

She doesn’t know what else to do or say except hold her little brother and whispers reassurances to him. She knows the types of nightmares he has, so vivid that it throws Juno back into the memory and he’s reliving it, the pain, the fear, the dread as Masutāarufa haunts his unconsciousness. Natasha has had those sorts of nightmares herself about her own childhood traumas, though she’d never admit it to anyone.

She doesn’t know how long they lay there, how long she keeps her fingers running through his hair and her lips against his forehead, murmuring nothing of importance to calm him down.

She does know that when his fingers relax their grip on the front of her uniform, he’s slipped into sleep. His breathing changes ever so slightly to a slower, more relaxed rhythm and the rest of his body slowly starts to relax, almost as if his body finally feels safe enough to rest. Natasha doesn’t move though. Her grip remains just as tight, her fingers and hands aching as she holds the now feel relaxed boy.

Natasha hears a door open behind her and despite knowing its most probably one of the team or a medical professional, she still tenses slightly, moving her body a little so she can protect Juno from the very some chance it could be foe, not friend.

“It’s ok, Nat,” She hears Tony murmur. “just me. Came to see how he’s doing.”

Tony walks into her line of sight, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed, smiling sadly as his gaze flicks over his son. Natasha moves slightly so she can prop herself up on her elbow and better see tony, but still while curled around the boy so he can sleep peacefully.

“How long as it been?” She asks Tony, her voice a little hoarse with unwanted emotions.

“Bout an hour.”

“Did he tell you what happened?”

Tony sighs and leans back in the chair, rubbing a hand over his tired looking face. “No, but JARVIS started recording the second he saw signs of distress in Juno. Caught the whole thing, right up until Steve carried him down to medical.”

“Have you watched it?”

He shakes his head minutely. “Can’t.” He grunts out. “I don’t wanna see him like that.”

Natasha nods in understanding. It breaks her heart to see Juno the way he was last night, she can’t imagine what it must be like for Tony to witness. She knows the genius billionaire hates to show his emotions, or what he’d call his ‘weak side’, but right now she can see his fear, pain and love written all over his face.

“Have you slept?” She asks, her eyes casting down to Juno as his shifts a little in his sleep, nuzzling closer to her and letting out the tiniest of whines as his fingers flex against the front of her uniform.

“I was working on the repulsors last night,” Tony says in lieu of an actual answer. “I’ve been here since JARVIS called me up after Juno’s” he stops, not knowing what to call it.

“After Juno’s hospital inducing nightmare.” Natasha finishes for him.

“Yeah, that.” Tony clears his throat. “Cho thinks he needs to be medicated and to see a shrink.”

Natasha can tell Tony doesn’t like the idea but he’s looking for some advise because he obviously doesn’t think it’s a bad idea. She shrugs as best she can while laying on her side and wrapped around the sleeping boy.

“If it helps him, there’s no harm in trying. Maybe not so much the medication but seeing a shrink could definitely help. We can see if the folks at Xavier’s can help you out. I know the Professor is good with kids.” Natasha reels off quietly.

“If you like, I can call Munroe and set something up.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Tony nods. “I’ll let you know.”

“Listen, why don’t you go and get some rest. I’ll stay with Juno.” Natasha offers. “Steve is upstairs and I’m sure if you ask JARVIS nicely, he’ll have your handsome husband draw you up lovely hot bubble bath for you both.”

She smirks at the flash of want that sparks in Tony’s eyes, before he looks back down at Juno, looking guilty for wanting to leave.

“What if he wakes up again?” Tony asks.

“I’ll be here.” Natasha promises. “Go, Tony. He’s fine.”

Tony heaves out a sigh and stands up, leaning over to kiss Natasha on the forehead and run his fingers through Juno’s hair. “Thanks Nat. Have JARVIS call if he needs me.” With that, he practically sprints out of the medical bay.

**アベンジャーズ**

It was the next day, and Juno had slept for around twelve hours, only waking up when his stomach growled so loudly, he thought a wild animal had found its way into the Tower.

Helen had examined him and decided that she still wanted him to stay for another twenty-four hours, purely for observation and so she could level out the sedation dose in order for future uses.

Natasha was called into SHIELD that morning to interrogate a prisoner suspected of something she couldn’t talk about. She had made sure Juno had eaten breakfast before leaving, helping the trembling boy eat a stack of four blueberry waffles, a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, mixed berries with yogurt and a glass of apple juice. Helen had chuckled when she came back to the bed to see Juno just finishing his berries, surprised by the boys appetite but equally happy that he’d eaten.

Now, Juno was sitting in the bed, thankfully out of that horribly revealing hospital gown and wearing sweatpants and a large tee shirt that probably belonged to Steve or Thor at some point. Clint is at his side, the archer taking the day off to ‘Juno sit’, as he’d dubbed it.

Agent Coulson was fully aware of the situation at the Tower and greatly regretted having to call Natasha in for the interrogation, but he was able to pull a few strings and let his favourite hyperactive bowman have a few days off to aid the young Starks recovery.

Clint’s idea of help, meant bringing in as many snacks as he could carry, much to Helen’s annoyance. The snack bounty included things such as Cheetos, Skittles, Hershey’s chocolate, strange spongy things called Twinkies and three tubes of different flavoured potato chip things called Pringles.

Juno had never heard of nor tried the latter two snacks before and when he admitted such to Clint, the older man nearly cried and practically rammed a Twinkie into Juno’s mouth for him to sample. The same thing had happened with the three different flavour Pringles, one of which Juno almost spat all over the bed as it burnt his tongue and lips.

Clint had only laughed for around twenty minutes when this happened, but now they were sitting in relatively peacefully silence, Clint throwing Skittles at Juno every few minutes and Juno rolling his eyes at the man child.

“So, how’re you feeling?” Clint asks, flopping himself down in the chair next to Juno’s bed after retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge.

“I’m ok, I think.” Juno mumbles, his throat still rough.

“You think?”

“I don’t know.” Juno frowns. “I’m tired. And sore, but that doesn’t make sense.”

“It does.” Clint nods, taking a bottle of water from the bedside table, cracking it open and offering it to Juno. “You’re sore because your body was so tense. All your muscles were so tensed during and after your nightmare and panic attack, its like you’ve been through a full body work out.”

Juno sips the water slowly, holding it in both hands as his fingers tremble. “That makes sense.” He murmurs.

“You scared us you know.” Clint tells him quietly, settling a little closer to Juno’s side.

“Sorry.”

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Clint asks, taking Juno’s water bottle and drinking from it himself.

“Not really.” Juno tells him truthfully. “But apparently its supposed to help to talk about things like this, so I guess I have to at some point, right?”

“Yep.” Clint confirms.

“Hey,” Juno complains weakly. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m totally on your side, dude.” Clint promises. “But being on your side means that I want you healthy, physically and mentally. So if that means pushing you to talk about what’s going on in your noggin, I’ll damn well do it.”

Juno stares at him for a few seconds. “That’s the most adult I think I’ve ever seen you.” He murmurs.

“Shut up.” Clint snorts, causing Juno to laugh as well. “I’m serious though.”

“I know you are, Clint.” Juno sighs. “I just hate talking about it.”

“Why?”

Juno shrugs.

“Ok. We’ll talk about something else. Nat told me that you asked her if it was normal for me and Phil to kiss each other.”

“Ah, yeah.” Juno says quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

“Well, it’s totally normal. The same way it’s totally normal that Tony and Steve are married because they’re in love. Or the same way that Pepper and Rhodey are dating and same way Hand and Hartley are dating. It’s all normal stuff.” Clint rambles. “It doesn’t matter if its two guys or two gals or one of each or more than one of each. As long as everyone consents and is enjoying it, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Again, Juno stares at him.

Clint stares right back. “You’re not convinced, are ya?” He asks with a frown.

“No, I am. It’s just,” Juno looks down at his lap and sighs. “I dunno. I’ve always been told it’s so…wrong. That people like that are…sick or something.”

“So you think I’m sick for having feelings for Phil?” Clint challenges.

“N-no, I” Juno stammers. “I guess I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, look at me.” Clint tells him, waiting for Juno to look up and smiling when he does. “There’s nothing wrong with it, ok? I know its hard for ya to think otherwise ‘cause of what that asshat taught you, but I promise you, there’s nothing wrong with loving who you love.”

Juno stares at his hands for a few minutes, letting Clint’s words sink in. There’s nothing wrong with loving who you love. Juno’s waited years to hear something like that.

“So it’s ok that I like guys?” Juno questions, not looking up because he doesn’t want to risk giving away the fact that when he says ‘guys’, he really means Clint.

“It is more than ok.” Clint confirms, sitting back and propping his feet up on Juno’s bed. “It’s also ok of you like guys and gals, just so you know.”

Juno looks up with a frown. “So you can like both?” He asks.

“Yep. I do.” Clint shrugs. “For me, its more about finding the person and their personality attractive, rather than what’s in their pants.”

“Oh.”

Clint snorts our a laugh at Juno’s response. “Does that not make sense?” He asks, popping yet another Skittle into his mouth.

“The opposite, actually.” Juno tells him with a shy smile. “It makes perfect sense.”

“Good.” Clint grins. “Also there’s not shame in having feelings for more than one person at a time. Don’t let people shame you for that just because they’re narrow minded.”

This time, Juno laughs. “Ok, thanks for the warning.”

The pair in comfortable silence for several minutes, Juno picking away at another Twinkie and Clint finishing off his second bag of Skittles. Juno’s starting to understand why his best friend is so hyperactive all the time, considering the amount of sugary treats he consumes throughout the day.

He doesn’t know when he started referring to Clint as his best friend, but he feels it’s a fairly good title for the type of relationship they have. He supposes other may think of Natasha as his best friend when they see how close the two are, but for Juno it’s more of a sibling relationship.

“Hey, how mad do you think the Doc would be if we ordered pizza to the med-bay?” Clint asks, waggling his eyebrows at Juno and breaking him out of his throughts.

“Mad enough that you’d probably end up in the bed next to me.” Juno laughs.

“Is that an invitation?”

“What? No! I-I mean, I”

“Calm down, J, I’m messing with you.” Clint laughs. “We could just sneak you out.”

“I don’t that’d happen, right JARVIS?” Juno asks, looking up at the ceiling.

“I am programmed to inform Dr Cho and Sir if you leave the hospital wing before being adequately assessed and cleared by a medical professional.” JARVIS tells them both.

Then Juno thinks of something. “JARVIS, you take orders from Mr Stark, right?” He asks.

“That is correct, Young Sir, although I am also permitted to accept orders from other members of the Tower, as per Sirs programming.”

“Right. And technically, I’m a Stark, right?” Juno probes. I mean, you confirmed the results yourself.”

“That is correct, Young Sir.” Jarvis says in his usual, calm tone.

“And you call me ‘Young Sir’, so technically, _technically_ , you can accept orders from me, right?” Juno asks hopefully.

“Of course, Young Sir.”

Juno can see Clint grinning out of the corner of his eye. “Ok,” Juno starts, forming his plan. “Listen up JARVIS.”

**アベンジャーズ**

Juno and Clint are lounging in the communal area couch, movies playing on the big screen and snacks littered around them. They have been for the last four hours. Juno is exhausted, but he’s never going to admit, having too much fun with Clint’s running commentary of the movies.

“We need to fix you up with an alias.” Clint murmurs from where he’s laying upside down on the couch, his head hanging over the couch cushion as he watches TV.

Juno frowns down at him. “Why?” He asks.

Clint’s head pops up and he looks at Juno with one eyebrow raised. “You know, for when you come out with us when we’re called to assemble.” He says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I really don’t think they’ll let me, dude.”

Clint holds his hand up so Juno can help pull him into a sitting position, his legs crossed in front of him but facing the back of the couch and his butt precariously perched on the edge of the couch cushions.

“Why do you think they won’t let you?” Clint asks, stealing a piece of popcorn from the bowl in Juno’s lap.

Juno shrugs and looks away to stare at the TV, all interest in the movie completely gone now. “I dunno. I’m just a kid.” He shrugs again.

Obviously he’d love to go out with the team, but would Steve really allow that?

“Yeah, an enhanced kid. And Tony Starks son.” Clint points out, poking Juno in the ribs and making him squeak. “Come on, we need an alias for you. Think of something.”

“Oh, just like that?” Juno asks sarcastically. “I’m supposed to just pluck something out the air?”

“Yep.”

Juno rolls his eyes. “Can’t I just use Juno?”

“No, it’s boring.”

“Thanks, asshole.” He deadpans, pinching Clint’s upper arm.

“Ow! Ok, it’s not boring. But you need a name that doesn’t give you away. Maybe something Japanese since the Japanese culture is such a huge part of your life.”

Juno nods slowly. “Yeah, good idea. I just dunno what. You pick.”

Clint growls in fake annoyance and pulls out his cellphone, frantically tapping away on the screen while Juno goes back to focusing on the movie. Like all the movies Clint has insisted they watch, Juno’s never seen it before, but unlike the others, he’s lost interest in this on.

He thinks it’s called some Impossible Mission something or other, but all the horrible inaccuracies in the combat scenes had Juno loosing interest, while Clint made a hilarious running commentary.

“You watching this dude?” Juno asks.

“Yeah man, I’ve got eyes in the back of my head.” Clint deadpans.

Juno shoves him, resulting in Clint flailing his arms as he topples off the couch, landing on his butt and glaring up at Juno. The younger boy just looks down at him innocently before turning back to the TV.

“You bullying Barton again, kid?” Steve asks casually, walking through the communal area towards the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

“No, sir,” Juno replies instantly. “He started it.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks. “And whose idea was it to bribe JARVIS and escape the med-bay?”

“Uhh,” Juno’s eyes go a little wide and he can hear Clint giggling from the floor. “Yeah, that was my idea. But in my defence, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”

Steve barks out a laugh and shakes his head fondly. “You’re so much like your father.” He says, with absolutely no anger in his voice at all. “JARVIS was recording your stay in the med-bay for Tony to review after he’d finished working. He saw you bribe his AI.”

“Whoops.” Juno murmurs. “Is he mad?”

“Its fine, Kid. If anything, I think he’s proud, which is a little scary.” Steve chuckles. “Anyway, I’m just grabbing some water and then we’re off to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes, Dad.” Clint groans, rolling his eyes.

Steve walks over and slaps him upside the head with a grin on his face. “Cheeky shit.” He mumbles. “G’night, Kid.”

“Night, Steve.”

Juno watches Steve enter the kitchen, hears the fridge open, then close and watches Steve leave with a small wave. Juno goes back to flicking through Netflix shows, trying to find something that’ll keep his exhausted interested. He finally settles on something called ‘Death Note’, closing his eyes as he listens to the characters speak in Japanese, his tired brain finding it easier to follow than English.

“I got it!” Clint exclaims, startling Juno out of his doze.

“Hm?”

“Oh, sorry dude. But I’ve got your alias.” He says happily, wriggling on the couch until he’s leaning against Juno and thrusting his cell phone into the kids face. “It’s from Japanese origin and it means a samurai who has being masterless and who can hired or help people in need of protection.” Clint explains excitedly.

Juno frowns at his explanation. “Yea, sounds like me.” Juno agrees with a grumble. “You’re describing a Rōnin, right?”

“Yeah!” Clint grins. “That should be your name, Ronin!”

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I totally didn’t plan to make Juno Ronin. He was going to be called Yūrei (Japanese for Ghost), but while I was researching Ronin’s weaponry, it just made sense! What do y’all think? And how’re y’all liking Juno’s relationships with the various members of the team? 
> 
> Lemme know guys! It keeps me motivated. 
> 
> Arigatō!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me again!   
> Thank you for waiting so long for this update. This is a time jump from the last chapter. I don’t have much else to say except, enjoy, stay safe, much love.

**アベンジャーズ**

**August 9th**

Juno and Steve have been sparring in the ring of the Towers gymnasium for the last half hour, following an hours workout in the pseudo-Dojo, practising throws, holds, chokes and pressure points. The pair have been at it since dawn, Steve going through the motions of teaching Juno to harness and control his enhanced strength to better aid him on the battlefield.

Steve was surprised and a little relieved when he realised Juno had better control than he originally thought, making the training session less like training and more like a friendly workout and spar between super soldier step-father and enhanced son.

The work out sessions had become an almost daily ritual, something derived of trying to help Juno feel more relaxed around the other occupants of the Tower, most of whom would join their Captain and newest member for a short, morning workout before going about their business for the day.

Todays particular workout has a slightly different motive behind it, with Steve helping Juno release his anxieties and stress before heading to his twice weekly therapy session.

“Alright, good, that was good.” Steve pants as he bounces from one foot to the other in front of Juno. “Remember, you don’t have to pull your punches.”

Juno steps back a little out of Steve’s space and grabs a towel from the rope. “Ok,” He nods slowly, wiping the towel over his face. “I just, I’m afraid I’m going to hit you too hard.”

Steve smiles, trying not to chuckle at the boys unnecessary concern. “I’ve already told you June, the reasons you’re training with me is so you don’t have to hold back. We need to see what kinda strength you’re packing so we can work with it.”

“But, what if”

“No buts, Kiddo, we’re here to work.” Steve interrupts, putting a little bit of his Captain voice into it. “Come on.” He punches Juno’s shoulder lightly and goes back to bouncing from one foot to the other, waiting for Juno to get into stance.

Juno huffs out a breath, flexes his strapped up hands and then gets ready to stand off against his hundred year old step father.

“There we go, come on, June.” Steve says with a smile as Juno brings his hands up and lands the next punch.

**アベンジャーズ**

“So how’d practice go?” Tony asks, swigging from his cup of coffee as he leans against the kitchen counter, watching Steve run a towel full his hair.

“Great, actually.” Steve nods, tossing the towel over his shoulder. “I think by the end of it, he actually realised he could throw his full strength at me without breaking my ribs or something.”

Tony nods, thinking his husbands words over. “And did he? Use his full strength?” Tony asks, strolling over to Steve.

“Oh yeah.” Steve nods, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling flush against his bare chest. “He’s making really good progress, I’m proud of him.”

Tony nods again, this time against Steve’s chest. The couple share a small, intimate moment of just holding one and other for a few, silent seconds before they’re interrupted.

“Sir, it’s time for you and Master Juno to leave.” J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Tony quietly.

Tony sighs and reluctantly steps away from Steve’s embrace. “Thanks, J.”

“You’re driving up this time?” Steve asks, expertly throwing his towel into the hamper and searching for a tee shirt in his closet.

“Yeah, thought the drive might give us a chance to talk things through, if he wants to.” Tony explains with a small shrug.

They both know that it’s a little unlikely for Juno to open up about his thoughts and feelings before his therapy session, but there’s a small chance he might open up on the drive back home.

“Ok, just try to remember that not everyone has a super car and not everyone drives like a madman.” Steve tells his husband with a smirk.

“Shut up, you love my crazy driving.” Tony counters.

“That’s not necessarily true, honey. I put up with your crazy driving because I know you enjoy it and because I love you.”

“Nice save, soldier.” Tony chuckles. “Now kiss me so I can leave.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Juno, come on kid!” Tony shouts from the elevator.

“Coming!”

Tony watches as Juno comes rushing out of his bedroom, fastening his jeans with his button up shirt flapping open, damp hair bouncing around his ears.

“You’re not even dressed?” He asks.

Juno shrugs a little as he stoops down, picks up his boots and drops them in the elevator next to Tony.

“I don’t like long clothes.” Juno admits, buttoning his shirt with slightly trembling fingers. “They just feel a little uncomfortable and restrictive so I put them on at the last second. That way, I don’t have to wear them for as long.”

“You know, you can wear whatever you want when you go to see them.” Tony tells his son as he ties off his boots. “They probably just wants you to be comfortable, they won’t care if you’re in jeans, sweatpants or your combat shorts.”

“Now you tell me.” Juno grumbles, pulling around the collar of his shirt.

Tony wants to tell him that its obvious that the occupants of the X-Mansion don’t care what he wears to his therapy sessions. But he doesn’t. He knows Juno is still getting the hang of things, especially trying to act like a normal teenager.

The pair stay silent as they walk from the elevator, through the parking lot and towards Tony’s Acura SI car. As they pull out of the Towers parking lot, Tony flicking his gaze to Juno every few minutes or so before going back to focusing on the road.

Tony had decided to drive to the X-Mansion himself using his palladium fuelled super car instead of having Happy drive them, or jump in the Quinjet. Using the Acura means they also get there in around half the time as it would take for Happy to drive them, and it also means that Tony gets to play with one of his favourite toys.

“Would you like me to come in with you this time?” He asks, like he always asks.

“No, thank you, I’ll be ok.” Juno says, as he says every time.

“You wanna choose the station?” Tony asks as he watches Juno get settled in his seat.

“No, thanks.” Juno murmurs.

“Hey, get out of your head, June-Bug.” Tony tells him, knowing what Juno’s silence and fidgeting means. “Why don’t you put on that playlist you’ve been working on with Birdbrain?”

“I don’t know how.” Juno admits with a shrug.

“J, access Juno’s playlist and put it on shuffle, please.” Tony says to the AI.

Juno’s head snaps up to look at him as the beginning of ‘This Is War’ by Thirty Seconds to Mars starts to play through the speakers.

“W-We really don’t have to listen to my playlist if you want to put something else on.” Juno tells Tony, turning in his seat to face the older man.

“Hush, it’s fine.” Tony tells him, smiling at the boy. “Relax and try not to think about too much.”

They listen to the song, neither of them saying anything while Juno drums his fingers against his knee, something Tony’s use to by now as one of Juno’s nervous habits. But when the first song ends and the next one starts to play, Tony’s eyes go a little wide.

“You’re kidding.” He murmurs, instantly recognising ‘Achilles Last Stand’ by Led Zeppelin as it plays through the speakers.

“I’m sorry?” Juno asks politely, wondering what the now grinning genius is so happy about.

“Did Clint tell you to put this in your playlist just to screw with me or do you actually like it?” Tony asks curiously.

“No, I actually like it.” Juno tells him quietly. “He thought I was screwing around as well but I actually have the whole ‘Mothership’ album in my playlist. The remastered version, obviously.”

Tony laughs and shakes his head a little. “Obviously.” He agrees. “Not many kids your age like this kinda music. You realise most of these are over twice your age?”

Juno shrugs a little. “So are you and I still think you’re kind of ok.” He deadpans.

Tony’s head snaps sideways as he stares at the boy. “Kind of ok?” He asks in mock hurt, clutching a hand to his chest.

Juno bursts out laughing at the look on Tony’s face. “Ok,” He giggles. “You’re more than ok.”

“Oh well thanks.” Tony says sarcastically, rolling his eyes but secretly loving the fact that Juno feels comfortable enough to tease him.

The rest of the journey is mostly quiet, with the exception of Juno occasionally singing along to some of the songs, albeit very quietly.

**アベンジャーズ**

“Can I help you, Kid?”

Juno turns his head as he steps out the car, his eyes landing on a guy he’s never seen before leaning against the doorframe of the mansion. He’s about the same height and build as Thor, but with messy dark hair and hazel eyes. He’s wearing a tight wife beater vest, jeans, biker boots and a rather large belt buckle with a native American’s face on it.

“Logan!” Tony greets, walking around the side of the car with his arms open.

“Stark.” The man grunts around the cigar in his mouth, allowing the smaller man to hug him. “Who’s the small fry?”

Tony chuckles as he steps back, motioning for Juno to come closer. Juno shakes himself out of staring at the man, because honestly, Juno’s struggling to not stare, and steps closer to Tony.

“This is my son, Juno.” Tony tells him.

The man, Logan, raises an eyebrow as he looks at Juno. “Your son?” He asks. “Kept that quiet. Hey, Kid.”

He holds his hand out to Juno and the boy hesitantly takes it and shakes, marvelling at how the mans hand practically engulfs his own.

“So you droppin’ him off for the Professor?” Logan asks, turning around and opening the mansion door.

“No, no, we’re here to see Jean.” Tony tells him, making sure Juno is following as they walks through the corridors. “Besides, Chucky wouldn’t take him, he’s not a mutant.” Tony chuckles.

Logan peers over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised again. “Well he ain’t human.” He murmurs.

“Excuse me?” Juno blurts out.

“Ignore him, June-Bug, he’s joking.” Tony tells him, wrapping his arm around Juno’s shoulders.

Logan doesn’t say anymore on the matter, strolling through the corridors with Tony and Juno in tow. “The Professor is using Cerebro so if you wanna see him, you’ll have to wait.” He tells the pair when they stop outside a familiar door. “Jean should be right in here.”

Tony turns Juno around so they’re facing each other and smiles down at him. “Sure you don’t need me to come in with you?” He asks.

“I’m good.” Juno assures with a nod.

“Ok, I’ll see you in an hour. Text me when you finish and I’ll come and meet you.”

Juno nods again, avoiding looking at Logan because the mans eyes are boring into him and he knows if he goes into his session while thinking about how hot the man is, Jean will know before he’s even shut the door.

“Logan, how about you show me that bike of yours?” Tony asks as the two men walk away.

When Juno enters the room, he feels a little more relaxed than he did the previous week, and a lot more relaxed than he did the week before that.

“Hello, Juno.” Jean greets with a smile, her expression and posture relaxed, helping Juno feel immediately at ease.

“Hi Doc.” Juno murmurs with a slight smile, as he unties his boots.

Doctor Jean Grey had tried to make Juno’s sessions as comfortable as possible for the teen, such as allowing him to take his boots of so he can sit Indian style on the couch, giving him the opportunity to have his sessions outside if he’s feeling claustrophobic. All small things, but when added together, they’re helping Juno feel relaxed instead of on edge when she asks him questions.

“I take it we’re staying inside today then?” Jean says with a smile, watching Juno place his boots by the door and settle on the couch.

“Oh, uh,” Juno mumbles, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Is that ok?”

Jean smiles again and tilts her head to the side. “You tell me.” She challenges.

Over the last four weeks during the sessions, she’d been trying to get the boy to make decisions for himself, where safe and appropriate, instead of being ordered to do things without having a say in the matter.

“Um, yeah we can stay inside, if that’s ok with you.” Juno tells her, not making eye contact.

“Try again, Juno.” Jean pushes.

She watches as he huffs a little sigh, his right hand flicking back and forth at his side as he processes what he needs to say and plucks up the courage to make a decision and tell an adult what he wants to do.

“Yes, I’d like to stay inside for today. Please.” He tells the doctor.

“Perfect,” Jean says with another smile. “Well done. So, tell me how you’ve been since your last session.”

“Uh, I’ve been alright.” Juno murmurs, the same reply to the same question he’s asked every session.

“Any nightmares?”

He bobs his head, staring at his hands in his lap. “A few. Nothing major.” He pauses for a few seconds before adding quietly, “Although I did have that nightmare about Tasha again.”

Jean nods her head a little and types something down on her tablet. “Which one?” She probes, as if she doesn’t already know.

“The one where Masutāarufa slits her throat in front of me and I can’t save her.”

The doctor hums as she types something else. “You haven’t had that particular nightmare for a few weeks, is that correct?” She asks, scrolling through her previous notes.

“That’s right.” Juno nods, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and pulling his legs up so he can fold them under himself. “The rest are all fairly normal and regular. Beatings, being taken from Mother, being stuck in The Pit.”

A shiver runs through Juno’s body as he thinks about the memories that bring about the nightmares, especially as he remembers the feel of being stuck in The Pit, in freezing, grimy water for days on end.

“Would you like to take a break, Juno?” Jean asks, obviously seeing him shudder.

“I’m ok Doc, thank you.”

Jean nods, writes something on the tablet and then looks up at Juno again. “Have you been in a situation where you’ve needed to use the new coping mechanisms we’ve worked on?” She asks.

“A couple of times, yeah.” Juno nods.

“And have they worked?”

“For the most part.” Juno can feels his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I think I’m still trying to get the hang of it. Two days ago Steve and Clint got into an argument and started shouted. Like really shouting. We were in the kitchen and they were blocking the doorway so I guess I felt trapped and I started to panic, which I know is silly because neither of them have ever hurt me.”

Jean smiles a little. “We’ve talked about this, Juno.” She reminds him. “After the traumas of your early childhood, it’s a natural response for you to feel trapped and panicked when in an enclosed space with another male, particularly if they are angry, older than you and in a position of authority.”

“Right.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “So I did those breathing exercises, you know the deep breathing with my eyes closed and thinking of my safe place. But I gotta be honest Doc, didn’t work so well.”

Jean chuckles and leans back in her chair. “Is it possible that you were too far into a panic attack for that particular method to help?” She asks, tilting her head slightly as she watches Juno think over her question.

“I guess so. I mean I was freaking out pretty bad.” Juno murmurs. “But I couldn’t remember the other things we talked about ‘cause I was freaking out so much.”

“Would it help if we wrote them down? Or perhaps towards the end of our session we could bring your father in and explain your methods to him so he can help you.”

“Yeah, we can bring Dad in. Or maybe Dad could program them into J.A.R.V.I.S.. He’s got a better memory than anyone.”

Jean smiles and nods, noting it down on her tablet. “That’s a great idea. Now, lets talk about how your eating habits.”

**アベンジャーズ**

“Hello Jean, nice to see you again.” Tony grins and offers his hand out to the doctor.

Jean smiles back, shaking Tony’s hand. “You too, Tony. Please, take a seat.” She motions to the couch where Juno is sitting.

Tony sits next to his son, resting his hand on Juno’s knee momentarily and giving it a comforting squeeze before crossing his legs and throwing an arm over the back of the couch behind Juno’s head.

“Ok, now Tony, we’ve invited you into todays session because we’ve been working on some coping mechanisms for Juno.” Jean explains. “Unfortunately, when Juno needs to use his coping mechanisms, he’s likely to forget them because his mind is elsewhere and preoccupied.”

Tony nods his head in understanding. “I can understand that.”

Jean looks to Juno for him to continue. “Um, right. So we thought, I mean, I thought it’d be a good idea for us to program them into J.A.R.V.I.S.. That way, whenever an anxiety attack is coming on or I’m just in need of one of the smaller breathing exercises, I can just ask J.A.R.V.I.S. and he’ll know what to do.”

Tony beams with pride. “That’s a great idea, kiddo. I’ll show you how to program J and we can do it together. We can also have him added to your cellphone in case you need him when you’re not at home. How’s that sound?” Tony asks.

Juno sighs in relief not that he knows Tony is on board with the idea. “Yeah, that sounds awesome. Thank you.”

“Excellent.” Jean smiles and makes another note on her tablet. “Now, looking back on the notes I made about our first session together, I can see a remarkable difference already. You were on edge, quiet, you wouldn’t sit down and you kept calling me Ma’am. I just about managed to get your name, age and the names of the other occupants of the Tower before our session ended.”

Juno’s cheeks and ears turn pink as Jean talks.

“Now, we’re having a relaxed conversation and you’ve even been able to make a decision for the both of us. That’s a fantastic improvement, Juno, I hope you know. You should be extremely proud of yourself. I know I am.” Jean explains.

“I am as well, June-Bug.” Tony adds, his hand that’s behind Juno’s head coming up to scratch the back of his head affectionately. “Driving up this time was a huge difference to your first session, or even to a couple weeks ago.”

“How so?” Jean asks, turning her attention to Tony this time.

“Well, for starters, we listened to Juno’s playlist.” Tony chuckles. “Usually we just listen to a random radio station. We also managed to get here without having to stop for Juno to get out and have a breather, so that’s an improvement.”

“And I didn’t freak out when that giant guy was at the entrance when we pulled up.” Juno tacks on.

Tony barks out a laugh and Jean frowns. “He means Logan.” Tony tells through his laughs. “Logan greeted us and, well, you know how he can be.”

Jean chuckles as well. “Oh I do. But you were ok with him Juno?”

Juno shrugs. “Sure. He gives of a kind of chilled out vibe so it was fine.”

Jean nods, writing something else in her tablet and then she checks her watch. “Ok, unfortunately we’re out of time for today, but you’re making real progress, Juno. We’re on, lets see, session eight and you’ve made the sort of progress I’d expect to see in session twelve or thirteen, maybe even further.”

“Do I still need to keep attending twice a week?” Juno asks, hoping the answer is no.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy coming to X-Mansion and see everyone, he just doesn’t enjoy being a fifteen year old with twice weekly therapy sessions.

“I think it’d be a good idea to keep it to twice a week for now.” Jean says with a knowing smile. “We can review it in two weeks though, I promise.”

“Come on June, don’t pretend you don’t enjoy our car rides together.” Tony teases, nudging Juno’s shoulder.

“I don’t enjoy you singing off key the entire journey.” Juno murmurs.

Tony gasps and clutches at fake pearls. “How dare you!” He cries dramatically. “I never sing off key!”

Juno snorts out a laugh. “Ok, fine, you can sing just fine.” He agrees, rolling his eyes with the same level of sass as his father.

“Right then,” Jean says, catching their attention. “I have a little homework for you again. Just the usual, monitor your triggers and how well your coping mechanisms work, if they work.”

“Do you have any other advise for if none of his methods work?” Tony asks, shocking Juno if the wide eyed look on the boys face is anything to go by.

“I do and I’d be happy to share it with you.” Jean smiles, making a note on her tablet. “I’ll email them over to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Same time on Friday?” Jean asks, all of them standing up and moving to the door.

“Yeah for sure.” Juno nods with a smile. “Thanks for today, Doc.”

“It’s my pleasure. It was good to see you again, Tony.”

“You too, Jean.” Tony smiles and shakes Jean’s hand one more time before moving to the door and holding it open for Juno.

“Thanks again, Doc. Bye.” Juno says with his signature, lopsided smile.

Tony rests his hand on Juno’s shoulder as they leave the room, smiling down at the boy as they walk down the hallways of X-Mansion in comfortable silence.

The two Starks leave the X-Mansion, stopping only to say their goodbyes to Logan, Ororo, Scott and the Professor. Scott and Tony make small talk about Scott’s motorcycle while the Professor explains to Juno that he’s always welcome to join him and the students in the classroom. Juno thanks him politely, explaining that he’ll think about it and discuss it with Tony.

Once they’re both out of the mansion and in the super car, silence engulfs them.

It’s no surprise to Tony that Juno is quiet, staring out of the window and hunkered down in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible no doubt hoping that it’ll stop Tony from asking any unwanted questions. Its usually what happens after a therapy session, although his actions are drastically different to the first couple of times.

The first couple of weeks, Tony struggled to even get Juno back into the jet. The poor boy was so scared of being confined after having to discuss his worst nightmare, literally, they had to walk around the grounds of the mansion for almost forty minutes for him to calm down enough to climb into the quinjet.

Now, Tony knows to leave Juno to run through his calming techniques in silence, allowing him to ground himself and put the days session behind him before they carry on with their day. Allowing his son to shake and draw in countless shuddering breaths is also so difficult for the older Stark, but he knows it’ll help in the long run.

It takes all of ten minutes, the shortest time it’s ever taken and a true testimony to how much he’s progressed, for Juno to shift in his seat and fiddle with the touch screen that operates the radio.

“Feeling ok, June?” Tony asks, watching the boys movements out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes, thank you.” Juno murmurs, setting the radio to a classical station and turning the volume so it’s a little lower than what they’d usually have.

He then goes back to staring out the window without saying another word.

“So when we get home, we’ll have something for lunch and then I’ll show you how to operate J.A.R.V.I.S.’ mainframe. Then we can program your methods into his database together.” Tony explains as he drums his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Ok, sounds good.” Juno agrees quietly, still gazing out the window.

“Hey, you sure you’re ok, kid?” Tony asks.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, yeah.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Juno stays quiet, still looking out the window. “What if I’m never normal?” He murmurs.

Tony’s head whips to the right to stare, open-mouthed at the boy. Before he can cause a traffic accident, he pulls off of the highway and towards a little diner. He’s used it before, several times in fact. He knows the waitresses and he knows they have the type of food that cures hangovers and helps teenage boys grow.

He pulls into the parking lot and into a space in front of the diner so he can see his car from inside, just in case someone decides to take a fancy to it.

“What’re we doing here?” Juno asks, frowning through the window at the diner.

“Lunch.” Tony says simply before climbing out of the car.

Juno follows after him, keeping close but staying behind him as the older man enters the building. He nods and smiles to the waitress behind the counter before moving towards a table in the corner and settling in. Juno follows his lead and sits opposite him.

“Mr Stark, so wonderful to see you again.” A lady beams from the end of their table. “The usual for you?”

Juno looks across to see an older woman with curly, greying hair, smiling at them both, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she does.

“Hi, Janie,” Tony smiles up at her. “Yes, the usual is fine. Thanks.”

Janie smiles again and pours Tony a cup of coffee. “And how about you, handsome?” She asks, turning her attention to Juno.

“Um, j-just a water please, Ma’am.” Juno murmurs, focusing on the table.

“He’ll have a strawberry milkshake with an extra scoop.” Tony tells the still smiling waitress. “Thanks, Janie.”

Tony stays quiet while Janie makes their drinks behind the retro style counter, letting Juno adjust to his surroundings.

The boy always seems to have his senses dialled up an extra notch when he’s in a new environment, so Tony allows him the time to adjust to the sounds and smells of the diner before engaging in conversation.

Janie brings the drinks over and Tony thanks her for both of them, Juno offering her a small, lopsided smile as thanks, a smile that drops the second she turns away, only to be replaced by a tiny, almost unnoticeable frown.

“Firstly, there’s no such thing as normal.” Tony starts quietly, taking a quick sip from his coffee. “Secondly, you’re perfect just the way you are. I don’t want you to think you need to change to make yourself ‘normal’.” He uses air quotes.

Tony watches as Juno’s cheeks tinge pink and he avoids the older mans gaze. “But don’t you, um” He starts his sentence but his voice cracks out of nerves and his cheeks darken, the blush also moving to tinge the tops of his ears.

Juno clears his throat and Tony sips his coffee again to stop himself from chuckling at how bashful he is.

“Um, don’t you want me to not have all these, all these, um,” He waves his hand around in front of himself. “issues?”

Tony tilts his head to the side as he watches the way Juno’s fingers fiddle with the sugar packets he’d pulled out of the pot and placed on the table, lining them all up the same way round and in a perfect, impeccable line. Tony watches as the boys fingers flit back and forth over the sugar packets before finally feeling satisfied, his hands clenching into fists and settling into his lap.

“Juno,” Tony says quietly, not wanting to startle him out of his mindset. Juno’s wide, brown eyes flick up to lock with Tony’s identical ones. “Your issues, as you call them, are part of what makes you June-Bug. My June-Bug. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Juno stares at his father. “Why not?” He asks, the familiar frown back on his face.

“Let me ask you something.” Tony says instead of answering the question. “Do you want me to not have my issues? Things like my insomnia, my never ending coffee drinking, my unrelenting sarcasm, my arc reactor.”

Juno’s frown deepens and he tilts his head to the side a little, like a confused puppy. “No, they are some of the most important things about you. The things that make you Tony Stark.”

“Ok, so why wouldn’t you change them?”

Juno shrugs a little, something Tony knows he’s learnt from Clint. “I don’t feel like I need to change them. I don’t want to. You don’t need to change.”

“Ok.” Tony nods slowly. “You don’t need to change either, June. And if people say you do or they try to make you change, you tell them to come and see me and I’ll set Nat on them.”

Juno cracks a smile and looks down at his interlaced fingers.

“I’m serious, Junior!” Tony laughs, sipping from his coffee. “She’s fierce.”

“I know.” Juno laughs. “That’s why I love her. She’s like all my sisters squashed into a single person.”

The pair sit in silence for several minutes, Juno stirring his ice cream into his milkshake and Tony taking occasional sips from his cooling coffee while watching Juno watch the other occupants of the diner.

Its a comfortable silence, until Juno startles when Tony’s cell phone vibrates on the table before a familiar voice rings out from the speaker. “Sir, might I remind you, you have a meeting in thirty minutes.”

“Right, thanks J.” Tony replies, tapping his phone screen to silence the AI’s alarm. “Looks like we have to head back to reality.”

Juno smiles and slides out of the booth. “Thank you.” He murmurs as the two walk out of the diner side by side.

Tony frowns down at him as he unlocks the car and waits for the doors to open automatically. “What’re you thanking me for?” He asks, gracefully climbing into the car.

Juno waits until he’s seated next to the older with the doors closed before shrugging a little. “I’m thanking you for not giving up on me I guess. And for helping me and caring about. For everything really.” Juno rambles on, nervously picking at the seam on his jeans.

“You don’t need to thank me, June-Bug. That’s what I’m here for.” Tony explains, turning the ignition and causing the super car to roar to life.

“I thought you were here to make sarcastic jokes and annoy Clint.” Juno jokes, grinning sheepishly.

Tony shrugs a little. “That too.” He agrees, smiling to himself as Juno laughs beside him.

**アベンジャーズ**

When the duo arrive in the parking lot of Avengers Tower, they’re greeted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. representative, waiting not at all patiently by the elevator doors.

“Mr Stark, you’re late. We had a meeting scheduled to start fifty minutes ago.” The rep snaps, very obviously checking her wrist watch.

“Yeah, listen Hilda”

“It’s Linda, actually.” The rep snaps.

“Right.” Tony laughs. “Linda, look, meetings off for today. I’m spending the day with my son. Call Mrs Rhodes-Potts to rearrange.”

“But”   
“That’ll be all Hilda, thanks.” Tony smiles, gesturing for Juno to step into the waiting elevator in front of them, leaving Linda to huff and curse behind them.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Tony asks, clapping his hands together as the elevator starts whisking them up to the communal floor. “Program J.A.R.V.I.S.? Work out to destress? Or we could order take out if you’re still hungry. I know you can eat like Cap and Clint, which is a little disturbing.”

Juno looks up to see Tony smiling down at him, not at all serious with a little half grin on his lips. He feels himself relax, knowing, hoping that he’s safe here. He feels safe. Or at least, he does, until the lights in the elevator start flashing red and there’s a piercing siren blaring through the entire Tower.

“J, sit-rep.” Tony shouts over the siren, not at all bothered by the siren and lights as he strips his shirt off, leaving him in a muscle top.

“HYDRA agents are attempting to infiltrate the Pentagon, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. explains. “The Pentagon have requested assistance from the Avengers after loosing a third of their security force in the first fifteen minutes of the conflict.”

“Shit.” Tony huffs.

The elevator doors floor open onto a floor that Juno has never seen before and Tony runs out, holding his hand out to catch something that flies across the room towards him.

“Young Sir, may I suggest you vacate the elevator. Dr Banner requires access to the floor.” J.A.R.V.I.S. explains.

Juno leaps out of the elevator and looks around the room. There are weapon rakes all over the place, several open spaces with different uniforms in them, obviously for different people, slightly closed off to allow enough privacy for changing clothes.

“Juno?” Tony shouts.

Juno’s head snaps up to see Tony now fully kitted out in his Iron Man suit, all but the face plate in place.

“I need you to stay here.” Tony tells him firmly as the elevator opens, Bruce, Natasha and Steve piling out.

“What? No, I can help.” Juno shouts back, trying to get a hold of his nerves at the sight of what’s going on around him.

He might as well be standing in the middle of a technological armoury.

“Negative.” Tony says, flipping his face plate down. “Stay here.”

With that, he walks to a window and steps out into nothing, just as his thrusters boost, launching him through the sky.

Juno looks around at the others, his eyes catching Natasha’s as she wriggles into her catsuit. “Tasha,” He says desperately. “I can help.”

“Not my call, cub.” She huffs at him, zipping up her suit.

“June!” Steve snaps form across the room.

Juno runs over, stopping in front of the super soldier, now wearing his full Captain suit, minus his cowl. “Captain? I can help, you’ve seen what I can do. Please, let me help.” He begs.

Steve stares at him for a few seconds, scenarios running through his mind at the potential dangers of having an underage enhanced on the battlefield. Scratch that, the dangers of having Tony’s son on the battlefield.

“We could use his skills, Cap.” Clint speaks up as he straps his tactical vest in place. “Even with a Code Green, we’re gonna be struggling for numbers.”

“I’ll start up the jet.” Nat says, heading through a door Juno hadn’t noticed.

“Barton, you have extra gear for Juno?” Steve barks out, now in full Captain mode.

“Got an extra go bag and gear in the jet, he just needs weapons.” Clint tells him.

Steve stares at Juno for a few more seconds before sighing. “Fine. You stay close, you fight, you watch your surroundings and obey commands. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

**アベンジャーズ**

Juno finds himself anxiously watching Natasha and Clint in the cockpit of the Quinjet as they approach their destination, watching how they seamlessly work together at the controls without even orally communicating.

He’s been kitted out with a tac vest from Clint as well as he own shorts and shoes. The vest is a little more restrictive than what he was use to working in, so he did a few movements, stretching this way and that, making sure he’d be able to still fight appropriately in it.

Steve also handed him a mask, black and slightly firm as it covered his face, with a cloth front and rubber lining. He helped Juno fit it, finding the most comfortable position for it on his nose without it interfering with his vision or breathing.

He has an ear piece in his left ear, standard fitting apparently with it hooking over the top of his ear. Steve assured him that if the mission goes well, he’d make sure Juno has his own moulded for future use like the rest of the team have.

He’d then helped the boy smear black paint over the majority of his face, making him close his eyes to get full coverage, even over the parts the mask would cover. Juno could hear Tasha and Clint laughing from the cockpit, but he let the Captain carry on. He obviously had his reasons.

When he was finished, Steve sat back, admired his work and nodded.

Now, Steve is sitting opposite him, his cowl and shield on the seat next to him, his eyes focused on Juno carefully watching the boys leg bounce up and down as he flexes his fingers on top of his knees.

Bruce is sitting towards the back of the jet, looking more on edge than Juno has ever seen him before. He looks kind of disheveled, nervous and Juno frowns to himself. They haven’t even reached the battlefield yet and the Doc already looks rough.

“You doing ok, kid?” Steve asks quietly.

“Yes, Sir.” Juno answers automatically, addressing his Captain, rather than his step-father. “A little anxious.”

“That’s expected.” Steve nods. “But, listen,” He leans forward with his elbows on his knees. “so long as you stay close, you do as you’re told, you fight the right people and you don’t get in the way, you’ll be fine.”

Juno smiles. “Thanks, Captain. Um, I was wondering, why you want me to cover my face.” He asks cautiously.

Steve offers him a half smile. “I don’t think the worlds ready to know who you are just yet kid, best we keep that information to ourselves.”

Juno frowns again and opens his mouth to ask another question when Clint stands up.

“We’re five minutes out.” He tells the others.

Steve stands up, putting on his cowl and attaching his shield to his back. “Suit up, Ronin.”

Juno stands as well, attaching his own mask, looking to Steve to make sure its placed according to his liking. He receives a nod, and then goes about making sure his saya (scabbard/sheath) is secure on his back. He wraps his fingers around the tsuka (hilt) experimentally, making sure he can reach it easily but also relaxing, feeling the familiar texture and weight under his fingertips.

He checks along the outside of his left thigh, making sure he has his moroha tantōs and then he picks up his bo staff.

“You know, I’d feel better about you going out there if you had more than a stick and some knives.” Steve murmurs from next to Juno as they stand at the back of the jet, fastening his cowl into place.

“You don’t say that to me, Cap.” Clint calls from the front as he jumps over the seat, grabbing up his bow and quiver.

“Or me.” Natasha laughs, setting the jet on autopilot and stalking towards the back, adjusting her Bites.

“You have your hand guns, Romanoff.” Steve points out.

“Yeah, but I only have a quiver full of arrows.” Clint reminds up, turning slightly to show it off.

“Some of which explode on impact.” Steve deadpans.

“…yeah that’s true.” Clint grins.

The jet jerks a little as it touches down and the ramp opens, revealing a battle scene in the distance. Steve double taps the comms in his ear and instructs Juno to the same before he jogs out of the quinjet with the others close behind.

**アベンジャーズ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it’s been like, an age since I updated last, but being a frontline worker during this crazy time has kind of been my only focus for several months. Annoyingly, I had most of this chapter written in August, but never mind.   
> I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy! And I hope that those loyal readers are still here and ready for this update. I promise you it won’t be as long and there’s also going to be a lil Christmas one-shot so look out for that.   
> Thank you so much for hanging out with me! Love to you all!


End file.
